Wind Story
by ika.zordick
Summary: "Mencintai gurumu sendiri?", "Playboy jahat yang berakhir menjadi seorang gay?", "Anak haram yang bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri?", "Mencintai seorang pelacur?". "Bukankah Tuhan mengutuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat?" WonTeuk, KiHae, KyuWook
1. Chapter 1

**Wind Story**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook and other **

**Summary: "Mencintai gurumu sendiri?", "Playboy jahat yang berakhir menjadi seorang gay?", "Anak haram yang bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri?", "Mencintai seorang pelacur?". "Bukankah Tuhan mengutuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat?"**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

**Rated: T M**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, BL**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Fluida bergerak non ideal yang mengalir dari tempat yang bertekanan tinggi ke tempat yang bertekanan lebih rendah. Sederhana, jika hanya duduk diam dan merasakan semilir lembut itu menghantam wajahmu. Membuatmu merasakan betapa sejuknya hembusannya. Rumit, jika kau mempelajarinya dalam salah satu ilmu pasti di sekolahan dari mana angin itu berasal.

Mungkin saja, kau akan berkali-kali melakukan pengulangan karena tak kunjung lulus dalam bab yang mempelajari tentang hal tersebut. Tentu saja, itu takkan terjadi jikalau dirimu mempelajarinya dengan tulus dan melewatinya dengan kesadaran yang optimal. Belajar dan terus belajar. Menghapal satu persatu rumusnya dan mengerti serta menghayalkan segala yang berhubungan dengannya.

Bukankah...

Angin itu hampir sama dengan kehidupan kita?

Terlihat sederhana namun begitu rumit jika melewatinya tanpa kebijakan yang benar.

Bukankah angin juga merupakan anugerah?

Ya... jika semilirnya di udara yang begitu panas.

Namun...

Angin kecil itu saat bergabung menjadi satu akan menjadi badai yang mengerikan.

_Hembusan manis yang begitu lembut._

_Menghilang menjadi sebuah rasa panas menyengat._

_Manusia meminta agar hembusan itu kembali._

_Dan hembusan itu datang, berubah menjadi bencana mengerikan._

%ika. Zordick%

25 Mei 1999

"Mom~, Kyuhyun ingin itu" rengek Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah gulali yang di pegang oleh salah satu hyungnya. "Mommy akan belikan lagi eoh, Kyunnie tunggu di sini eoh!" pinta yeoja cantik yang dipanggil bocah kecil berusia lima tahun itu sambil mengusap lembut rambut anak bungsunya penuh kasih.

"Kyunnie tidak mau! Kyunnie mau yang di pegang Bummie hyung" rengek bocah itu berusaha menggapai gulali di tangan bocah tampan berwajah dingin. Ia berusaha lepas dari gendongan ibunya yang begitu cantik.

Kibum tersenyum, memamerkan killer smilenya yang seolah menghilangkan keangkuhan di wajah tampannya. Keangkuhan layaknya seorang namja dingin yang memiliki segalanya. "Ini... untuk Kyu saja"

"Tapi Bummie, bukankah Daddy membelikannya untukmu, kenapa kau memberikannya pada Kyunnie?" si sulung mengambil suara. Sedikit tak terima karena adiknya yang selalu mengalah pada bocah usil yang selalu menganggunya tersebut. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon—bocah yang berbeda dua tahun darinya. Membuat sang ayah terkekeh. "Jangan mencari masalah dengan hyung tertuamu Kyu!" nasihat sang ayah yang tentu saja tak di gubris oleh si maknae usil mereka.

Kibum menatap Siwon, "Bummie tidak suka yang manis hyung" ucapnya bohong. Ia hanya tak ingin hyungnya dan dongsaengnya berkelahi hanya karena alasan konyol mengenai dirinya dan gulali. "Kalau begitu Bummie ikut Daddy mancing saja!" namja tampan dewasa itu menggendong tubuh Kibum.

"Chullie, aku akan membawa Kibum ke sana!"

"Tapi aku juga mau ikut Daddy!" Siwon merasa tak terima. Kenapa ayahnya selalu suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibum di banding dirinya? Bukankah dia anak tertua? Mengapa ia harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersama Mommy cantiknya saja?

"Bawalah Wonnie juga, Kangin—ah"

"Arra~ arra~. Ayo!"

%ika. Zordick%

Bukankah mereka keluarga yang begitu bahagia. Bersama bahagia layaknya keluarga sempurna tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

Akan tetapi bukankah kata 'Selamanya' adalah sebuah kepalsuan?

Bukankah kata 'forever' artinya 'bullshit'?

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil menatap nanar test pack di tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, buliran hangat mengalir mulus di pipi halusnya. Ia terisak, semakin lama semakin keras dan berubah menjadi raungan penuh kepedihan.

"Minnie, gwechanayo?" sang suami yang mendengar raungan itu berlari menghampiri istrinya. Memeluknya memberikan kekuatan yang seharusnya. "Mianhe, Hangeng—ah, mianhe" Sungmin memeluk leher Hangeng, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hangeng. Terus meracaukan kata maaf yang Hangeng mengerti maksudnya.

"Negatif... lagi-lagi negatif" Sungmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh, dia ingin memberikan anak untuk suaminya yang begitu ia cintai itu. Bukan waktu yang sebentar, ia dan Hangeng menunggu kehadiran pewaris mereka.

"Ming! Tenanglah! Tenanglah!" Hangeng mengguncang tubuh Sungmin kuat. "Segala cara Hannie, aku dan kau lakukan. Kenapa malaikat kita tak bisa muncul juga?"

"Ming! Tuhan belum memberikannya, sadarlah! Jangan jambaki rambutmu!"

"Berikan aku anak! Brengsek! Berikan aku anak!"

%ika. Zordick%

17 September 2001

"Kenapa kau berada di sini Hangeng—ssi?" suara Heechul—yeoja cantik bersurai keemasan itu terdengar tercekat. Namja China berwajah tampan dan tak ketinggalan paras berwibawanya terlihat begitu tenang berhadapan dengannya.

"Nugu yeobo?" Kangin memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang. Meminta penjelasan siapa gerangan namja ini menghampiri istrinya. Namja yang terlihat seolah bukan namja biasa. Namja yang memiliki pengawal yang sama banyaknya dengan yang di miliki president korea.

Hangeng membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Memerangkap manik hitam Heechul dengan miliknya. Senyuman manis terlihat di wajah dinginnya. Dia tentu tahu siapa suami Kim Heechul dan dia tahu siapa dirinya. Sebuah perjanjian bahwa dia dan Heechul takkan pernah saling mengenal lagi karena dosa yang mereka miliki dulu.

"Kembalikan anakku!" tapi sepertinya dia sudah melupakan cinta terlarang yang pernah ia rajut dengan yeoja cantik itu. Rasa bersalah, cinta dan kasihnya pada istrinya yang sekarang—Tan Sungmin jauh lebih kuat dari apapun. Dia bukan tipe namja yang akan merusak janji yang telah yang ia katakan, tapi demi Sungmin, biarlah harga dirinya hilang.

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Apa gerangan sebenarnya namja ini? Anak? "Bukankah kau pernah mengandung anakku? Dimana dia sekarang? Kembalikan dia padaku sekarang!"

%ika. Zordick%

7 Oktober 2001

Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpegangan tangan erat. Saling berdoa dalam hati mereka masing-masing agar mereka tak berpisah. Namun di dalam hati mereka paling dalam mereka berharap bukanlah diri mereka yang merupakan anak tuan besar Tan.

"Hyung" Kibum membulatkan tekadnya, apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia akan tetap menganggap Siwon sebagai hyungnya dan Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya jika ialah yang ternyata anak kandung keluarga Tan. Ia akan tetap memanggil Kangin sebagai 'Daddy' dan tak akan memanggil siapapun selain Heechul sebagai 'Mommy'.

Kedua Kim lainnya mendongak, melirik wajah Kibum yang tersenyum begitu manis. Seolah ia tak merasa ketakutan. "Aku takut hyung, bagaimana jika akulah anak keluarga Tan?" tanya Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Kibum. Siwon tersenyum, "Bukankah kita saudara, siapapun diantara kita, kita akan tetap menyayangi kan selamanya?"

PLAAAKKK...

Ketiga anak itu membatu di tempatnya. Apa baru saja yang mereka lihat? Kangin menampar Heechul? Kedua orang tua mereka berkelahi? Bukankah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Daddy!" Siwon bangkit menahan tubuh Kangin bersama Kibum. Sementara Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ringkih Heechul. "Kau perempuan bejat! Pelacur! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki anak dari namja lain?" sumpah serapah terdengar meluncur bebas dari bibir Kangin. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Mommynya menghianati daddynya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Daddy, jangan sakiti Mommy lagi!" Siwon berdiri di depan Kangin merentangkan tangannya. Seolah ia siap dibunuh oleh ayahnya jika sang ayah berani menyakiti ibunya. "Bummie... hiks... hiks" tangisan lirih Heechul terdengar.

Kangin menghempas tubuh mungil Kibum, mendorongnya kuat. Suara erangan terdengar. Kali pertama Kibum di perlakukan kasar oleh sang ayah. Apakah begini sakit? "Daddy" Kibum mendongak, berusaha meminta belas kasihan dari Kangin.

"Anak haram sepertimu bagaimana bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Daddy?" pekik Kangin. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan terlihat jelas di mata hitam kelamnya.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" Heechul mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat Kibum yang siap menerima pukulan dari Kangin. "Daddy... hiks..." bukankah kau amat bodoh bocah? Kangin sudah amat membencimu, jangan panggil dia 'Daddy' lagi.

"Kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku jijik mendengarnya dari mulutmu!" teriak Kangin kalap mendaratkan tamparannya ke pipi putih mulus Kibum. Namun sebuah tangan kekar lain mencegahnya. "Jangan sakiti anakku!" suara wibawa khas seorang ayah. Suara yang membuat Kibum merasakan keamanan.

Hangeng menarik tubuh Kibum dari pelukan Heechul. Menggendong anak semata wayangnya itu dan memeluknya penuh kehangatan. "Baba di sini Bummie"

%ika. Zordick%

Wind...

Help me!

7 Oktober 2012

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap berjalan menelusuri bandara Incheon. Ukiran senyuman joker terlihat di wajahnya yang bagaikan ukiran nyata karya sang maha Kuasa. Surai hitamnya tertata sedikit acak memberi kesan bahwa dia bukan namja yang terlalu kaku meski kesan elite di setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis dan lesung pipi, serta gerak-geriknya yang terkesan sebagai seorang terhormat.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Pesonanya seolah menguar begitu saja tanpa terkendalikan. Kim Siwon—si sulung keluarga Kim. Anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang memiliki saham terbesar di perusahaan TV ternama. Dan jangan lupakan juga bahwa ibunya seorang politisi terkenal yang mempunyai kecantikan bak bidadari yang amat diagungkan masyarakat yang mungkin kelak akan menjadi president di negeri gingseng tersebut.

Kau...

Tak tahu malu Kim Siwon!

Kau melupakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya adalah janjimu.

"Aish... kenapa tak ada yang menjemputku? Sialan!" maki Siwon entah pada siapa. Dia mengutak-atik ponselnya. Berharap menemukan nama seseorang yang bisa ia hubungi dan menjemputnya di bandara ini. Ayolah, sudah lama sekali dia meninggalkan negara ini ke negara Sakura sana. Tak bisakah dia menerima sedikit kehormatan—yah.. maksudnya sopan santun untuk dijemput oleh keluarga tercintanya.

'My Brother'

Adikmu?

Yang mana?

"YACK! KIM KYUHYUN!" pekik Siwon pada Smartphonenya saat mendengar suara jawaban dari seberang sana. Bisa di tebak sang adik manisnya di seberang sana sedang menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar jeritan suara berat yang begitu berwibawa itu. Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya, dia dengan jelas mendengar dentuman musik yang keras dan suara wanita.

"Kyu... kau sedang berada di mana?"

"Di Club hyung, aish... kau pulang ya malam ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Aku akan segera kesana!" balas Kyuhyun dengan suara cerianya.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya. 'Apa lagi masalah yang dibuat anak setan itu?' batin Siwon. Ia bisa menebak, ia akan terkena getah juga dengan kelakuan bocah tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Namja berperawakan tinggi kurus menutup sambungan telponnya. Dia sedikit menggerutu tak senang, di liriknya yeoja cantik berpakaian minim yang sedang bergelayut manja di tubuhnya. "Siapa sayang?" tanya yeoja tersebut manja dengan nada setengah mendesah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Kyuhyun acuh menjilat seduktif leher putih wanita cantik tersebut. "Ahh~ chagiya~" rengek wanita itu menarik kasar wajah Kyuhyun dan mulai melumat bibir merah tebal yang terlihat pandai memanjakan wanita.

"Berhentilah bermain tuan muda, hyung anda sudah menunggu" namja imut berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun—sengaja menganggu kegiatan si bungsu keluarga Kim. "Brisik sekali kau Ryeowook—ssi, kau harusnya sadar siapa dirimu di sini" wanita cantik itu terlihat protes tak senang. Ryeowook masih menampilkan wajah datarnya. Berusaha seprofesional mungkin sebagai pelayan seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang terkenal nakal dan angkuh.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, di kecupnya lembut pipi wanita pemuas nafsunya itu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak mau anjingnya nyonya Kim itu menggonggong terus"

Ryeowook seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Dia sudah terlalu sering di katai dengan perkataan tidak sopan dari sang tuan muda. Dia sepertinya lebih memikirkan uang yang ia peroleh dari ini semua daripada harus terus mengeluh tentang apa yang ia terima.

"Lewat sini, tuan" ucap Ryeowook membungkuk hormat.

%ika. Zordick%

_Bibir itu terlalu mudah berucap_

_Kemudian seseorang yang tak tahu apapun percaya_

_Ia terluka, kemudian dia akan berdecih._

"_Penipu!"_

1 Januari 2002

Seorang bocah kecil menekuk lututnya. Dia tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman, di sekelilingnya terlihat hamparan salju putih yang amat cantik, ditambah dengan penerangan taman di tahun baru ini. Indah... seandainya bocah itu tak sedang meringkuk kedinginan.

Dia sendirian.

Dia kesepian.

Dan dia berharap.

"Mommy hiks... hiks..." isakkan lirih terdengar di bibirnya yang sudah mengering karena dingin. Embun nafasnya terlihat semakin jelas. Kukunya bahkan sudah membiru. Dia masih bertahan, dengan harapan akan keluarga yang begitu ia cintai.

"Siwon hyung" ratapnya memanggil orang yang begitu ia hormati setelah sang 'Daddy' yang tak mengakuinya lagi. "Jemput Bummie! Bummie mau bersama kalian"

Nafasnya semakin terdengar memburu seiring turunnya salju putih menimbun tubuhnya. "Hiks... Kyunnie! Hyung merindukanmu!" pekiknya diiringi dengan tangisan perih diiringi dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Bocah bodoh!

Seharusnya kau pulang ke rumahmu dan menikmati buaian hangat keluarga barumu. Mereka yang lama telah mencampakkanmu. Mereka melupakanmu. Kau tahu! Lihat! Untuk apa kau menahan dingin hingga pembuluh darahmu pecah? Untuk para pendusta yang mengatai diri mereka 'mencintaimu'?

"Daddy~" rengek Kibum—sang bocah menghapus air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Tak di perdulikannya darah yang menetes jatuh membuat butiran salju yang ada di pangkuannya berubah merah.

"Kibummie~" Kibum mendongak, senyum cerah tersemat di bibirnya mendengar suara lembut dan berwibawa memanggil namanya. Apakah itu 'Daddy' dan 'Mommy'?

Perlahan, senyuman itu hilang. Sosok itu bukan sosok yang ia inginkan. Yang ia lihat bukan Kim Heechul ataupun Kim Kangin. Yang datang menjemputnya bukan orang yang ia inginkan. "Ahjussi... ahjumma" lirih Kibum lemah. Air mata semakin deras mengalir.

"Astaga! Lihat apa yang terjadi dengan hidungmu! Ge... bawa Bummie kita ke rumah sakit!" Sungmin—yeoja cantik yang begitu menyayangi seorang Kim—Tan Kibum memeluk Kibum erat. Memberi rasa hangat seorang ibu yang seharusnya.

"'Hiks... PERGI! AKU MAU MOMMY YANG MEMELUKKU! BUKAN KAU!" teriak Kibum mendorong Sungmin sekuat tenaganya. "Kibum! Sopanlah pada ibumu!" Hangeng menahan amarahnya. Ia tak bisa terima Sungmin di perlakukan kasar oleh siapapun.

"Dia bukan ibuku! Dan kau... bukan ayahku"

Tangisan pilu itu terdengar lagi. Meraung meminta bantuan pada angin. Meminta agar harapannya untuk kembali pada keluarga lamanya terkabul. Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu. Ia rindu dekapan hangat daddynya, dia rindu senyuman indah mommynya, dia rindu kesoktahuan hyungnya dan dia rindu keusialan dongsaengnya. Dia rindu segalanya. Dia rindu rumah, dia rindu melihat butiran salju dari jendela kamarnya. Dia—hanya ingin kembali. Dia hanya bocah kecil yang tak tahu apapun. Kenapa ia yang harus menerima kesialan ini?

Terus berharap—

Dan bocah kecil itu pun menyerah.

Ia kecewa.

%ika. Zordick%

7 Oktober 2012

Dia duduk menyandar di sisi tempat tidurnya. Jarum infus menancap di nadi pergelangan tangannya. Wajah tampannya terlihat pucat, rambut hitamnya sekelam malam. Matanya menatap kosong pada jendela kamarnya. Menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat jelas dari sana.

Dia lelah menunggu. Bahkan sangat lelah.

"Bummie..." panggil seseorang lembut, mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dia tetap diam, malas menggubris. Dia jelas sangat tahu siapa orang yang selalu mengganggunya. "Mommy membuatkan sup yang sangat lezat, ayo makan!"

Kibum tak menjawab. Namja lemah tak berdaya itu adalah bocah kecil yang di dalam hatinya menyimpan kekecewaan yang begitu besar. "Sayaang~" panggil Sungmin—ibunya.

PRAANGG...

Salahkah Kibum yang masih tak bisa menerima sosok yeoja manis itu dalam hidupnya? Dia masih terluka, sangat terluka. Seandainya yeoja ini tak meminta dirinya dari Heechul, dia takkan seperti ini. Dia akan masih menjadi seorang Kim. Dia masih akan bermanja-manja pada mommynya. Dia masih akan menjadi namja yang akan membanggakan daddynya.

Makanan yang dibawa Sungmin seolah menjadi sia-sia, terbuang begitu saja karena di hempas oleh Kibumnya—anak semata wayangnya. "Apa kau tidak suka dengan sup? Kau mau makan apa chagi?" Sungmin seolah terbiasa dengan sikap Kibum. Dia tak menyerah. Dia enggan untuk menyerah meski hatinya sudah di penuhi oleh duri yang begitu tajam dan menusuk dalam.

"Suara apa itu?" Hangeng yang baru pulang membuka pintu kamar Kibum dengan setengah menghempasnya. "TAN KIBUM!" suara Hangeng terasa tersekat. Rasanya ingin memarahi anak kandungnya itu, memberi pelajaran agar tak bertindak kurang ajar pada istrinya.

"Paobai!" namun sebelum itu terjadi suara lembut sang istri seolah memperingatkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Hangeng beralih pada Sungmin—membantunya membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh anaknya.

"Bummie, makan ya! Mommy akan buatkan apa saja yang kau inginkan." Pinta Sungmin masih dengan begitu lembut.

"Berhentilah memanggil dirimu sendiri sebagai 'Mommy', Sungmin—ssi!" suara Kibum terdengar datar namun cukup menghancurkan hati Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau bukan ibuku"

"KIBUM!" senggak Hangeng saat ia melihat bahu Sungmin bergetar. Kibum masih diam, dia tak terlalu peduli dengan Hangeng yang memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi. Sejak dulu, dia memang tak peduli. "Tan Jifan! Lihat aku!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama China menjijikkan itu!"

PLAAAKKK...

"TAN HANGENG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Sungmin mendorong tubuh suami yang baru saja menampar wajah mulus Kibumnya. Hangeng terpaku di tempatnya, setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia menampar pipi anak yang begitu ia sayangi itu.

"KENAPA KAU BERHENTI? BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG!" Kibum mencabut selang infusnya. Dia cepat menghampiri Hangeng. Tingginya sudah hampir menyaingi sang ayah. "Te bu ci, ji fan, baba..."

"Mati sekarang atau enam bulan kemudian bukannya sama saja?" kata-kata tabu itu akhirnya keluar juga. Tubuh Sungmin seolah lemas seketika, dia merosot ke lantai. Air matanya mengalir dengan begitu deras. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, bummie!" Sungmin menutup wajahnya. Sampai kapanpun dia belum bisa membiarkan anaknya mati mendahului dirinya. Ia tak mau. Meski seburuk apapun Kibum memperlakukannya.

Kibum terkekeh, dia kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamarnya tersebut. "Mau kemana kau JiFan?"

"Klub!" jawab Kibum acuh.

Dia berbohong...

Dia ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengecewakannya.

Ia ingin kembali ke rumah, ia ingin memeluk dan tinggal di sisi mommynya sampai waktu kematiannya tiba. Enam bulan... bukankah itu waktu yang amat singkat. Hanya enam bulan, biarkan dia kembali ke masa yang lalu. Tolonglah~

%ika. Zordick%

14 February 2000

Tiga orang bocah berselisih umur satu tahun saling berebutan mematut diri mereka di cermin. Jas resmi yang mereka pakai seolah menambah kesan tampan yang memang sudah ada di wajah ketiga bersaudara itu. "Apa aku tampan?" tanya si anak tertua—Kim Siwon.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sibungsu ini memang suka sekali membuat rusak mood para hyungnya. "Tidak, akulah yang paling tampan hyung!"

"Benarkah? Bagian mana dari wajahmu yang terlihat tampan evil?" Siwon melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kibum tersenyum, "Bukankah aku yang paling tampan?"

"Mwo? Yang benar saja?" pekik keduanya serempak, merasa tak terima.

Suara kekehan seorang yeoja terdengar. Gaun merah panjang yang membalut tubuh indahnya terlihat sempurna. Ia sungguh seorang bidadari. "Mommy cantik!" pekik ketiganya serempak saling berebutan memeluk sang ibu.

"Hei... hei... Mommy mu itu milik Daddy" dengan cepat seorang namja dewasa memeluk tubuh Heechul. Berusaha menggoda ketiga anak tampannya agar tak bisa memeluk bidadari cantiknya.

"ANDWAEE!"

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Kim Kangin!" Heechul mendeathglare suaminya. Di sejajarkannya tubuhnya pada ketiga anaknya. "Baiklah, siapa yang ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Valentine!" ucap ketiganya begitu yakin. "Lalu?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyodorkan coklat yang mereka beli bersama dengan pelayan rumah mereka. "Ini untuk mommy" ucap Siwon. Heechul segera memeluk Siwon dan mengecup pipi si sulung. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk Kyuhyun.

"Coklatmu Kibummie?" tanya Heechul sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia sangat tahu bahwa putra keduanya lah yang tak pernah mengecewakannya. Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Bummie tidak punya coklat untuk Mommy. Maaf..." ucapnya jujur sambil menundukkan wajahnya menyesal.

Kangin tersenyum, "Ini coklat dariku" ucapnya mengecup bibir Heechul kemudian menggendong tubuh Kibum. "Tersenyumlah anak Daddy! Jangan murung begitu!"

Kibum mengangguk di gendongan Kangin. Heechul memperhatikan bingkisan coklat berwarna merah muda yang di berikann Kangin tadi. "Dasar licik" gumamnya.

"Huh... kenapa selalu Bummie sih yang di gendong?" keluh Siwon.

"Mommy!" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Heechul. "Baiklah ayo kita turun!"

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar bertulisan 'Kim Kibum' pelan—takut dia akan mengejutkan putra keduanya yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. "Masuk!" sahut Kibum dari dalam.

"Mommy~" Kibum sedikit terkejut. Apa mommynya ingin menagih coklat darinya?

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Maafkan Bummie, Mom" ucap Kibum tak berani menatap wajah ibunya. "Usahamu sia-sia untuk menolong Daddymu" Heechul tersenyum manis, dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kibum. Ditepuknya space di dekatnya—mengisyaratkan agar Kibum duduk di sana.

"Kau ingin membohongi Mommy dengan bersekongkol dengan Daddymu, eoh?"

Kibum menggeleng takut. "Aku tidak—"

"Daddy sudah mengakuinya, kalau dia melupakan hari ini dan meminta coklat darimu"

"Mommy marah?"

"Kenapa kau memberikan coklatmu chagiya?" Heechul mengelus surai hitam milik Kibum lembut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian bertengkar. Kurasa Daddy lebih membutuhkan coklat itu dari pada aku. Bukankah Mommy lebih senang ketika mendapat coklat dari Daddy dari pada dariku?" Kibum menatap mata Heechul lembut. Meminta pengertian dari yeoja yang amat ia sayangi tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu bijaksana?" Heechul memeluk Kibum erat dan mengecupi dahi namja kecil itu. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kita berikan pada tuan penolong daddy ini?"

"Tidur sambil memelukku ya, mommy!" pinta Kibum manja.

Heechul membaringkan tubuhnya bersama Kibum, di dekapnya tubuh anaknya. "Aku suka harum Mommy, mommy wangi~" ucap Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

7 Oktober 2012

"Siwonnie~" tak ada sedikitpun yang berubah. Yeoja itu masih tetap cantik. Di peluknya tubuh kekar anaknya yang sepertinya mewarisi wajahnya yang elok rupawan. Ia melepas rindunya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dengan putra sulungnya. "Mommy merindukanmu" ujarnya mengecup pipi Siwon.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Inilah yang terjadi jika Kim Siwon pulang dari Tokyo. Dia akan membuat Heechul melupakan keberadaan si bungsu tampan kita. "Bagaimana? Apakah menyenangkan berada di Jepang, Wonnie?" sosok berwibawa itu berganti memeluk Siwon. Kelihatan sekali raut kebanggaan di wajahnya. Ia juga merindukan sosok anak sulungnya itu rupanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka di sana" ucap Siwon jelas. "Aku merindukanmu Daddy, Mommy. Di sana juga tak menarik"

"Ya.. ya... kau mengatakan Tokyo tak menarik setelah kau membuat seluruh gadis di sana menjeriti namamu" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kim Kyuhyun!" Heechul terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya. "Ayolah mommy! Yeoja di Seoul itu bagian kekuasaanku!"

"Sudahlah, Siwon kita sudah lelah. Ayo makan malam dulu!"

Keluarga yang bahagia kah?

Sangat bahagia...

Jika kita tak melupakan salah satu bagian dari keluarga ini masih ada di luar, melihat dari mobilnya kehangatan yang di dalam rumah tersebut. "Aku juga sudah lelah Daddy" bisik Kibum lirih pada angin.

"Aku ingin kembali sungguh~. Aku ingin kalian sambut seperti si pecundang Kim Siwon. Aku ingin kalian manjakan seperti si tak berguna Kim Kyuhyun. Bukankah aku jauh lebih baik dari mereka tapi kenapa aku yang kau buang?"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam club malam. Tak terlalu sulit, tak perlu kartu pengenal, tak perlu umur yang cukup, tak perlu uang yang banyak ataupun kenalan yang hebat. Dia penerus keluarga Tan. Keluarga mafia yang menguasai hampir semua klub dan tempat hiburan malam, dia juga pemilik beberapa perusahaan besar di belahan dunia.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" ucap penjaga club tersebut membungkuk dalam. Butler yang setia mengikuti Kibum tampak memberi isyarat agar jalan Kibum segera di buka. "Yesung—ssi, siapkan kamar untukku!"

Yesung—sang butler membungkuk hormat dan berbicara pada sang manajer club. "Lewat sini tuan muda" ucap sang manajer sopan—layaknya seorang penjilat yang tak ingin buruk di mata atasannya.

Kibum memasuki kamar yang biasanya ia sewa. Kamar VVIP yang terbilang amat mewah. "Panggilkan Lee Donghae!" perintahnya.

"Tuan besar akan marah jika beliau mengetahui anda berhubungan lagi dengan salah seorang pelacur tuan" Yesung berbicara sesopan mungkin. Dia juga bertugas melaksanakan pengawasan dari sang tuan besar sekaligus menjaga tuan mudanya itu.

Kibum menatap Yesung tajam, "Salah seorang? Aku hanya berhubungan dengan satu Yesung—ssi"

"Maafkan saya! Tapi anda harus tetap ingat bahwa Donghae—ssi adalah pelacur"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau adalah Hangeng—ssi eoh?" Kibum melirik cermin. Wajah tampannya seolah sia-sia, darah keturunan keluarga kaya dan berkuasa dalam dirinya seolah hanya kebohongan. Dia tak pernah jatuh cinta selain pada seorang pelacur yang bekerja di klub milik ayahnya. Bukankah tragis?

"Perlakukan tuan muda dengan baik!" suara manejer klub itu terdengar dengan masuknya seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian minim ke dalam kamar. "Keluarlah Yesung—ssi!" perintah Kibum. Yesung membungkuk pada Kibum kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan sepasang manusia itu di dalam kamar luas sebagai saksi perbuatan maksiat banyak orang.

"JiFan"

"Panggil aku Kibum!" perintah Kibum.

Donghae diam, senyuman manis kemudian terukir di bibirnya yang berwarna merah mencolok. "Aku tidak mau!" Donghae duduk di pangkuan Kibum, ke dua lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher namja tampan itu. Bagaimanapun ia ditugaskan untuk melayani namja itu kan? Dia tak beda dengan tamu-tamunya yang lain.

Hangeng sudah pernah memperingatkannya, 'Jifan kami adalah penikmat tubuhmu, tak lebih! Jangan berharap cinta darinya dan mengubah kondratmu sebagai wanita murahan'. Kata-kata yang terlalu menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya sadar atas posisinya. Dia tak lebih dari pemuas Kibum dan Kibum tak lebih dari lebih dari pelanggannya.

"Bukankah nama itu menunjukkan sisi lemahmu?" Donghae meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kibum. Melepas berlahan satu persatu kancing kemeja Kibum.

"Noona"

Perlahan Donghae menuntun tangan Kibum menyentuh tubuhnya. Kibum cepat menarik tangannya kembali. "Jifan, bukankah kau di sini untuk ini?"

"Aku mencintaimu noona!"

"Sadarlah! Kau pangeran dan aku hanya pelacur!" hancur sudah pertahanan Donghae. Air mata itu jatuh juga. "Noona~" Kibum merengek, memakaikan jaketnya pada Donghae. "Aku akan bicara dengan baba, agar kau hanya di tempatkan sebagai penyanyi"

"Tan JIFAN!" Kibum menatap Donghae, mata yang penuh penderitaan itu jelas mengiris hati Donghae. Kenapa tuan muda yang memiliki segalanya itu harus begitu menderita. Mengapa dia yang rendah, tidak memiliki tatapan itu. "Tatap aku! Aku tahu kau bersedih, aku tahu bagaimana jalan hidupmu. Tapi kau bukalah hatimu untuk keluarga Tan. Mereka jauh lebih baik dari keluarga Kim"

"Donghae—ya, berhentilah membahas itu!"

"Aku tahu Nyonya Tan, dia amat baik. Dia mencemaskanmu, dia selalu bertanya padaku di saat kau tak ada di rumah, apakah kau bersamaku atau tidak. Apakah Nyonya Kim melakukan itu juga? Atau jangan-jangan dia lupa telah melahirkanmu?"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

"TAN JIFAN!" Donghae mengecup dahi Kibum lembut. "Aku ingin kau melihat dunia Bummie, aku mendengarnya, usiamu yang tinggal enam bulan itu."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tak pernah di sampingmu, aku hanya seorang—" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya, di peluknya Kibum erat. Di bisikkannya kata yang selalu menyakiti hatinya namun ia tahu itu kenyataan yang harus ia terima "Pelacur"

"Noona~"

"6 bulan ataupun 60 tahun lagi, aku akan tetap seperti ini jika keluarga Tan menginginkannya. Kau tahu, sejak Tuan Tan tahu bahwa kau sering bersama denganku dia tak membiarkanku di sentuh oleh tamu lain"

Kibum diam, otaknya sibuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Mereka mencintaimu, keluarga Tan lebih mencintaimu dari keluarga manapun. 6 bulan, biarkan itu masa hidupmu yang bahagia. Aku akan ada di sampingmu untuk membantumu mencapai kebagian itu"

TBC

Hah... atau END saja ya?

Lanjut atau nggak?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wind Story**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook and other **

**Summary: "Mencintai gurumu sendiri?", "Playboy jahat yang berakhir menjadi seorang gay?", "Anak haram yang bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri?", "Mencintai seorang pelacur?". "Bukankah Tuhan mengutuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat?"**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

**Rated: T to M**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, BL**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Apakah kau percaya dengan karma?

Hai... angin yang begitu menyejukkan jiwa. Bisakah kalian membawa dendam seorang bocah yang begitu terluka itu? Apakah kalian tak mengasihaninya?

Bawakan dendam itu pergi...

Kembalikan harapannya...

Dia hanya ingin bahagia di sisa hidupnya, apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?

%ika. Zordick%

10 Januari 2002

"JIFAAAANNN!" tangisan meraung dari seorang yeoja cantik terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Seorang namja tampan memeluk istrinya itu, menenangkannya sekuat yang ia bisa. Meski hatinya ikut tersayat sakit. Hatinya juga merasa kekhawatiran luar biasa. Ia juga merasakan yang di rasakan Sungmin—yeojanya. Bahkan mungkin ia merasakan yang lebih parah dari itu. Ia ayah biologis dari bocah kecil yang kini berada di dalam ruangan UGD.

"Tenanglah Nyonya Tan!" seorang dokter berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Tolong Jifan kami! Tolong jifan kami!" racau Sungmin menggapai kerah baju dokter tersebut. Matanya menyalang tajam, ia sungguh serius akan membunuh dokter-dokter yang menangani Kibumnya dan meratakan dengan tanah rumah sakit ini jika terjadi masalah dengan Kibumnya.

Hangeng menarik tubuh Sungmin. Ia sangat mengetahui yeoja yang amat ia cintai itu. Yeoja berbeda yang merupakan pewaris tunggal kekayaan mafia keluarga Jung. Kekuasaan dan kekerasan sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya dari dahulu. "Tenanglah Paobai, Jifan kita akan baik-baik saja!"

Seorang dokter yang lebih tua bersama tim medisnya keluar dari ruangan Kibum di rawat. "Apakah Jifan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng menghampiri dokter tua itu.

"Pembuluh darahnya pecah, kami memerlukan stok darah tuan Tan" jelas sang dokter.

"Ambil darahku! Ambil semuanya jika Jifan ku bisa di selamatkan!" teriak Sungmin memegang tangan dokter itu. Dia menangis lagi. "Anakku... hiks... hiks... dia hidupku. Tanpa dia aku tak bisa hidup. Hiks..." isakkan lirih kembali terdengar.

"Ikut kami Nyonya!"

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin menatap lirih Kibum dengan mata merah membengkak miliknya. Matanya tak henti menatap wajah pucat bocah itu dengan foxy indahnya. "Tidurlah! Sudah tiga hari kau tak tidur paobai!" Hangeng memeluk bahu Sungmin dari belakang. Memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang memang wajib ia lakukan sebagai kepala keluarga Tan.

"Aku tidak akan tidur, jika tak melihat kelopak mata indah ini terbuka, Hannie~" Sungmin menyentuh kelopak mata Kibum yang masih setia menutup rapat. Dia kemudian beralih mengusap lembut pipi tirus pucat, "Dia amat tampan, mirip denganmu"

Hangeng duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kibum. Di tatapnya bocah kecil yang mewarisi darahnya. "Jifan, sadarlah, kau dan Mommymu tak kasihan melihat baba? Menyiksa baba seperti ini?"

Sungmin menatap tajam Hangeng. "Apa yang kau bicarakan China busuk?" terdengar penekanan di suaranya. Mengintimidasi Hangeng dan membuat Hangeng sedikit merinding. Hangeng tersenyum, diusapnya rambut panjang hitam Sungmin dengan lembut. "Apa kau tega melihatku menderita karenamu? Cukup Jifan yang membuatku merasa sakit begini, Yeobo. Jangan kau juga! Aku takkan mempunyai kekuatan apapun tanpa kalian di sampingku"

Hening...

Hanya ada detakan jantung Kibum yang terdengar dari alat medis. Begitu lemah namun teratur. Suara detik jarum jam pun terdengar meramaikan, tetes-tetes cairan di dalam infus itu masuk ke dalam darah sang bocah. Membantu memberikan harapan baru.

Kelopak mata indah itu, seandainya ia bisa terbuka sekarang juga.

Lihatlah, siapa sesungguhnya orang-orang yang mencintaimu, yang melihatmu dengan tatapan kasih. Mereka berdua orang tuamu sebenarnya. Ayah kandungmu dan ibu tirimu yang tak punya ikatan darah apapun denganmu tapi tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Seharusnya kau mensyukurinya.

"Mommy~" lirih Kibum—mengigau.

"Wo men te xiou erl!" terlihat kebahagian di raut wajah lelah Hangeng. Sungmin segera bangkit dan mengelus rambut Kibum lembut. Senyuman indah terlihat di wajah manisnya. "Dia sadar ming!"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Mommy di sini" bisik Sungmin di telinga Kibum. Mata itu masih terpejam, di raihnya tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. "Bummie sayang Mommy! Jangan pergi! Jangan lupakan Bummie! Jangan tinggalkann Bummie"

"Nee~, Mommy takkan meninggalkanmu! Takkan pernah sayang! Takkan pernah!" ucap Sungmin mengecup pipi Kibum. Hangeng memegang tangan Kibum yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin di dadanya. "Baba akan melindungi kalian! Baba akan jamin takkan ada yang meninggalkanmu lagi"

Kalian terlalu berharap!

Bocah kecil itu, dalam mimpinya bukanlah dirimu yang ia panggil.

Ia memanggil yeoja lain. Sosok ibu kandungnya dan ayah yang mengasuhnya. Bukan kalian. Dia sehat dan membuka mata itu keesokan harinya karena ia percaya bahwa yang semalam datang. Menjaganya dan memberikan rasa aman padanya adalah keluarga Kim.

Dia hidup dengan dasar itu. Dia hidup dengan harapan yang dihasilkan oleh tipuan imajinasinya.

%ika. Zordick%

9 Oktober 2012

Dengan langkah yang begitu berkharisma, namja tegap tinggi bertubuh atletis melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya di Seoul. Dia melempar senyuman jokernya sesekali saat melihat yeoja-yeoja manis berusaha mencuri pandang padanya dengan malu-malu. Di liriknya jam tangannya, "Kemana si bocah setan itu?" sungutnya.

Bocah setan?

Kau mengatai adik bungsumu dengan kata 'bocah setan'? Kau tak merasa kau sungguh keterlaluan Kim Siwon? Kim Kyuhyun sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dari dirimu.

Sipecundang yang bersembunyi di balik topeng kesempurnaan itu.

Si melankolist yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SIWON?" teriakan tanpa sopan santun yang sebenarnya terdengar dari bocah yang sedang di katai Siwon di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang dengan gampangnya meninggalkannya—pergi ke sekolah sendirian.

Apa kau tak tahu Kyuhyun—ssi, ada orang yang lebih kesal karena di tinggalkan. Orang yang bahkan mungkin sudah kau lupakan. Salah satu hyungmu yang selalu sabar menunggumu dahulu. Apa kau tak ingat? Hyungmu yang selalu membangunkanmu dengan lembut karena suruhan Mommymu. Dia yang setia menunggumu meski dia sudah terlambat. Apa kau tak mengingatnya?

"Salah mu sendiri, kau tak lihat ini sudah pukul berapa?" jawab Siwon santai sambil memutar bola matanya. Jenuh juga mendengar si maknae mengajukan protes.

"Setidaknya kau kan harus menunggu adikmu yang manis ini" Kyuhyun melempar senyuman pemungkasnya pada yeoja cantik berseragam minim yang baru saja lewat. "Noona~" Kyuhyun memanggil gadis cantik tersebut dengan suara menggoda. Di hampirinya gadis tersebut.

"Tuan muda, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" peringat sang butler yang di tugaskan untuk melayani dan mengawasi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecih, "Diamlah! Kau mengganggu saja!"

"Noona, boleh ku tahu nomor ponselmu?"

"Dasar anak itu" Siwon memijit pelipisnya. Tak di sangkanya si maknae keluarganya itu sungguh begitu merepotkan. Ternyata benar apa yang di katakan Mommy dan Daddy nya di telepon saat ia masih berada di Jepang. Kyuhyun memang tak terkendali saat bertemu dengan wanita cantik dan sexy.

"Ryeowook—ssi, jika kau mau kau boleh menjadi butler ku saja" Siwon mencoba menawarkan. Kasihan juga melihat namja imut itu harus berusaha begitu susah payah. Dimarahi sepanjang waktu oleh Nyonya Kim karena ketidak becusannya menjaga Kyuhyun. Kenyataannya memang Kyuhyunlah yang tak terkontrol.

Ryeowook—sang butler hanya terdiam menatap majikannya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kecewa yang sulit di artikan. Apakah namja itu menyesal karena di tempatkan di posisi yang salah. Siwon terdiam, dia tak sungguh merasa canggung untuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Mata itu jauh lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun dari pada mata para yeoja yang mengharapkan Kyuhyun. Mata itu sungguh lebih perhatian dari mata yang dimiliki oleh Mommy dan Daddy mereka. Dan mata itu jauh lebih kecewa dari mata miliknya karena melihat kelakuan adiknya sekarang.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Dimasukkannya kembali ponselnya ke saku celana seragamnya. "Oke... Ayo kita ke ruang Kepala Sekolah hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun ceria merangkul bahu Siwon. Sementara mata Siwon tak bisa beralih dari wajah sang butler yang kini tersenyum pahit menatap punggung—dongsaengnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Ada apa dengan mereka?

Bukankah mereka sebenarnya satu? Tapi kunjung ingin terpisah.

Satu sisi ingin saling menyatukan, sisi lain ingin berpisah.

Sebuah kejelasan mereka saling merindukan, namun kejelasan lain menegaskan mereka saling terluka.

%ika. Zordick%

4 Maret 2000

Seorang bocah bersurai coklat ikal berlari menelusuri padang rumput yang luas. Senyuman tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampan sekaligus manisnya. Gelak tawa terus terdengar dari bibir merah ranumnya. "Tuan muda, jangan berlari! Nanti kau terjatuh!" bocah kecil berperawakan manis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya mencoba mengejar. Kaki kecilnya takkan pernah bisa mengimbangi lari dari bocah yang lain.

BUGGHH...

Bocah bersurai coklat ikal itu terjatuh. "Tuan muda!" membuat bocah perawakan manis mau tak mau mempercepat langkahnya. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Gwechana?" bocah tinggi yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka berlari menghampiri bersama bocah lain yang bersurai hitam kelam. "Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" terlihat kecemasan di bola mata sekelam malamnya.

Kyuhyun—bocah yang terjatuh itu menangis kencang. "Mommy~~ HUWEEE~~~"

Ryeowook—bocah berperawakan manis memucat. Ia pasti dimarahi lagi setelah ini. Kibum—bocah dengan surai hitam kelam menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "Jangan menangis, Ryeowook akan di marahi kalau kau menangis!"

Siwon—si sulung mengangguk menyetujui. "Bukankah kau lelaki yang tangguh Kyu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menangis hanya karena luka seperti ini"

"Aku tidak menangis" Kyuhyun tak terima. Di hapusnya kasar air matanya. "Bagus, kalau begitu Ryeowook—ssi, tolong obati luka Kyu ya!"

Ryeowook mengangguk senang. Entah bagaimana ia harus berterima kasih pada ke dua Kim yang begitu bijaksana meski usia mereka masih terbilang sangat muda. "Terima kasih Tuan Kibum, Terima kasih Tuan Siwon" ucapnya membungkuk dalam.

Siwon dan Kibum berpandangan. Mereka tersenyum kemudian, "Ayo kita menemui Changmin—ssi dan Yunho—ssi, mereka pasti mencari kita. Kami pergi dulu eoh!" ujar Siwon kemudian. Ryeowook mengangguk.

Siwon berlalu terlebih dahulu, Kibum menatap Ryeowook. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tidak mau merepotkan Changmin—ssi seperti Kyu merepotkanmu Ryeowook—ssi"

"Hmm? Maksud anda?"

"Anniyo, sebaiknya kau segera membantunya" Kibum mengikuti langkah Siwon kemudian. Menghilang di balik bukit-bukit kecil menghampiri masing-masing butler penjaga mereka yang usianya tak terpaut jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya kesal saat melihat Ryeowook yang masih memandang punggung Kibum. "Jangan melihat hyungku!" teriaknya menyadarkan Ryeowook. "Maafkan saya Tuan muda"

"Kau tak boleh melihat orang lain selain aku. Kau dengar Ryeowook—ssi?" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Kenapa? Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja ia merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak suka saat melihat Ryeowook menatap orang lain selain dirinya. "Yang majikanmu kan aku!" dasar bocah! Padahal usiamu masih terlalu muda untuk bersikap begitu arrogant

"Tuan muda benar. Ahh—baiklah, ayo kita obati!"

Ryeowook meniup luka di lutut Kyuhyun dan mulai mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari rensel yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Karena Kyuhyun—orang yang hanya boleh ia tatap selalu terluka. Ia adalah peri yang akan menjaga bocah egois itu. Menenangkan hatinya dan mengobati lukanya. Menerima semua akibat dari kesalahannya.

%ika. Zordick%

9 Oktober 2012

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah di sekolah barunya. Entah boleh dia percaya atau tidak pada namja yang terpaut lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah sang dongsaeng yang tampak begitu ceria mengetik massage pendek melalui smartphonenya. Tak sulit untuk menebak kepada siapa Kim Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Jelas saja untuk para yeoja yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Hati seorang Kim Siwon semakin tak tenang, perasaannya terasa canggung. Hanya firasatnya atau ia memang di awasi oleh seseorang. Sejak ia datang di Korea. "Kyu~" saat Siwon hendak menanyakan apakah sang adik memiliki stalker, Kyuhyun berbalik. "Kita sampai!" dia menunjuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan dagunya.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, dia mengetuk pintu itu. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu kayu coklat tersebut, pintu itu terbuka. BRUGGHHH...

"Aww..." ringis seorang yeoja berambut hitam kecoklatan. Yeoja cantik yang tak perlu waktu lama langsung bisa ditebak berprofesi sebagai seorang guru. Siwon terpaku sejenak, waktu seolah berhenti, hatinya berdebar cepat, aliran darahnya menjadi lebih deras. Obsidian hitam miliknya tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik bak bidadari sosok yang sedang terduduk di lantai di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran karena hyungnya yang konon tak pernah bisa menyakiti wanita sedikitpun kini hanya terdiam. Dia kenal yeoja yang terjatuh di sana. Ia tahu dengan baik yeoja yang selalu menghukumnya karena bermain PSP di kelas. Ia juga amat tahu guru yang ia rasa sok ikut campur urusannya.

"Gwechanayo seongsenim" akhirnya Ryeowook lah yang mengambil tindakan untuk mengulurkan tangan pada sang guru. Guru cantik itu menatap Siwon tajam—tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab, sombong dan arrogant itulah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan atas namja luar biasa tampan di hadapannya tersebut.

"Gamshamida Ryeowook—ssi" Guru—Park Leeteuk tersenyum memamerkan angelic smilenya yang membuat orang bisa yakin bahwa ia baru saja terjatuh dari langit dan kehilangan sayapnya. Amat cantik. Indah dan tak terlukiskan.

Siwon tersadar dari keterpesonaannya saat Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya agak keras. "MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TAK SENGAJA!" Kikuk. Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk pertama kali pada orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya. Leeteuk tertawa, kesan yang terekam di otaknya berubah. 'Anak ini anak yang baik'.

Kepala sekolah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Berhati-hatilah lain kali Leeteuk seongsenim. Saya sudah menunggu anda Siwon—ssi"

Siwon memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat membereskan barang-barang sang guru yang ia tabrak. Leeteuk membalas senyum itu, kesan yang ia berikan pada Siwon bertambah saat Kepala Sekolah dengan sopannya mempersilahkan Siwon duduk.

Kim Siwon, si anak yang akan membuat dirinya bermasalah. Sama seperti halnya dengan Kim Kyuhyun. Mereka penguasa yang susah untuk di atur.

"Ryeowook—ah, kurasa kau akan mengalami hari yang sulit karena kau akan menjaga dua tuan muda di sekolah ini" bisik Leeteuk di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum, ia menggeleng lemah. "Tuan muda pertama jauh lebih dewasa, seongsenim" ucap Ryeowook dengan suara yang ia usahakan kecil.

Leeteuk mengagguk mengerti. _She see._ Perbedaan manner ke dua Kim itu. Mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Si sulung yang terlihat berkharisma, dan si adik yang tak punya sopan santun. Ketika langkah kaki indahnya yang dibalut high heels berwarna biru aqua itu hendak melangkah pergi, suara sang kepala sekolah menghentikannya. "Miss Park!" panggil sang namja paruh baya tersebut.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, Leeteuk membenarkan pegangannya pada buku-buku tebal dan berkas yang sedari tadi ia bawa—yang sempat terjatuh akibat si sulung Kim. "Nee, Sanjangnim. Anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang amat indah kembali terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Bukankah kau ada jadwal di kelas XIIA sekarang?"

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Nee~"

"Bisakah kau membawa siswa Kim Siwon—ssi bersamamu?"

Leeteuk masih setia dengan senyuman manisnya hingga—

"Ye?"

"Ikutlah bersama Park Seongsenim!" namja paruh baya itu melirik Siwon yang hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya. Tentu saja ini anugerah baginya, siapapun bisa menebak ia sedang jatuh cinta pada guru cantik itu. Ya~ tentu saja bagi kita yang peka dan menghargai cinta.

PRAANGG...

Hancur sudah hari bahagia Leeteuk. Cukup satu Kim yang ia tangani dan kini ia harus berjalan bersisian di satu lorong yang sama bersama Kim lainnya. Hah~ DUNIAnya hancur!

%ika. Zordick%

5 Januari 2003

Wajah pucat anak yang sedang berada di kursi roda itu masih terlihat begitu murung. Tiada senyuman indahnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan, tak ada wajah tampan dengan rona kebahagian lagi. Hanya dia yang terpuruk. Hanya dia kecewa. Hanya seorang bocah yang merasa—sendirian.

Kim Kibum—tidak, dia Tan JiFan, bocah blasteran China Korea yang menawan. Hatinya hancur sehancur tubuhnya. Hidupnya hilang seiring dengan kejiwaannya yang terseret kesedihan yang semakin mendalam. "Jifan... Selamat datang kembali di rumah" teriak seorang yeoja cantik sekaligus manis bersurai hitam kelam padanya.

Kibum masih diam, dia menatap sekelilingnya. Dia rindu rumah.

Tapi dia sudah sampai di rumah.

"Rumah?" tanyanya—entah pada siapa. Entah pada sepasang suami istri yang ada di hadapannya. Sang namja yang memang ayah kandungnya atau pada sang ibunda tiri yang begitu menyayanginya. Ataukah ia sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dirinya yang tampak begitu menyedihkan bagaikan seorang bocah jalanan yang tak terawat lagi. Seolah kedua orang tuanya telah tiada.

Mereka memang telah tiada...

Tapi bukankah kau sudah dapat gantinya? Kibummie...

Dia tertawa meremehkan. Senyuman getir terlihat dibibirnya yang pucat dan kering. "Rumah?" tanyanya kembali. Mungkin pada salju di luar sana yang sedang turun menghapus warna dunia menjadi kembali suci dan bersih. Putih—warna kesukaannya.

"Ini bukan rumahku, ahjussi" ucapnya polos namun dengan suara begitu lemah pada sosok namja China bertatapan sama polosnya dengannya. Begitu mirip. Begitu sama. Bukankah mereka terlihat begitu mirip?

Deg...

Deg...

Ya... itu bukan rumahmu.

Ini bukan rumahmu Kibummie. Rumahmu adalah kediaman keluarga Kim. Meski kediaman itu tak sebesar kediaman Tan. Tak semewah kediaman Tan. Namun rumah itu menjadi saksi begitu besarnya cintamu pada keluarga Kim.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah. Senyuman yang merekah pada bibir pink alaminya berubah menghilang. Raut kekecewaan jelas terlihat di ukiran wajah cantiknya. Dicengkramnya kuat lengan Hangeng—suaminya. Untuk menguatkannya, untuk meyakinnya bahwa ia masih baik-baik saja meski rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi. Meski duri-duri itu kembali menancap di hati bersih seperti salju di luar sana.

"Ini rumahmu sayang—rumah barumu" ucap Hangeng menatap dalam mata hitam kelam yang sama seperti miliknya. Berjongkok di hadapan bocah berkursi roda itu. Memberikan senyuman penuh kasih sayangnya. Tapi sialnya, bocah itu tak membalas senyumannya. Bocah itu menangis. Kibumnya menangis.

"Mommy... Daddy..." rengek Kibum. "Bummie mau bertemu Mommy dan Daddy"

Sungmin menunduk, mengusap lembut surai hitam pendek Kibum. "Kami Mommy dan Daddymu Jifan"

Begitu lembut. Kelembutanmu takkan menghasilkan apapun Tan Sungmin. Bocah itu tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ibunya. Kaulah yang membuatnya hancur seperti ini.

Kibum menepis kasar tangan Sungmin di kepalanya. "Ahjumma~, kumohon bawa aku kembali. Aku rindu ibuku. Aku rindu ayahku" Kibum menatap Hangeng dengan penuh harap. Berharap sang ayah akan luluh dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Yesung—ssi!" panggil Hangeng penuh wibawa pada seorang remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Dia membungkuk formal, penuh rasa hormat dan keeleganan layaknya seorang butler profesional yang bergaji mahal. "Saya di sini tuan besar"

"Bawa Tuan mudamu ke kamarnya!" perintah Hangeng mutlak, berusa menulikan telinganya dari jerit tangis sang anak dan membutakan matanya untuk melihat air mata serta penolakan dari sang bocah yang mewarisi ketampanannya tersebut.

BRAAKK...

Kibum terjatuh, nafas Sungmin semakin tercekat. Ribuan atau bahkan jutaan solusi tak berguna berputar di kepalanya. Pilihan-pilihan yang seolah sia-sia menjadi momok yang membuatnya frustasi. "Hangeng—ah! Kumohon!"

Anggaplah sebagai nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu yang tak ingin kehilangan anaknya. Seorang ibu yang tak ingin anaknya terluka. Bukankah kau begitu mulia ibu? Bukankah kau seharusnya mendapatkan penghargaan tertinggi atas kesucian hatimu untuk bocah yang bahkan tak pernah kau lahirkan dan kau kenal sebelumnya. Dia—bocah itu, anak haram suamimu. Kau harusnya mengutuknya. Kau harusnya membuangnya. Jika bisa kau harusnya membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Yesung terdiam, pertama kalinya ia melihat sang Nyonya Besar berlutut dan melakukan hal yang membuang harga dirinya yang amat terhormat itu. Hanya demi seorang bocah cengeng yang kini terisak menahan perih di hati dan tubuhnya? Sehormat apapun Sungmin pada Hangeng—suaminya, baginya haram untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Ia seorang penerus di sini bukan? Dia dibesarkan di keluarga terhormat sebagai orang yang punya kekuasaan dan keji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" mata Hangeng membulat terkejut. Segera di raihnya lengan Sungmin, mengangkat istrinya agar berhenti melakukan hal bodoh yang takkan bisa merubah keputusannya. "Kembalikan Kibum pada keluarganya, kumohon!"

"KAU GILA!?" Sungmin mendongak, menemukan sosok sang ayah yang sedang menatapnya nyalang. "Aku tak ingin anak itu menderita Aboeji. Kembalikan dia ke tempat yang seharusnya"

PLAAKKK...

Hangeng menutup mulutnya. Ia semakin tak percaya dengan tingkah sang mertua pada istrinya. Kibum bahkan berhenti menangis melihat kekerasan di depan matanya. Ini yang kedua kalinya, setelah adegan kedua mantan orangtuanya berkelahi karenanya. Sekarang, seorang ahjumma yang baik hati dimatanya itu harus di tampar oleh seorang yang terlihat begitu jahat.

"Anak ini! Adalah cucuku! Apa ada yang kurang jelas dengan itu?" namja yang mengenakan tradisional Korea itu terlihat begitu mengintimidasi di ruangan luas tersebut. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kibum yang menegang saking takutnya pada sosoknya. "Kau, kenapa kau begitu tak berguna? Ajari istrimu dengan baik, atau lebih baik kau ceraikan saja!"

"ABOEJI!"

"Jika ada yang membawa cucuku pergi dari sisi keluarga besar Lee dan Tan, kupastikan aku dan ayahmu Hangeng—ah, akan menghancurkan keluarga yang menampung cucuku ini"

Kibum bukan anak bodoh. Ia tahu maksud dari kata-kata tersebut. Keluarga Kim hancur? Mommynya akan menderita, Daddynya akan kelelahan dan kedua saudaranya akan bersedih. Bagaimana mungkin? Karena dia? Kenapa harus selalu karena dia?

"Hiks... hiks..." isakkan itu runtuh juga. Air mata itu mengalir kembali. "Haraboeji... hiks... hiks..." lirih. Panggilan yang memilukan itu terdengar dari bibir pucat sang bocah cerdas. "Anak pintar, ayo kita bertemu dengan yeye mu di China"

%ika. Zordick%

14 February 2003

"Tuan muda, apa kau tak bosan melakukan itu?" tanya seorang maid pada seorang bocah yang masih sibuk melipat origami agar menjadi burung-burung yang begitu cantik. Bocah itu melirik sang maid yang sedari tadi tampak bosan memandangi tingkah sang majikan tapi tidak untuk wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh anak yang belum genap berusia tujuh tahun tersebut.

Kibum—sang Tuan muda tak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau sendiri tak bosan melihatku terus?" balas Kibum dengan wajah dan nada yang begitu datar. Yesung—sang butler menatap tajam sang maid, memberi isyarat agar segera menyingkir. "Jangan terlalu kaku, Yesung—ssi!" peringat Kibum saat maid itu pergi menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Bukankah kau tak menyukainya?"

"Tapi sepertinya aku lebih tak menyukai Sungmin—ssi, bisakah kau menyingkirkannya untukku juga?"

"Berhentilah berbicara bodoh! Tuan muda..." Yesung seolah tak mau kalah dalam berdebat dengan sang majikan yang jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Kibum menarik sayap burung kertasnya. "Selesai" gumamnya lebih riang dari biasanya. Membuat Yesung harus bersedia berdiri lebih dekat dengan Kibum. Apa gerangan yang sedang dilakukan sang tuan muda yang biasanya bersedih itu hingga menjadi ceria seperti ini?

"Apa itu?"

"1001 burung dari kertas. Aku sudah membuatnya, apakah permintaanku akan terkabul?"

Yesung tersenyum samar. Bocah ini...

Bocah yang sama dengan yang kecewa beberapa bulan lalu. Bocah yang berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk melindungi keluarganya. Bocah bodoh yang tak mengerti bahwa keajaiban itu omongkosong.

Yesung bisa menebaknya, apa yang akan di minta sang bocah.

_Kembalikan aku kepada keluargaku,Tuhan..._

Namun ia harus bersedia menelan ludah takjub. Bocah itu tak sepolos dan senaif yang kau kira Yesung—ssi. Dia jauh lebih kuat dan lebih mengerti arti kekecewaan. "Coklat valentine ini, biarkan aku memberikannya pada seorang yang tepat. Bukan pada Mommy lagi! Kumohon!" gumam Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sakit...

Tentu saja, mungkin tak lama ia mengenal Tan Jifan—Tan Kibum, tapi selama waktu sebentar itu ia terus berdiri di sisi sang tuan muda. Ia tahu watak kokoh sang majikan. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya dan menderitanya orang yang terus berharap. Rasanya ia jauh lebih beruntung, ia tak mengenal orang tuanya dan diasuh oleh kelurga Lee untuk menjadi seorang pelayan. Inilah artinya 'Bersyukurlah atas apapun di hidupmu' karena ada orang yang mungkin jauh lebih sedih hidupnya darimu.

"Aku bisa mengantarkannya untuk Mommymu jika kau memerintahkannya, tuan muda" bahkan Yesung yang terkenal tak punya hati pun turut tersentuh. Bagaimana mungkin seorang butler berwajah datar dan tak berhati sepertinya mampu melakukan hal yang begitu baik?

Kibum mendongak, menatap wajah dingin yang sepertinya memang wajib di miliki oleh semua orang di keluarga Lee dan Tan di hadapannya. Tatapan teduhnya sungguh membuat Yesung tersiksa. "Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk membunuhku, Yesung—ssi?"

"Aku tak bisa, maaf" Yesung menunduk. Kibum terkekeh, tapi sirat terluka terlihat diwajahnya. "Aku bercanda, kalau begitu bisakah kau mengantarkanku di ruangan Yeye"

"Baiklah"

%ika. Zordick%

Desiran angin lembut, dipenghujung musim dingin terasa sejuk. Yesung mengeratkan syal yang terpasang di leher Kibum, tak ingin sang tuan muda yang memang berkondisi lemah itu harus sakit lagi. "Yeye..." panggil Kibum saat melihat seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional China yang terlihat mengembangkan senyuman untuknya.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari di cuaca yang sedingin ini?" Sang kakek sepertinya amat menyayangi cucunya. Kibum menggeleng, "Aku yang memintanya"

"Benarkah? Kau ingin bertemu dengan noona-noona cantik Jifan?"

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan apa maksud sang kakek. Noona cantik? Ditempat kakeknya? "Bawalah dia ke dalam Yesung—ah, jika ada yang dia sukai beritahu aku"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan sang tuan muda. Kibum memasuki ruangan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia masuki sebelumnya. Puluhan gadis yang mungkin tak lebih tua dari Yesung terlihat duduk disana bagaikan boneka. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu terluka, tatapan mereka kosong meski bola mata mereka begitu indah.

"Mereka seperti—"

"Diriku" ucap Yesung pelan. Kibum melirik sang butler. Yesung tersenyum, "Hanya saja aku beruntung karena lebih terhormat untuk berjalan di belakangmu dan melayanimu seumur hidupku dengan nama Lee di sisiku"

Kibum menghampiri salah seorang gadis di sana. Gadis yang entah mengapa membuatnya hatinya menghangat di dinginnya cuaca. Gadis yang membuat jantungnya berdetak, membuatnya terasa lebih hidup. Sepertinya Yesung sudah menemukan gadis yang bisa membuat cucu sang kaisar bergetar. Ia bisa menduga kalau gadis itu akan menjadi sex doll keluarga itu. Kibum akan diajarkan untuk tak pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis pelacur. Dia akan jauh lebih menderita lagi.

"Noona~" panggil Kibum lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum, memamerkan wajah cantiknya yang bagaikan ukiran indah langsung dari Tuhan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Donghae"

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau cocok dengan pakaian sutera biru ini. Cantik" polos. Kibum hanya seorang yang polos. "Aku Kim Kibum"

"Tuan muda" Yesung memperingatkan. "Aku Tan Jifan, ini coklat untukmu"

"Terima kasih, apa kau datang untuk membeliku?"

"Membeli? Kurasa tidak..."

"Kalau begitu aku tak pantas menerima coklat ini, tuan. Aku hanya seorang pelacur"

%ika. Zordick%

1001 burung kertas...

Kalian dengar permohonan manusia tak sempurna ini.

Dia meminta untuk bisa mencintai, dan saat ia menemukannya.

Ia tak pantas. Bukan karena cintanya yang terlalu sempurna.

Melainkan, dialah yang membuatnya terlihat tak sempurna dengan keberadaannya.

%ika. Zordick%

9 September 2012

"Ah bu.." Kibum membuka matanya. Wajah cantik Sungmin langsung menyapa retinanya. Panggilan yang begitu diinginkan Sungmin terdengar. Panggilan yang begitu lama tertanam di bibir merah menawan hati tersebut.

Sungmin hampir saja menangis di tempatnya berdiri. Takjub sekaligus bahagia kini memenuhi hati bersihnya. Tak sia-sia harapannya selama ini. "Jifan..." Sungmin menutup mulutnya. "Kibummie~"

GREEB...

Kibum memeluk Sungmin erat. "Mei you, ah bu. Wo se Tan Jifan. Wo se ni te erl" Kibum sudah memantapkan hatinya. Sudah saatnya ia berbahagia di akhir hidupnya. Sungmin—ibunya terlalu menderita selama ini karena dirinya. Biarkan ia memberikan kebahagiaan untuk keluarga yang memberikannya kesungguhan kasih.

"Kau kenapa A-Fan?" mata Hangeng terbelalak melihat adegan penuh kasih putra dan istrinya tercinta. Ayolah, ini hal langka.

"Biarkan aku bahagia" gumam Kibum yang bisa di dengar jelas oleh Sungmin. Sungmin lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum. Tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatinnya, "Aku akan membuatmu bahagia anakku" lirihnya lembut.

_Biarkah aku bahagia di sisa umurku._

_6 bulan... bukankah waktu yang singkat, jangan biarkan aku menangis dan menderita lagi._

_Jangan biarkan aku berharap dan kecewa lagi!_

_Biarkah aku menjadi diriku yang berbeda. _

_Aku hanya ingin merasakan cinta dari mu, dari ah bu dan aku membalas cintanya._

_Dari baba dan aku menghormatinya layaknya ayah._

_Dari ibu kandungku, meski bentuk yang ia berikan akan berbeda._

_Dari kekasihku, aku akan menikahinya dan menjadikannya seorang terhormat._

_Dari mereka yang melupakanku, aku akan membuat mereka mengingatku dan menyesali segalanya._

_Tan Ji Fan._

TBC

Hah~~

Inilah FF yang paling membuatku resah dan agak panas dingin nulisnya #plaakk

Ada yang bertanya mengapa?

Karena saya kena bash! #jduak

Seumur-umur siapapun tahu bahwa saya adalah author jenis random pair, jadi bagi yang melihat nama ika zordick, maka yang terlalu fanatik pada pure pair tolong menjauh. Huft... ini daya kreasi seorang penulis saja, tak minta lebih. Saya hanya ingin orang tak bisa menebak cerita saya dan tahu akhirnya seperti apa.

Thankyou!

Lalalalalla~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Wind Story**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook and other **

**Summary: "Mencintai gurumu sendiri?", "Playboy jahat yang berakhir menjadi seorang gay?", "Anak haram yang bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri?", "Mencintai seorang pelacur?". "Bukankah Tuhan mengutuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat?"**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

**Rated: T to M**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, BL**

**%ika. Zordick%**

_Dia..._

_Seseorang yang merasakan semilir angin yang begitu lembut menerpa kulit putih pucatnya._

_Ia tak menangis, ia juga tak menyesal._

_Ia hanya berharap, ia punya waktu yang lebih lama._

_Untuk berbicara pada angin._

%ika. Zordick%

11 Oktober 2012

Kim Siwon—si sulung keluarga Kim itu sedang melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri koridor sekolah. Senyum joker andalannya ia kembangkan di bibir tipis miliknya. Seragam sekolah membalut dengan baik tubuh berbentuk miliknya. Terlihat penuh pesona dan berwibawa. Berkelas dan dewasa, memang ciri khasnya.

Mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan sang adik—Kim Kyuhyun. Si bungsu terlihat tampan meski ia tak memakai seragam sekolah kebanggaannya dengan sangat baik. Gaya yang kontras, bila di ingat siapa dia dan posisinya sebagai penyandang nama Kim. Namun, apa itu dipermasalahkan jika orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai si pembuat onar atau si playboy 'Kim'?

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Tak sedikit mata memandang mereka. Mata yang menyelipkan rasa iri dan ada juga yang menyelipkan rasa kagum yang besar. Mereka tahu itu, mereka jelas sangat mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, apakah mereka mengetahui tentang seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kerinduan? Dengan penuh harapan agar mereka tetap mengenal 'dia' yang terlupakan itu?

Pengawal mereka pun terlihat mengiringi langkah mereka. Mungkin sebutan baiknya adalah sang butler pribadi. Kim Siwon dengan butlernya Yunho dan Kim Kyuhyun dengan butlernya Ryeowook. Mereka berjalan dengan penuh langkah sopan, tak sedikitpun dari mata mereka beralih untuk menatap yang lain selain punggung sang majikan.

"Yunho—ssi, kenapa kau harus mengikutiku sampai di sekolah juga sih?" gerutu Siwon—sedikit tidak senang karena ia merasa gerakannya harus terbatas karena keberadaan sang butler yang begitu ia hormati itu. Wajah yang dingin, namun penuh kasih sayang terlihat di ukiran halus karya Tuhan milik Yunho itu menatap ke dalam mata Siwon. "Tugasku adalah berada di samping anda, tuan muda"

Setia, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya.

Namun apakah mereka mengetahuinya, orang yang setia itu tak lebih dari seekor anjing yang patuh pada majikannya di mata seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecih—muak dengan semua ocehan butler. Persetan dengan kesetiaan mereka, bukankah mereka menekuni pekerjaan ini hanya karena uang?

"Tapi aku merasa risih, Yunho—ssi, bukankah kau sudah lama selesai dari Senior high? Lihat semua mata memandangku, aku jadi merasa seperti anak kecil yang butuh pengawas" celoteh Siwon mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. "Kyuhyun saja, mendapatkan butler yang duduk di Senior High juga kenapa kau tak menyuruh Changmin—ssi saja yang menggantikanmu" usul Siwon kemudian.

Yunho tampak berpikir. Memang tidak ada salahnya menyuruh Changmin untuk menggantikannya. Hanya saja, ia tak yakin Changmin akan setuju. Kesetiannya hanya milik si tuan muda ke dua keluarga Kim yang diusir beberapa tahun lalu.

"Anda tahu sendirikan, dia bekerja dengan amat sangat tidak becus" terang Yunho. Changmin, bocah tinggi yang lebih muda sedikit dari Siwon itu memang tak bisa bekerja dengan benar lagi. Ia hidup dan di latih hanya untuk merawat seseorang. Saat seseorang itu pergi, Changmin merasa tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan. Mungkin Yunho pun begitu, jika seandainya Siwonlah yang tak ia dampingi, ia mungkin merasa kosong. Fokus hidupnya adalah milik seorang majikan.

"Kurasa dia takkan buat masalah, bukankah Ryeowook—ssi ada di sini juga? Dia akan membantu"

Ryeowook tersentak, dia kemudian menunduk kaku. "Saya akan melakukan sebisa saya tuan"

%ika. Zordick%

3 Maret 1998

Seorang namja kecil menatap kosong pada rimbunan pepohonan di belakang rumah besarnya. Ia terdiam, membiarkan dirinya menikmati nyamannya semilir angin musim semi yang sejuk. Sesekali senyuman di wajahnya terlihat sesaat ketika angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat dedaunan hijau bergerak. Ia suka, ia seolah tak sendiri karena pohon-pohon itu menemaninya bermain.

"Kibummie~, sedang apa kau disini chagi?" seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri anaknya—si namja kecil yang selalu sendirian itu. Kibum, ia tersenyum memamerkan killer smilenya yang jarang terlihat. "Mana yang lain Mommy?" tanyanya.

"Siwon sedang belajar bersama Yunho—ssi dan Kyuhyun sedang tidur, appamu baru saja keluar kota. Waeyo?"

Kibum mengulum senyumnya. Apa ibunya tak melihat raut kesepian di wajah sang anak? "Mommy sendiri?"

"Mommy akan segera ke kantor sayang, kau mau titip sesuatu?"

Kibum menggeleng, dia menatap datar pepohonan hijau disana. "Kenapa Siwon hyung tak bisa bermain denganku Mom?"

"Daddy kan sudah sering menjelaskannya padamu kalau Siwon harus belajar karena dia penerus perusahaan sayang~" Heechul—si yeoja cantik duduk di samping anaknya. Mengelus surai hitam kelam Kibum dan sedikit merapikannya karena ulah si angin. "Lalu Kyuhyun?"

"Dia terlalu kecil untuk bisa bermain" sahut sang ibu mematahkan keinginannya. Kibum mengangguk mengerti. "Mommy~, bolehkah aku meminta teman?"

"Hmm~"

"Aku ingin seseorang yang seusia denganku dan bisa kuajak bermain"

Heechul tersenyum, dia menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Di kecupnya sesekali kepala Kibum. Tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang bocah muncul di ruangan itu. Bocah tampan dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Tubuhnya kotor dan bajunya terkesan sederhana. "Dia butlermu mulai hari ini Bummie"

"Benarkah?" Kibum bersorak gembira. Di peluknya sosok bocah itu, tak ia pedulikan tubuh kotor si bocah yang mungkin saja membuatnya menjadi ikut kotor. "Siapa namamu teman?"

"Changmin"

"Panggil dia dengan formal Bummie!" perintah sang ibu memperingati sang anak. Kibum terdiam—dia tak mengerti. Bukankah ibunya memberinya teman? Kenapa ibunya menyuruhnya untuk berbicara begitu formal?

"Dia tidak sederajat dengan kita"

%ika. Zordick%

11 Oktober 2012

Seorang bocah tinggi dengan seragam acak-acakkan berlari secepat yang ia bisa melewati sebuah lapangan sepak bola. Bibirnya tak henti menggerutu. "Kenapa Yunho hyung harus menyuruhku menggantikannya, sialan!"

Dia sebenarnya tak ingin. Bukan karena ia tak ingin di repotkan oleh keluarga yang membawanya dari panti asuhan itu. Ia hanya tak bisa menghianati dirinya sendiri. Baginya ia dilahirkan untuk seseorang. Seorang pertama yang menganggapnya sebagai—teman, bukan seperti mereka yang angkuh yang menganggapnya sebagai peliharaan yang terkadang membuat mereka risih.

Changmin—bocah yang berusia 17 tahun itu mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya saat ia di otaknya berkelebatan sosok seorang namja mungil yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Sosok yang memberikannya senyuman yang begitu indah. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu menghilang saat ia mengingat bagaimana namja mungil itu menangis perih saat pergi. Ia juga terluka. Meskipun ia hanya seorang peliharaan.

BRAAKK...

Ringisan Changmin terdengar sesaat setelah tubuhnya menyentuh lantai marmer sekolahnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sesosok namja yang masih kokoh berdiri setalah ia tabrak tentunya. Namja dengan setelan jas resmi ala butler dan sedikit aksen emo yang membuatnya sedikit err—berbeda dari para butler yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" suara yang indah, tapi sopan dan dingin. Changmin tak salah menduga, namja yang baru saja ia tabrak tersebut adalah seorang butler juga, sama sepertinya. "Saya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih" ucap Changmin menerima uluran tangan dari namja tersebut.

Seorang namja tampan berseragam sekolah berbalik. Mata mereka bertemu, mata yang Changmin rasa begitu ia kenal tapi entah dimana. "Yesung—ssi, sebaiknya tanyakan padanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah" nada suara yang begitu dingin namun terdengar nyaman.

Wajah tampan dengan hiasan mata sekelam malam, hidung mancung dan bibir semerah darah. Ia tahu orang ini, ia bahkan sangat merindukannya. "Bolehkah saya tahu dimana ruangan kepala sekolah?"

Changmin membungkuk formal pada namja yang mungkin seusia dengannya tersebut. Membuat suasana canggung terasa diantara mereka. "Lewat sana, anda akan bisa menemukannya segera" ujar Changmin, matanya tak bisa beralih pada sosok namja tampan tersebut. Namja tampan itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih, teman"

Deg...

Deg...

Changmin terdiam, darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Waktupun terasa berhenti. Sekelebatan bayangan masa lalu menyerang otaknya. Setetes air mata itu jatuh, membasahi pipi putihnya yang tirus. Dia kembali—sosok yang punggungnya selalu ditatap oleh Changmin. Ia hapal dengan bentuk punggung itu, meskipun sekarang tumbuh semakin besar dan lebar.

"Tuan muda" lirihnya pelan.

"Tuan muda Kim Kibum!" teriaknya kemudian.

Namja tampan itu berhenti, berbalik dengan wajah yang amat dingin dan datar. Tapi hanya sebentar, ia berjalan lagi ke arah yang ingin ia tuju. "Tuan muda! Tuan muda!" Changmin berlari, meraih tangan sang majikan yang amat ia rindukan. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, namun namja tampan itu segera menepis tangan besar Changmin.

Sang butler segera memotong gerakan tubuh si namja tinggi. "Kibum—ssi! Tuan muda!"

"Anda salah orang, tuan. Dia Tan JiFan"

Changmin terdiam. Tatapannya yang penuh kebahagiaan tadi meredup sudah. Angin seolah menjadi saksi bisu kekecewaannya. "Benarkah itu?" dia bertanya. Hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang tidak salah mengenali orang.

"Namaku Tan JiFan, Chingu. Kurasa kau salah orang" aku sang namja tampan. Changmin buru-buru menunduk dalam, "Maafkan saya"

Ukiran senyuman terlihat di wajah sang namja tampan, butlernya mengingatnya. Dia tak dilupakan, dia hanya terlalu berpikiran negatif pada orang lain. Mereka pasti masih mengenalimu Kibum. Mereka mengenali Kim Kibum bukan Tan Jifan.

"Yak! Changmin—ssi, kau terlambat" Yunho datang menghampiri mereka. Mata Kibum melembut saat retinanya bisa menangkap sosok saudara-saudaranya.

Deg...

Deg...

Kegugupan menghampirinya. Apakah kedua saudaranya akan memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka menunggu kehadirannya? Apakah ia akan mendapat perlakuan istimewa yang seharusnya? Ia mengharapkannya. "Hyu—" saat bibir merahnya ingin memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

Hatinya di landa keraguan besar. Apa karena ini untuk kali pertamanya ia begitu dekat dengan Kim bersaudara tanpa menyembunyikan keberadaannya? Atau karena ada firasat lain, firasat takut akan sebuah kekecewaan lain yang jauh lebih besar dari yang ia dapat selama ini?

"Dia siapa Changmin—ssi?" Siwon mengembangkan senyuman jokernya. Mencoba bersifat ramah, namun itu justru menghancurkan hati orang yang ia maksud. "Temanmu?" sahut Kyuhyun yang ikut penasaran karena ia tak pernah bertemu orang seperti ini sebelum. Orang yang tampan, yang mungkin saja menjadi saingannnya dalam mendapatkan perhatian para gadis.

Tahu kah kau bocah Kim? Dia tak butuh perhatian para gadis seperti yang kau lakukan. Dia hanya ingin kalianlah yang menatapnya. Dia hanya butuh bibirmu yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel 'hyung' di belakangnya. Dia merindukanmu dan terus melihat kau tumbuh. Tahukah kau? Bagaimana terlukanya ia sekarang? Hatinya telah hancur saat dirimu tak mengenalinya.

Dia yang selalu ada untukmu.

Dia yang selalu mengalah hanya karena tak ingin melihat air matamu.

Dia yang selalu menunggumu dengan sabar.

Dia yang selalu menjagamu.

"Anniyo~, dia—"

"Tan Jifan, aku siswa baru di sini" ucap Kibum datar. Rasanya air matanya terlalu kering untuk bisa keluar. Jiwanya terasa memalukan jika harus bersedih karena di lupakan. Ia memang salah karena berharap. "Kita pergi Yesung—ssi!" lanjutnya kemudian memasang gaya angkuh layaknya seorang keluarga Tan. Dia mengepal tangannya erat, rasa sakit itu sungguh menusuk hatinya.

Saat sudah beberapa langkah menjauhi bersaudara Kim, "Tuan muda, mereka—"

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, Yesung—ssi. Bukankah tunanganmu berada di sini? Bisakah aku melihatnya?"

"Nee~"

Sementara itu angin berhembus, menerpa wajah dua manusia yang bahkan tak melihat seseorang yang berasal dari rahim yang sama dengan mereka telah berlalu dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa terdiskripsikan. "Dia sombong sekali, tch!" cela Kyuhyun, dilipatnya tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukankah dia dari keluarga Tan?" tanya Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Berarti dia berasal dari China, bukankah begitu Yunho—ssi?"

"Hei, kenapa kau memperhatikannya?" senggak Kyuhyun menatap tajam Ryeowook. Ryeowook menunduk, "Maafkan aku, tuan muda!"

%ika. Zordick%

_Dia mengingatmu..._

_Tanpa harus angin yang memberitahunya,_

_Dia yang bukan siapa-siapa, _

_Kemudian rasa bahagia itu membuncah di hatimu. Semua pasti melihatmu._

_Namun tidak, sayang~_

_Mereka, orang yang kau harapkan, tak merasakan itu._

_Mereka lupa, mereka tak tahu dan mereka tak akan mencari tahu keberadaanmu._

_Kau sampah untuk mereka, kau hanya untuk dibuang. _

_Akhirnya, kau kecewa lagi._

%ika. Zordick%

17 Mei 2001

Seorang bocah kecil bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya namun kembali ia terjaga entah kenapa. Di liriknya jam kecil di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul setengah satu malam. Itu artinya ia memang mengalami gangguan tidur.

Dia membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa kulit putih saljunya. Bibir merahnya mengeluarkan senyuman yang begitu indah saat retinanya melihat kunang-kunang yang terbang di sana. Ia berpikir untuk membangunkan Changmin yang mungkin masih terlelap dengan tenangnya di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Tapi ia urungkan, Changmin—butlernya mungkin sudah kelelahan di siang hari untuk menjaganya.

Ia mendongak keatas, menemukan langit malam yang bertaburan bintang cantik. Sekali lagi bibirnya melengkung indah, ia bahkan membisikkan sesuatu untuk memuji kekuasaan Tuhan. Ini mungkin hari keberuntungannya, sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat. Ia cepat menutup matanya "Ya Tuhan, berikan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan untukku bersama keluargaku" gumamnya.

Oh...

Kibummie yang baik, doamu entah tertuju pada siapa.

Keluarga yang di siapkan Tuhan untukmu mungkin berbeda dengan yang kau harapkan. Apakah itu artinya doamu terkabul?

Kibum melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya, setelah sebelumnya ia kembali menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih lanjut ke luar, membiarkan Changmin terlelap di dalam keindahan mimpi. Dia mengintip ke dalam pintu kamar saudara tertuanya. Ia bisa melihat hyungnya yang tampan terlelap dengan damainya dalam tidur. Ia tersenyum.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar lain. Ke kamar sang magnae. "Kyu~" lirihnya saat ia mendengar suara isakkan lirih dari dalam kamar.

Ia membuka kamar itu secara berlahan, takut akan membangunkan Ryeowook yang mungkin sedang sangat lelap tidurnya. Rasa takut menghantuinya kembali, saat ia rasa tubuh dongsaeng kesayangannya bergetar. "Kyuhyun—ah" dia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Apakah mungkin adiknya itu bermimpi buruk.

Tak bergeming.

Ia membuka selimut yang di kenakan Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin nampak membasahi seluruh tubuh bocah yang setahun lebih muda darinya tersebut. Kibum tersentak, "Gwechana Kyu?" dia panik. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Apakah adiknya sakit?

"Hyung, dingin~" rengek Kyuhyun. Kibum mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Kyuhyun. Dapat ia rasakan dahi adiknya itu hangat. "Kyu tunggu di sini, hyung akan melakukan sesuatu" ucapnya. Ia berlari ke dapur, mencari alat kompres yang biasa mommynya gunakan untuk menurunkan panas demamnya.

Dia kemudian kembali, di gantinya piyama sang adik dengan piyama baru yang kering. Di kompresnya dahi Kyuhyun dengan teliti, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia masih di sana. Menjaganya.

Terjaga hingga pagi. Hanya karena rasa sayangnya pada bocah lain yang mungkin selalu menjahilinya. Bukankah dia hyung yang baik kyu? Dia merelakan jam tidurnya demi dirimu. Dia membiarkan yang lainnya terlelap dan tak terganggu karena kau sakit. Dia menjagamu, menggantikan semua orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu"

Kibum tersenyum saat pagi menjemput. Di pegangnya dahi Kyuhyun. "Panasmu sudah turun, syukurlah! Hyung ingin tidur dulu eoh"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih"

"Aku kan hyungmu Kyu"

%ika. Zordick%

13 Oktober 2012

"Ehmm..." seorang wanita menggeliat di bawah selimut. Cahaya mentari telah menerobos masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Suara jam weker terdengar menggema menyapu pendengarannya. Dia mengerang, suara itu sungguh menganggu tidurnya. Padahal ia masih merasa lelah setelah kegiatan malam yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Bangunlah Ms. Lee, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?" seorang namja menarik paksa bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya. Berbisik dengan begitu manja di telinganya. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi Sungie~" rengeknya manja.

Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah sayang~, bukankah kau ada jam mengajar pagi ini?" Yesung menarik paksa tubuh wanitanya. "Ahh—, kau benar! Astaga! Jam berapa sekarang?" teriak wanita cantik itu histeris. Yesung terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Wanita itu segera melilit tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut tebal, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ruangan yang sama.

"Berhentilah tertawa Lee Yesung, atau ku siram kau dengan air" ancam sang wanita dari kamar mandi.

"Baiklah Nyonya Lee Leeteuk, aku takkan mengganggu ritual membersihkan peluh cinta kita" goda Yesung.

"Aish... kenapa kau meninggalkan banyak sekali tanda? Yesung—ssi, namaku Park Leeteuk!"

"Arra~~ Arra~~"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja berseragam sekolah duduk di jok belakang mobil mewahnya. Tatapannya menerawang kosong ke jalanan yang sedang mobilnya lewati. "Jifan—ssi, apakah kau tak senang aku berada di satu mobil denganmu?" suara halus seorang wanita membuat lamunannya pecah. Kibum—namja berseragam sekolah itu memamerkan killer smilenya.

"Saya bahkan sangat senang bisa satu mobil dengan tunangan Yesung—ssi" jawab Kibum tulus. Yesung hanya mengulum senyum. "Park Seongsenim, ah bu mengundangmu makan malam bersama di hari minggu nanti, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh... Nyonya Tan?"

"Beliau sangat berharap akan kedatanganmu, chagi" sambung Yesung. Leeteuk tersenyum, ia tahu betapa pentingnya keluarga Lee dan Tan bagi sang tunangan. "Ajaklah Tuan dan Nyonya Park juga!" tambah Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon mengangkat tangannya tinggi saat Leeteuk memanggil namanya. "Nilai ulanganmu kurang bagus Kim Siwon—ssi" ujar Leeteuk memberikan hasil ulangan Siwon. Siwon menunduk, dia seharusnya belajar lebih keras dengan soal-soal menjijikkan berbau angka itu.

"Tan Jifan" panggil Leeteuk selanjutnya. "Nilaimu sempurna, selamat" pujinya. Kibum mengambil kertas ulangannya dan membungkuk sekilas. Dia melirik Siwon, Kibum bisa menebak kalau Kangin akan memarahinya jika dia mendapat nilai yang tak sempurna dalam mata pelajaran apapun. Entahlah—ia tak mengerti, bukankah dia yang selalu menjadi anak yang sempurna di mata sang Daddy. Bukankah dia yang membuat Kangin selalu bangga. Mengapa harus dia yang bukan anak namja yang begitu ia segani itu?

Ia duduk di kursinya kemudian, "_Ah bu menyiapkan sup iga kesukaanmu"_ Kibum tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat yang di kirim Sungmin padanya.

"_Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar ah bu" _ balas Kibum senang.

"_Kau harus cepat pulang, ya! Ah bu punya kejutan untukmu"_

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti. Dia menatap jam dinding di depan kelasnya dengan intens. Dia terus menghitung hingga suara lonceng pulang itu terdengar. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan membungkukkan badannya formal. "Saya duluan! Permisi!"

%ika. Zordick%

12 Mei 2003

Mentari bersinar dengan begitu cerahnya. Angin musim semi yang sejuk bertiup indah membuat bunga-bunga di taman kediaman Lee seolah menari dengan begitu indah. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gelak tawa para wanita bak bidadari di taman itu. Tertawa dengan begitu ceria seolah mereka tak sedang mengalami kehidupan yang berat.

Seorang pangeran—tuan muda keluarga Tan dan Lee itu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia memang amat muda bahkan teramat muda. Di belakangnya terlihat sang butler yang tak pernah melepaskan mata dari punggung mungilnya. "Apa dia berada di taman Yesung—ssi?" tanya Kibum—sang tuanmuda pada butler yang begitu setia menjaganya.

Yesung tersenyum dingin. Jelas sekali itu adalah jawaban 'ya'. Kibum membalas senyuman tersebut, dilangkahkannya kakinya kembali menuju taman keluarganya yang teramat luas. Seluruh wanita di taman itu terdiam melihat sosoknya. Mereka menutup mulut mereka yang terbuka karena kagum atas ketampanan sosok yang begitu mereka puja. Ya... tidak ada salahnya kan memuja sang pangeran meskipun mereka hanya kumpulan pelacur.

"Siang~" Kibum memberi salam, tapi wajah dinginnya tak berubah hangat melihat semburan pink di pipi para wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Siang tuan muda JiFan~" ucap mereka serempak memamerkan senyuman terindah mereka. Persis terlihat bagaikan malaikat di taman kahyangan. Kibum tak terlalu peduli. Ia berjalan, hingga ia tepat di hadapan seorang wanita berbola mata coklat gelat yang tengah duduk di bangku taman rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, Donghae noona" nama wanita itulah yang selalu ia ingat dan tak pernah ia lupakan. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya yang terlarang. Donghae—wanita itu meringis tapi tak enggan menghilangkan senyuman indahnya. "Hmm, aku hanya kurang sehat" jawab Donghae.

"Benarkah noona? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa aku perlu panggilkan dokter?"

Wajah Donghae memerah padam. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan pada namja yang lebih muda yang tak tahu apapun ini. "Aku baru melepas keperawananku semalam, tuan muda. Makanya... err... sedikit sakit."

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti. Di liriknya Yesung yang kini memiliki wajah tak kalah merah dari Donghae. Ada apa sebenarnya. "Kau bisa menjelaskannya Yesung—ssi?" tanyanya menatap Yesung tajam.

Yesung berdehem cepat. "Tuan muda, waktunya anda bertemu dengan direktur Chi, kakek anda sudah berada di sana sekarang" Yesung yang pintar memang cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu noona"

"Nee~ Tuan muda. Jaga kesehatan anda" Donghae menunduk.

Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam panjang itu lembut. "Aku tahu" dia kemudian berbalik dan makin menjauh. Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap punggung yang kian menjauh itu. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Aku akan selamanya menyimpan hati ini untukmu~" gumamnya pada angin yang entah bisa mendengarnya entah tidak.

_Angin..._

_Kau mendengar suara hati wanita indah itu?_

_Dia meneriakkan kata cinta, kata cinta yang hanya boleh dia saja yang tahu._

_Pada lelaki yang selamanya tak pernah di takdirkan untuknya._

_Dia ingin meronta, ingin mengeluh atas hidupnya._

_Ia ingin pantas berada di samping orang yang ia cintai._

_Ia ingin menjadi wanita terhormat yang hanya boleh di nikmati oleh orang yang ia cintai._

_Ia tak ingin menjadi penghibur para lelaki yang mampu memberinya uang yang banyak._

_Biarlah ia bisa memberikan hatinya, meski tubuhnya milik para lelaki tak beradap itu._

%ika. Zordick%

15 Oktober 2012

Yesung membuka pintu pada sang tuan muda. Membiarkan namja tampan yang mewarisi segalanya itu mendapatkan apa yang harus ia dapatkan. Membiarkan namja yang terluka terlalu banyak di hati ini merasa sedikit berharga meski ia pernah di campakkan. Mata yang memancarkan keberanian yang perih itu terlihat.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" sapa para pelayan rumah saat Kibum—sang tuan muda memasuki kediamannya. Kibum hanya berjalan dengan langkah pasti memasuki sebuah ruangan di rumah besarnya. "Ah bu!" ucapanya memeluk wanita cantik yang tengah menikmati teh di ruangan bernuansa klasik denga jendela besar mengelilinginya. "Hei.. kau hampir saja membuatku tersedak, anakku" Sungmin—sang ibu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Kibum.

"Selamat siang Nyonya besar" sebuah suara menyapu gendang telinga mereka. Seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian sederhana indahnya terlihat memasuki ruangan. Mata indah itu jelas bertemu dengan mata indah Kibum. "Kenapa kau bisa—"suara Kibum tercekat. Dia langsung melirik pada ibunya yang kini tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Duduklah Donghae—ssi!" Sungmin menyambut sang wanita cantik. Jantung Kibum berpacu dengan cepat. Sekali lagi, apakah ibunya akan kecewa? Sungmin biasanya tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah yang terlibat antara ia dan ayahnya—Tan Hangeng. Bukankah sang ayah selalu kecewa dengan hubungannya dengan Donghae, apakah ibunya juga akan seperti itu?

"Keluarlah noona! Kau tak seharusnya disi—"

"Aku yang mengundangnya A-Fan" Sungmin menarik tubuh Donghae, mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi, menjadikan mereka sederajat. Donghae buru-buru bangkit. "Maaf saya tidak pantas" dia menunduk.

"Kau kira ini jaman apa? Aku bukan manusia primitif seperti ayahku. Duduklah dan makan bersama kami" Sungmin menyuruh pelayannya mengambilkan makanan yang telah ia masak sebelumnya. "Kau sendiri untuk apa berdiri di sana sayang? Duduklah!" kali ini dia berbicara pada Kibum. Kibum patuh dan Yesung memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan khusus Sungmin tersebut.

Hanya keheningan yang menjadi teman di ruangan berukuran cukup luas itu. Deting garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar meramaikan. "Donghae—ya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sungmin yang merasakan kecanggungan buka suara. Ia bisa melihat mata anaknya yang mencuri pandang pada sang wanita cantik. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa melihat gelagat salah tingkah sang anak yang menurutnya lucu.

"Saya baik-baik saja Nyonya" seolah dari kalangan wanita terhormat, Donghae menunjukkan pesonanya dalam bertutur kata. "Makanan yang anda buat sungguh menunjukkan kesan diri anda. Begitu indah, harmonis dan berkelas Nyonya" puji Donghae kemudian. Membuat Kibum tersenyum puas pada keistimewaan orang yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Terimakasih Donghae—ya. Kau wanita yang pintar"

"Itu karena anda dan keluarga Lee, nyonya"

Sungmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Ia telah selesai makan rupanya, begitu juga dengan ke dua anak muda yang ada di sampingnya yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk bundar tersebut. Para pelayan segera datang dan membersihkan meja. Setelah ruangan tersebut kembali hanya di huni mereka bertiga, Sungmin menatap mata Donghae serius. "Aku menginginkan cucu Lee Donghae"

Deg...

Deg...

Jantung Donghae berdebar tak karuan. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Jifan kami". Kibum menunduk, ia sudah tak mampu mendengar isakkan lirih Sungmin sesudahnya. "Suamiku dan keluarga besar kami takkan menerima keberadaanmu, jadi berikan aku cucu Donghae. Biarkan Jifan kami menghamilimu"

"Ahbu!" Kibum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia sudah duga ibunya akan menyakiti Donghaenya juga. "Kumohon! Biarkan dirimu mengandung anak Jifan dan aku berjanji akan melepasmu dari darah pelacur"

Donghae menunduk. Hatinya sakit, tentu saja. Dia sedang di suruh mengandung anak orang yang ia cintai, tapi masalahnya. "Biarkan aku menikahinya Ahbu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, tak ada bagian keluarga kita yang boleh menikah dengan pelacur!" itulah kata yang berusaha ia cegah untuk ia dengar. Ia takkan pernah pantas dengan sang tuan muda. Menumpang rahimnya, itu amat lucu. Ia tahu ia pelacur berkelas, tapi bukankah ini amat keterlaluan?

"Ahbu... aku tidak bisa..."

"Biarkan aku melakukannya Nyonya, kepercayaan anda adalah kehormatan untukku" siapa yang tak bisa mendengarnya. Suara gemetar itu terdengar, seolah menjadi jalan keluar. Donghae memang mencintai Kibum lebih dari apapun. Disetubuhi dan mengandung anak dari cinta pertamanya adalah anugerah yang harusnya ia syukuri. Dia harus menyadari, jika ia menolak ini dia jauh lebih terluka, bisa saja wanita lain akan melayani Kibum. Ia tak ingin itu.

"Terimakasih Donghae—ssi, terima kasih" Sungmin memeluk tubuh gemetar menahan tangis itu. Kibum terdiam saat Donghae mendongak. Menunjukkan buliran cairan bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Ia bisa melihat luka dan cinta di waktu yang bersamaan di mata itu. "Hae..." lirih Kibum yang tak ada satupun dapat mendengarnya. Hanya Yesung yang mengerti, yang melihat sang majikan dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Sekali lagi~ ujian di dalam hidupmu yang terlalu singkat tuan" gumam namja dewasa itu menepuk dadanya sendiri.

%ika. Zordick%

Namja tampan itu untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas. Ia mungkin tak pernah mendengar istilah jika menghela nafas seperti itu akan menambah kesialan dalam hidupnya. Dia membuka satu persatu lembar buku yang di penuhi dengan angka dan rumus yang semakin membuat hidupnya semakin tersiksa. Hah~ kenapa dia harus mendapatkan nilai Matematika yang begitu buruk? Jika tidak dia takkan perlu menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang ia rasa tak berguna ini. Perpustakaan. Mungkin dia dan sebagian orang saja yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk kabur, namun siapapun tahu tidak akan ada yang mampu lepas dari pengawasan seorang Jung Yunho yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dia terperangkap sudah, salahkan perpustakaan besar sekolahnya yang hanya memiliki satu pintu. Kau sungguh kasihan Kim Siwon.

Tiit.. tiit...

Siwon cepat meronggoh sakunya sebelum suara ponselnya mengganggu keheningan perpustakaan. Di bacanya sebuah pesan masuk di sana. Dari adik bungsunya.

From: Kim Kyuhyun

_Hyung~ ku dengar kau mendapatkan hukuman? Kasihan sekali kau! Selamat bersenang-senang di perpustakaan hyungie~_

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Persetan dengan si setan Kim itu. Jika saja orang itu ada di depannya sekarang bisa dipastikan Siwon akan memiting leher sang adik sampai si adik harus memohon padanya agar ia melepaskannya.

"HAAH~~" sekali lagi Siwon menghela nafasnya, di rebahkannya kepalanya di tumpukan buku Matematika yang berserakan di atas meja. "Hei... Kau sedang apa Siwon—ssi" suara yang amat familiar di telinganya membuatnya mendongak. Suara itu—

Milik salah satu gurunya. Pujaannya. PARK LEETEUK.

Cepat Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, memasang senyuman tertampannya. Leeteuk balas tersenyum. "A.. aku sedang belajar Seongsenim" akunya cepat.

"Ohh~ I see" ucap Leeteuk. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Oh.. tentu" Siwon segera berdiri menarikkan kursi Leeteuk seolah Leeteuk adalah wanita yang amat terhormat. Ya.. itu memang kebiasaan sang tuan muda sulung keluarga Kim. "Kau amat sopan Siwon—ssi" puji Leeteuk kemudian matanya sibuk menyelusuri buku-buku yang sedang di gunakan Siwon untuk belajar.

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku untuk belajar?" tawar Leeteuk yang cukup kasihan melihat raut keputusasaan Siwon saat kembali menatap buku yang berserakan di meja. Siwon mengangguk antusias. "Kurasa aku memang butuh"

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menyeringgai senang ketika mengirim beberapa kata indah untuk hyung tertuanya. Ia terlihat puas jika membuat si tampan Siwon harus bergalau ria dengan tumpukan hal yang amat dibencinya. "Tuan muda, apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini" sang butler—Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada yang begitu halus namun tegas.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Di tatapnya Ryeowook dengan seringgaian di wajahnya. "Tanyakan pada noona-noona di sana mereka ingin makan apa! Lalu berikan saja! Kau mengerti?" Ryeowook mengangguk pasrah. Sekali lagi sang tuan muda kembali membuat hatinya sakit, kenapa tuan mudanya selalu menyuruhnya melakukan hal seperti ini? Ini amat membuatnya err—mungkin cemburu.

"Maaf, noona—" belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seorang butler yang lebih dewasa darinya muncul. Butler kemarin yang ia lihat bersama dengan namja Tan. "Wahh~ amat tampan" para wanita itu langsung histeris. "Tuan muda kami meminta bon anda, karena beliaulah yang akan membayarnya" ucap Yesung dingin.

"Tuanmuda mu yang mana?" salah satu wanita cantik itu bertanya. Yesung menunjuk meja dibelakang. Ryeowook menolah dan dia menemukan namja Tan itu sedang duduk bersama dengan tuannya. Demi apapun ia amat tahu jika Kyuhyun tak menyukai namja itu.

Ryeowook dengan cepat menghampiri sang majikan. Tapi sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan kata-kata yang akan menyakitkan hatinya setelah ini. Yang benar saja, "Dasar payah!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sinis di tambah dengan tatapan yang tertuju padanya. "Maafkan aku tuan muda a—"

"Kau tak berguna, apapun tak bisa kau lakukan!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar yang cukup membuat Ryeowook menunduk dan tak mampu membela diri. "Tenanglah Kyuhyun—ssi, jika kau tak menginkan butlermu, kau bisa memberikannya padaku" namja tampan itu menyeringgai. Ryeowook melirik Kibum, ya dia seolah mengenalnya. Tapi siapa.

"Aku tertarik pada butlermu, kuharap kau memberikannya padaku"

"Eh..."

"Tidak akan pernah Tan Jifan! CATAT KATA-KATAKU ITU BRENGSEK!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook cepat. Membawanya pergi seolah namja mungil itulah yang butuh di lindungi. Ryeowook berbalik dan ia bisa melihatnya. Tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan senyuman indah itu. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook tersenyum dan bibirnya bergumam, "Terimakasih Tuan"

TBC

Ahh~ Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama mengupdate...

Kekekekeke~ aku comeback dari Hiatus yang bisa terbilang panjang!

Baiklah, terimakasih yang telah menunggu FF abal-abal ini dan harap review'annya...


	4. Chapter 4

**Wind Story**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook and other **

**Summary: "Mencintai gurumu sendiri?", "Playboy jahat yang berakhir menjadi seorang gay?", "Anak haram yang bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri?", "Mencintai seorang pelacur?". "Bukankah Tuhan mengutuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat?"**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

**Rated: M (pastikan anda cukup dewasa)**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, BL**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Ini kondisi hati terburukku, disaat aku merasakan sesuatu yang benar untukku disaat itu aku merasakan aku melukai orang lain. Benar... karena cinta, prinsip dan ideologi itu hanyalah hal relatif yang tak menjanjikan. Itu tak pantas di jadikan patokan untuk hidup.

Karena

Selamanya pengharapan menghasilkan kekecewaan.

Sebuah cinta katanya menghasilkan "selamanya"

Sementara

Kata "Selamanya" adalah "Bullshit"

%ika. Zordick%

_Bidadariku, bertahanlah... _

_Ku mohon, sedikit lagi aku hampir menyelesaikan apa yang kucari._

_Disaat itu aku akan menjagamu kembali, membayar semua kesalahanku untukmu._

_Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. _

_Meski cinta ini 'kepalsuan' yang sudah di kita ketahui 'akhirnya'_

_Akhir yang kita katakan sebagai 'akhir yang benar'_

_Kau dan aku 'tidak mungkin'_

%ika. Zordick%

14 November 2012

"Urus itu untukku" lelaki berparas rupawan itu menatap lurus keluar jendela kamarnya yang luas dan megah. Dapat ia rasakan angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajah tampannya, wangi dedaunan menyapa hidung mancungnya. Bibir merahnya menggumpalkan asap. Namun seolah ia tak ingin peduli akan dinginnya malam, ia tetap bertahan meski siapapun tahu bahwa kamar megahnya amatlah sangat hangat.

Lelaki yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya membungkuk sekilas. "Baik tuan muda" ujarnya patuh. Peliharaan yang terlihat sangat jinak pada sang majikan kan? Tapi ketahuilah dia amat buas jika ada yang menyentuh sang majikan.

"Yesung—ssi" seseorang yang di panggil tuan muda itu memanggil butler setianya lagi sesaat sebelum sang bulter ingin beranjak pergi. "Nikahilah tunanganmu secepatnya!" ujarnya memberikan senyuman kecil namun terasa menghangatkan jiwa manusia yang tengah menyaksikannya. Sang butler—Yesung tersenyum. "Akan saya usahakan ketika dia sudah siap"

Tan JiFan—Kibum memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kuminta dan pastikan tidak ada yang tahu. Termasuk Tuan besar"

"Ya, Tuan... dan untuk malam ini berusahalah!" Yesung mengedipkan mata kanannya. Memberikan isyarat yang merusak wibawanya. Kibum melotot, dan dibalas cengiran oleh pria dewasa di hadapannya tersebut. Bukankah mereka seperti adik dan hyung? Jika bisa, Kibum mungkin adalah orang yang paling berterima kasih tentang itu.

Tok... tok...

Dua ketukan pelan pada pintu membuat Kibum menoleh. "Bagaimana keadaanmu malam ini, A—Fan?" sang Nyonya besar melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan high heels itu ke dalam kamar sang anak. Dengan langkah yang begitu anggun dengan pakaian khas Chinanya. Di kecupnya pipi sang anak lembut.

"Nyonya" sekedar ramah tamah. Yesung membungkuk hormat. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Melirik seorang gadis yang berpakaian minim di depan pintu. Gadis itu menunduk sekilas. "Biarkan hatimu menghangat dan percayalah akan cintanya padamu, pelacur beruntung" Yesung tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk hormat pada sang gadis.

Sang pelacur, ya Lee Donghae yang amat cantik ini hanyalah seorang pelacur. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengakui itu adalah dirinya. Meskipun begitu ia cukup merasa terhormat. Dari sekian banyaknya wanita yang amat cantik di dunia ini, dialah yang beruntung melayani sang tuan muda untuk kali pertama.

"Masuklah Hae—ya" Donghae tersentak saat sang Nyonya besar memanggilnya. Tan Sungmin yang bagaikan dewi dunia yang memberikan kebaikan untuknya. Orang yang menjadi saksi hidup, dia selamat dan masih hidup di dunia yang penuh cobaan ini. Donghae masih menatap punggung besar itu, punggung Yesung yang begitu hebat di matanya. Punggung yang selalu melindungi punggung orang yang ia cintai.

Donghae menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang terbiarkan tergerai, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia pijaki. Ia bisa melihatnya—sang pangeran yang selalu ada dalam mimpi indahnya. Dia melangkah penuh keanggunan layaknya wanita terhormat.

"Malam Tuan muda.." sapanya membungkuk sekilas.

Kibum—pangerannya terpukau. Tanpa berkedip menatap sang gadis rupawan yang selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Membuatnya jatuh cinta. "Ahbu mempercayakan A—fan padamu malam ini Hae—ya" ucap Sungmin mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas. Kibum tersenyum pada Sungmin dan mengantarkan sang ibu keluar dari kamarnya. Membiarkan dia dan gadis yang begitu ia cintai di dalam kamar ini.

Donghae menggigil, perhatiannya tertuju pada jendela yang terbiarkan terbuka. Di tutupnya dan di kuncinya. Ia amat hapal kebiasaan bodoh sang tuan muda yang suka menyiksa diri sendiri dengan dingin. Namun saat ia ingin berbalik sepasang lengan kekar memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, dan hanya lelaki ini yang mampu melakukannya. "JiFan~"

"Aku mencintaimu Hae"

%ika. Zordick%

_Saat cinta yang menjanjikan tinggal angan-angan_

_Disaat itulah kau tak bisa berbalik_

_Kau kecewa tapi di sisi lain ada yang lebih kecewa_

_Dia adalah orang yang selalu mencintaimu dibalik kekecewaannya_

_Maaf..._

%ika. Zordick%

Guru cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang berbalut heels. "Aku terlambat! Sekali lagi Yesung! Kukutuk kau jadi lebih tampan!" sumpahnya tak jelas namun cukup lucu terdengar. Dia berlari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, seolah ia bahkan lupa sekolah itu menyediakan jasa lift.

Nafasnya terdengar tersenggal saat tiba di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'President room'. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali agar debaran jantungnya akibat berlari bisa lebih tenang. Seandainya dia boleh mengumpat, ia amat sangat ingin. Tapi ingatlah engkau seorang guru 'Park Lee Teuk', engkaulah panutan siswa dan siswi di sekolah elit yang amat ternama ini.

Ia memasang senyuman terbaiknya, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya yang terlihat berantakan dan jelas saja memperbaiki tantanan rambut kecoklatannya. Gugup. Ini kali pertama ia menjadi orang yang dipercaya sebagai 'Guru Pembimbing President'. Ia menelan ludah, menarik nafas sekali lagi dan dengan kepastian serta kepercayaan diri. Ia memutar knop pintu.

Siiiing...

Keheningan yang menyambutnya. Hanya beberapa orang anak yang terlihat sedang duduk tertunduk di sofa ruangan tersebut. Satu yang terlintas di benak Leeteuk 'Apa sang president sekolah yang baru juga terlambat?'

"Anda pembimbing kami? Anda terlambat Park Seongsenim, Jifan—ssi, sudah meninggalkan ruangan sejak lima menit yang lalu" ucap salah seorang siswa dengan desahan kecewa yang cukup bisa di dengar oleh seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Deg...

Deg...

Kau guru yang gagal.

"Kami permisi, kami sebaiknya masuk kelas kedua pagi ini. Tidak mungkin rapat tanpa president kan?" sahut yang lain membungkuk hormat pada Leeteuk. Demi apapun dia sungguh menyumpahi keteledorannya yang terlambat dalam rapat pertama kepemimpinan presiden sekolah yang baru.

Leeteuk terpaku di tempatnya. Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu untuk berucap. Seluruh anggota Osis sekolah meninggalkannya. Hingga tinggallah dia sendiri di ruangan itu. "Anda baik-baik saja Seongsenim?" suara berat itu menyadarkannya. Ia tak sedang sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Ia bersama dengan seorang siswa yang harusnya melihatnya tegar.

"Siwon—ssi" namun apa daya, suaranya bahkan terdengar bergetar.

Siwon—siswa yang tinggal di ruangan itu menunjukkan senyuman jokernya. "President mengatakan dia mempunyai urusan keluarga sehingga tak bisa melanjutkan rapat kali ini. Namun dia sudah menitipkan pada saya berkas yang harus di tunjukkan pada anda dan dia meminta maaf sekali karena hal tersebut"

BRUUKK...

Leeteuk terduduk di lantai, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "ASTAGA... !" pekik Siwon yang langsung menyambut tubuh Leeteuk. "Ku.. hiks.. ku kira hiks... dia pergi hiks.. karena aku hiks.. terlambat" adu Leeteuk yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang siswanya. Menangis tersedu bagaikan seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja di tinggal kekasihnya.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Siwon mengusap rambut panjang kecoklatan itu lembut. "Ssstt... _uljima_, itu tidak mungkin. Anda guru yang amat baik seongsenim"

Leeteuk diam, tak menjawab apapun yang sedang di ucapkan Siwon demi menenangkannya. Hanya mendengarkan seolah kata-kata indah itu bagaikan mantra peluluh hatinya untuk menjadi lebih tenang. Isakkan lirih itu perlahan berhenti, tergantikan senyuman indah bak malaikat. "Terima kasih Siwon—ssi"

"Hmm... saya wakil president untuk periode ini seongsenim. Jifan—ssi menitipkan ini, saya bersedia menjelaskan pada anda jika ada yang anda kurang setujui dan tidak mengerti"

"Terima kasih, dan aku akan membalasnya dengan mengajarimu matematika" Mereka tertawa, membiarkan perasaan halus itu tumbuh subur namun begitu cepat di hati keduanya.

%ika. Zordick%

_Cinta ini tumbuh seiring banyaknya tawa yang ku buat untukmu_

_Kau tahu, kecerianmu hanya untukku._

_Kau tahu makna 'elegant' yang kucintai darimu?_

_Aku ingin menjadikan Nyonya untukku yang memiliki kesempurnaan layaknya diriku._

_Senyummu, indahmu, tawamu, ceriamu, kesetian, tangis dan sakitmu._

_Hanya milikku._

_Teruslah tertawa, tapi hanya karena ku. _

_Karena cintaku, takkan menyakitimu saat kau patuh padaku_

%ika. Zordick%

PLAAAKKK...

"GAY SIALAN!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot marah menatap Ryeowook di hadapannya yang kini terkapar di lantai kamarnya. Darah segar sudah memenuhi seluruh wajah pemuda mungil yang memakai jas resmi ala butlernya.

Mata pemuda tampan, si bungsu dari keluarga Kim itu melotot marah. "JAWAB AKU! KAU MENYUKAI SI TAN JIFAN ITU KAN?" teriaknya dengan suara yang sudah serak.

Ryeowook—sang butler, terbatuk. Dia sungguh tak bisa menjawab apapun lagi. Lidahnya sudah kelu karena anyirnya darah, bibirnya terasa perih untuk terbuka, tubuhnya bahkan terasa amat nyeri untuk bergerak dan memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia ingin memberikan jawaban lagi. Ya jawaban sama namun selalu di tolak oleh Kyuhyun—sang majikan yang amat ia cintai.

Tanpa segan, Kyuhyun menarik rambut Ryeowook. Jika boleh, Ryeowook ingin menangis saja. Tapi ingatlah, dia butler yang ditugaskan mengajarkan sang tuan muda untuk kuat bukan memberikan pengaruh lemah. "Kim Ryeowook! Kau dengar?! JAWAB AKU!"

"Demi.. Tuhan Tuan muda, tidak ada. Aku tak tertarik padanya" suara Ryeowok terdengar lirih—nyaris tak terdengar. "Tapi dari tadi kau terus meracau kau mengenalnya!" Kyuhyun menarik lebih kuat rambut Ryeowook yang Ryeowook yakin telah merontokkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Aku tak mengenalnya tuan.. tidak... sungguh" Ryeowook akhirnya terisak. Tenaga terakhirnya runtuh untuk bertahan. Selain tubuhnya, hatinya juga sakit. Tuan mudanya membalas perasaannya mungkin. Tapi mengapa harus dibalas dengan sesakit ini?

Tersentak. Kyuhyun cepat melepas tangannya, di peluknya erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook. "Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku! Ayo kita ke dokter!"

%ika. Zordick%

_Engkau tahu pemilik hati ini?_

_Disaat aku menyakitimu, aku akan meminta pergi darimu._

_Kemudian kau akan menangis._

_Disaat itulah aku akan memelukmu, memberikan harapan baru._

_Kau tahu apa maksudnya itu?_

_Semakin aku menyakitimu, semakin aku meyakinkanmu bahwa..._

_Kau yang spesial di dalam hati ini.._

%ika. Zordick%

Wanita cantik itu tak berkedip menatap wajah tampan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya yang kini tengah berlutut di hadapannya. "JiFan~" panggil Donghae—sang wanita cantik saat tangan Kibum—lelaki tampan itu menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

Kibum mendongak, "Waeyo? Panggil aku Kibum saat kita hanya berdua noona!" stoik memang tapi tatapan Kibum lebih lembut jika menatap wanitanya—wanita yang hanya miliknya tersebut.

Donghae menggeleng lemah, "Biar aku yang melepas sepatuku sendiri" ucap Donghae mengusap lembut penuh sayang pipi Kibum. Pandangan mereka bertemu, memberikan sengatan listrik kecil di hati keduanya. "Biarkan aku saja!" Kibum bersikeras, di bukanya pengait tali pada sepatu Donghae.

"Apa kau suka sepatu ini?" Kibum kembali membuka suara saat sebelah sepatu Donghae terlepas. "Ya, terima kasih, kau yang membelikannya kan?"

"Aku yang membelikannya memang, tapi ahbu yang memilihkannya untukmu"

"Pantas saja, aku tahu seleramu takkan sebagus ini" Donghae tertawa yang di sambut tatapan tajam Kibum padanya. "Aku mempunyai selera yang bagus, aku mencintai wanita yang amat sempurna, kau tahu?" belanya saat ia sudah melepas ke dua sepatu Donghae.

Donghae menunduk dan menengadahkan wajah Kibum untuk menatapnya. "Jika wanita itu adalah aku, maka kau salah besar Bummie~. Aku wanita yang jauh dari kata sempurna, kata 'wanita kotor yang mencintai seorang pangeran luar biasa' itu jauh lebih tepat untukku"

"Hae~" Kibum merengek. Mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya yang berhasil membuat Donghae tertawa kecil. "Hmm" gumam Donghae sambil memeluk kepala Kibum di dadanya. "Jangan pernah membahas kelas hidup kita lagi, aku tidak suka"

"Maafkan aku! Aku takkan lagi" Donghae mengecup pipi Kibum, mengadukan hidung mancung mereka. Kibum tersenyum, di kecupnya hidung Donghae kemudian melumat bibir merah ranum wanita yang selalu ia mimpikan di tiap malam hidupnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_1001 burung kertas membawaku padamu._

"_Prince, you are My Mine in one of long autumn night"_

"_Yeah... in this long autumn night. You are only bitch for my self"_

"_I'm yours"_

"_You're mine, your body, your heart and your love. Only mine"_

Kibum tersenyum penuh makna melihat wanita yang kini tengah terpenjara di bawah tubuhnya dengan nafas memburu dan tatapan yang begitu sayu menyiratkan lelah. "Kita baru saja mulai"

Donghae membuang wajahnya. Dia baru saja merasakan ini pertama kali. Bercinta dengan rasa cinta yang membuatnya terasa gila. Bahkan Kibum baru saja memulai mencumbui bibirnya mengapa ia sudah merasa begitu bergairah. "Sensitif hmm?" ejek Kibum membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Brengsek!" maki Donghae entah pada siapa. "Sentuh aku!" perintahnya dan jujur ia merasa konyol. Ini bukan pertama kali ia bercinta dan Kibum adalah orang pertama yang sukses membuatnya berteriak minta di sentuh.

Sekali lagi, lelaki di atas tubuhnya hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan makiannya. Dunia mereka memang jauh berbeda, Kibum mungkin selalu menjaga ucapannya untuk tak terdengar kasar seperti yang baru saja di lakukan Donghae. Di sibakkannya poni yang menutupi dahi Donghae kemudian mengecupnya. "Baumu berbeda, aku suka. Tak ada bau lelaki lain, hanya ada bau peluhmu"

Wajah Donghae memerah, "Aku mencintaimu"

Tangan Donghae meraih kancing kemeja Kibum, membukanya satu per satu. Sementara Kibum menurunkan resleting gaun minim di punggung Donghae. Sekali tarikan gaun itu sudah sukses terlepas begitu saja, membuka akses Kibum mengerjai leher jenjang Donghae. Digigitnya, di jilat kemudian di hisapnya kuat, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Ahh~ Bum" desahan itu terdengar. KREEKK... sekuat tenaga Donghae menarik kemeja Kibum membuat kancing-kancing yang belum sempat dibuka, terlepas begitu saja. Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. Nafas Donghae terdengar tersenggal, dia baru saja mencapai klimaks pertamanya meski ia belum di sentuh lebih jauh.

"Aku sungguh gila, Bummie. Aku sedang tak memakai obat apapun dan kau membuatku seolah gila, aku sungguh sensitif dengan sentuhanmu"

%ika. Zordick%

_Nafsu apakah bisa dikatakan cinta?_

_Mungkin saja itu benar.. _

_Aku menikmatinya, saat nafsuku menggebu ketika api cintaku berkobar untukmu_

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon menghela nafasnya, di liriknya jam tangannya. "ASTAGA!" pekiknya tak karuan, membuat Leeteuk yang duduk di sampingnya terlonjak kaget. "Ada apa?" tanya wanita cantik bak malaikat itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Park seongsenim, anda lihat jam berapa ini" ujar Siwon menunjukkan jam tangannya. Seketika itu juga Leeteuk melotot tak percaya. "Sekolah sudah ditutup jam segini" ujarnya horor. "Semua pintu terkunci otomatis satu jam yang lalu" lanjut Leeteuk saat melihat Siwon mencoba membuka pintu ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati.

Dengan cepat Siwon menyambar ponselnya. Menelpon orang yang paling ia percaya di dunia ini, Jung Yunho—sang butler. Tuuuut... tuuut... Siwon menatap horor ponselnya yang mati dengan tidak elitnya. BRAAKK... di hempasnya ponsel itu cepat. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maafkan aku, seongsenim. Kenapa ponsel ini harus tidak mempunyai bantrai di saat sedang di butuhkan" ucapnya polos membuat Leeteuk harus mencibir "Dasar orang kaya"

Leeteuk menatap ponselnya. Dia menghela nafas, "Awas jika kau tak mengangkatnya Yesung!" Leeteuk berkomat-kamit di depan ponselnya.

"Siapa yamg kau hubungi seongsenim?"

Leeteuk mendongak, menatap wajah Siwon yang menatapnya seolah penuh harap. Sekali lagi, Leeteuk merasakan kehangatan di hatinya. Dia menyimpan ponselnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Ponselku juga lowbat" entah kenapa ia harus mengatakan itu. "Ahh.. apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi—menghilangkan image dewasa yang ia miliki selama ini. Membuat Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku mendapatkan dirimu yang asli Siwon—ssi."

Siwon berdehem, kenapa suasana menjadi terasa canggung sekarang. Siwon melepas jas seragam sekolahnya. "Lebih baik pakai ini, Leeteuk—ssi!" Siwon menyodorkan jasnya. Meski ragu, Leeteuk menerimanya. Sekali lagi ia harus tersipu pada lelaki yang memiliki paras menawan di hadapannya tersebut.

Keheningan kembali mendominasi ruangan cukup luas tersebut. Leeteuk memperhatikan dengan seksama punggung bidang milik siswanya. Jujur saja, ia merasa gugup. Kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah jika menelpon Yesung dan menyuruh tunangannya itu mengantarkan dirinya serta siswanya ini untuk pulang?

"Leeteuk—ssi" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sebelah Leeteuk. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar cinta antara siswa dengan gurunya?"

"Eh"

"Aku merasakannya" Siwon menunduk. Diliriknya Leeteuk dengan mata menyiratkan bahwa ia menyerah. "Dan itu dengan anda"

Deg...

Deg...

Leeteuk terdiam, bagaimana bisa?

_Sekolah mempertemukan kita..._

_Di saat kertas itu jatuh bertebaran, disaat itulah aku menemukanmu diantaranya_

_Aku jatuh cinta pada bidadari yang begitu indah._

_Dan aku amat tahu bahwa sang bidadari telah kudapatkan sedikit hatinya._

_Balas aku, dan aku bersumpah takkan mengecewakanmu._

Perlahan wajah tampan ini mendekati wajahnya, tidak ada maksud menolak Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan ia merasakan bibir siswanya mengecap bibir manisnya. Membiarkan kecupan berulang itu berubah menjadi lumatan basah yang membuat tak bisa berpikir normal. Ia akan lupa sesuatu yang penting. Tentang posisinya dan juga tentang pria lain yang mencintainya.

%ika. Zordick%

_Aku telah gila, bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan hatiku padanya_

_Seseorang yang bahkan belum dewasa secara usia._

_Bukankah aku manusia yang bodoh? _

_Aku menyakitimu, aku bermain di belakangmu._

_Dengan dia yang tak tahu apakah ia sedang melakukan hal yang benar atau salah._

_Aku berdosa... dan aku mengakuinya._

_Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, tapi akulah manusia kotor._

_Pendosa yang menyerahkan segalanya untuk dia yang bodoh._

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menjilat bibir merah yang sudah bengkak akibat ulahnya milik wanita yang sedang terpenjara di bawah tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung mulus Donghae, membuat tubuh Donghae melengkung ke depan. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan Kibum membuka pengait bra hitam yang sedang di kenakan wanitanya, benda itu kemudian dibuangnya kesembarangan arah.

Tangan Kibum kemudian meraih CD Donghae, membukanya tanpa melepaskan kulumannya pada telinga Donghae. Ke dua tangan Donghae meraih celana panjang yang sedang di pakai Kibum, melepas kancingnya dan berusaha keras menurunkannya.

Saat kondisi Donghae full neked, Kibum bangkit. Cukup membuat Donghae merasa kecewa. "Bummiieee!" rengeknya seolah dia seorang balita yang diambil mainannya.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau memang paling cantik jika tidak menggenakan apapun" kekeh Kibum melepas celana dan boxer yang ia gunakan. Wajah wanita itu memerah, tapi ia sudah sering mendapati pujian seperti itu. "My naughty girl~" bisik Kibum saat Donghae mulai meraba sendiri payudaranya. Meremasnya dan mendesah tak karuan kemudian,

"Akuuuhh~ ingiinnnnhh kaauu..." tangan kiri Donghae merayap turun ke pangkal pahanya. Menyentuh kemaluannya yang membuat Kibum mau tak mau menghentikan tingkah nakal wanitanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hmm? Aku masih ada disini!"

"Sentuh aku! Rasuki aku bodoh! Aku menginginkanmu!" pekik Donghae makin tak karuan seolah ia wanita mabuk yang begitu murahan. "Hapus semua sentuhan para lelaki bajingan itu pada tubuhku, sayang!" dia berteriak putus asa akhirnya. Kibum tersentak, ia mengerti sekarang. Donghaenya hanya ingin dirinya, bukan kenikmatan yang bisa ia berikan.

"As your wish my bitch!" Kibum mengecup dua nipple Donghae bergantian. Tangan kirinya meremas seduktif payudara kanan Donghae yang berukuran besar. Sementara payudara kiri Donghae ia manjakan dengan mulutnya. "AHH! TAN JIFAN!" pekik Donghae saat Kibum menggigit gemas nipplenya. Di tekannya kepala Kibum agar meraup lebih dalam miliknya. Sementara tangan kanannya menuntun tangan kiri Kibum agar lebih keras meremas miliknya. Seolah mengajarkan Kibum apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tangan kanan Kibum yang menganggur merayap ke vagina Donghae, menekan klistorisnya. "Sssshhh Ahh~ Bummieehh" sekali lagi, Donghae mencapai puncaknya.

Kibum menurunkan kecupannya ke vagina Donghae. Dengan lidah terampilnya di bersihkannya cairan Donghae. Membiarkan Donghae menggelinjang kenikmatan. Di sesapnya bergantian bibir kewanitaan Donghae, digigitnya kecil klistoris Donghae. Kembali Donghae memekik. Di tekannya kepala Kibum agar lebih dalam mengerjai miliknya.

"Teerrussshh... aahhh... disaaannaaaahh" desahan Donghae seolah menggema di ruangan kamar yang amat luas itu. "Aaahh... bummieehh... kau pintaar"

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon membelit lidah Leeteuk yang seolah memancingnya untuk bermain lebih jauh. Tangan Leeteuk entah sejak kapan mengalung di lehernya dan entah sejak kapan wanita yang menjabat menjadi gurunya itu sudah duduk dipangkuannya. Tangan usil Siwon sudah merayap memasuki kemeja cream yang di kenakan Leeteuk, mengelus punggung mulus milik sang guru dan melepas kaitan bra yang ada di sana.

Seolah tak mau kalah, Leeteuk melonggarkan dasi Siwon, meraba abs sempurna milik siswanya dari luar kemeja putih tipis. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri tiap lekukan tubuh itu, mengirimkan sinyal bahwa ia menginginkan Siwon melakukan yang lebih padanya.

"Ahhh~" Leeteuk mendesah hebat saat Siwon meremas payudaranya dari balik kemeja miliknya. Tangan Siwon lainnya sudah dengan nakalnya meraba paha Leeteuk yang tersingkap karena duduk dipangkuannya. "Ssshh... ahh~ Siwon—ah~" desahan Leeteuk makin menjadi saat Siwon mulai bermain di lehernya. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya agar memudahkan Siwon menjilati leher hingga dadanya.

Siwon yang mengerti, membuka resleting rok Leeteuk kemudian menindih wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu di sofa. Ditatapnya tubuh Leeteuk yang hanya memakai celana dalam. Demi apapun ia bersumpah, ia baru pertama kali melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang seindah ini. Seluruh permukaan tubuhnya seputih susu, rambut kecoklatan yang berantakan itu seolah memberi kesan eksotis tersendiri dimatanya.

Leeteuk buru-buru menutup payudaranya. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Biarkan aku menikmatinya Leeteuk—ah"

"Eh...?"

Siwon membuka seragamnya, memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Leeteuk menelan ludah gugup. Jika dibandingkan tubuh Yesung, siswanya ini memang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar. Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Siwon yang tanpa segan membuka celananya. Dia cepat membuang wajahnya dan pikiran kotor yang sepertinya mulai mendominasi pikirannya.

Berlahan, saat Siwon sudah selesai melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sendiri ia menindih tubuh Leeteuk. Tangannya dengan sigap membuka pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Leeteuk. Di kecupnya kembali bibir Leeteuk dan mendapat respon lebih dari sang pemilik bibir. Tangan Siwon kini mulai bermain di payudara Leeteuk, mempelintir dengan ahli nipple pink tersebut.

"Emmhhh..." desah Leeteuk tertahan sambil menggesekkan kemaluannya yang basah dengan kemaluan Siwon yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Ssshhh..." Siwon meremas payudara Leeteuk lebih kuat.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ahh~ JIFAN!" pekik Donghae. Gelombang kenikmatan itu datang lagi. Kibum langsung menelan cairan Donghae dan melumat bibir Donghae. Di tuntunnya miliknya pada milik Donghae. "Aku akan masuk" seolah meminta izin, di kecupnya dahi Donghae sekali lagi.

"Ssshh..." Kibum dapat merasakan miliknya yang di cengkram erat otot kewanitaan Donghae. Donghae mencengkram seprai putih ranjang Kibum, dapat dirasakannya sakit yang luar biasa, entahlah, padahal ia sudah sering melakukannya. Setelah tertancap sepenuhnya, Kibum mendiamkan diri, ia cukup kasihan melihat Donghae yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Bergeraklah sayang~!" pinta Donghae menatap pasti mata namja tampan yang sedang menindihnya. Kibum tersenyum, berlahan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Ahhh~ teruussshh bummieeeh" racau Donghae mencengkram erat bahu Kibum. "Kau mengenainya sayaaanghhh ahhh~ terusshh... ahhh~"

"Hmmm"

"Aku keluarrhh bummie" sekali lagi Donghae mendapatkan gelombang kenikmatannya. "Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kibum menghentikan genjotannya.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu sampai saat kau tiba" ujarnya mengecup bibir Kibum kemudian menuntun tangan Kibum agar memainkan payudaranya yang terlihat mengkilap karena peluh.

Kibum kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Ssshh..."

"Ahh~ teruusshh... lanjutkan!" pekik Donghae keenakan.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon tersenyum penuh makna, di kecupnya bibir Leeteuk yang berada di bawahnya. "Terima kasih seongsenim~" ucapnya menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara keduanya. Leeteuk hanya balas tersenyum, ditariknya kuat gorden jendela hingga terlepas dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Hmm~" Leeteuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Menikmati sensasi memabukkan dari harum tubuh siswa yang entah sejak kapan membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar. Seolah ia tak merasa berdosa telah menghianati Lee Yesung yang begitu mencintainya.

"Berjanjilah selamanya bersamaku"

"Aku berjanji Kim Siwon, tidurlah!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Hae..." BRUUUKKK... akhirnya Kibum mencapai klimaksnya. Ia jatuh di atas tubuh Donghae. Nafasnya terdengar tersenggal. Segera ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Donghae. "Aku lelah" adunya yang membuat Donghae tersenyum.

Donghae meraih selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. "Terimakasih Bummie, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

Kibum memeluk Donghae manja. Seolah seorang anak yang amat merindukan ibunya. "Hmm... kau akan hamil, tenang saja"

"Bukan itu"

"Lalu?" Kibum mendongak, menatap bola mata kecoklatan itu dalam.

"Pergilah menjalani pengobatan!" pinta Donghae mengusap pipi Kibum lembut

Kibum seolah menghiraukannya. "Aku takkan bertahan"

"Setidaknya sampai anakmu lahir, ku mohon! Bummie..."

"Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur"

%ika. Zordick%

_Teruslah meminta hal yang tak mungkin terjadi_

_Jangan bermimpi akan sesuatu yang tak mungkin ini._

_Sampai saatnya tiba, biarlah seperti ini, kita bersama._

_Meski berakhir tak mungkin, biarkan waktu yang tak seberapa ini kita habiskan bersama._

_Antara kau dan aku. Kita ada._

_Cinta tak mungkin biarkanlah hanya diakhir._

%ika. Zordick%

"Ryeowook—ssi, sungguh maafkan aku! Aku—" suara Kyuhyun nyaris menghilang saat melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang limbung. Namja kecil itu tak banyak bicara, diambilnya perban dan mulai mengusap luka diwajah dan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain dalam diam di depan cermin.

"Lupakan saja tuan muda" ucap Ryeowook tulus. Dia terlalu mencintai lelaki pecundang di hadapannya ini hingga bahkan untuk mengadu pun lidahnya terasa kelu. Hanya dia yang tahu, betapa terluka hati dan fisiknya.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Ryeowook, mengacaknya sedikit. Diambilnya obat dari tangan lelaki mungil dihadapannya tersebut, dengan sabar dia mulai menggantikan Ryeowook mengobati luka yang ia timbulkan. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mendekati Tan Jifan itu lagi"

"Nee... saya mengerti tuan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Kau harus cepat sembuh hmm"

"Pasti, anda tenanglah!"

"Kau juga tidurlah yang awal"

"Saya mencintai anda tuan"

"Aku tahu"

Ryeowook tersenyum, dibaringkannya tubuhnya di ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Dengan terampil Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh rapuh itu. "Selamat tidur, Wookie~"

"Aku menyukainya! Apa tadi panggilanmu padaku?" Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya.

"Wookie~"

"Panggil aku lagi tuan muda!"

"Wookie~"

"Sekali lagi, kumohon!"

"Tidurlah Kim Ryeowook!" pekik Kyuhyun murka.

"Baiklah~, maafkan aku!"

%ika. Zordick%

_Aku mencintaimu, tapi tahukah satu hal?_

_Aku tak ingin membuat ibuku kecewa padaku_

_Aku tak suka melihatnya kecewa akan apa yang terjadi diantara kita._

_Aku dan kau tak mungkin, kau tahu._

_Dinding tak terlihat diantara kita, yang harus membuatku pasti selamanya menyembunyikan perasaan dan hubungan ini._

TBC

Selesai juga...

Ini NC pertamaku! Aku sangat minta maaf jika ini amat sangat JELEEEEEEKKKK!

Demi apapun aku rasa aku memang lebih cocok membuat adegan berdarah daripada adegan NC!

#nangis gaje

Dan terakhir...

_Ini untukmu~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wind Story**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook and other **

**Summary: "Mencintai gurumu sendiri?", "Playboy jahat yang berakhir menjadi seorang gay?", "Anak haram yang bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri?", "Mencintai seorang pelacur?". "Bukankah Tuhan mengutuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat?"**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

**Rated: M (pastikan anda cukup dewasa)**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, BL**

**%ika. Zordick%**

15 November 2012

Wanita indah itu terjaga dari tidur lelapnya. Sinar sang mentari masuk dari jendela tanpa tirai yang tak sengaja mengetuk kelopak matanya. Ia menggeliat di bawah tirai yang di jadikannya sebagai selimut untuk dua tubuh telanjang, ya... tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Siwon—sang siswa yang sudah melakukan hal tercela dengannya.

Hina memang. Wanita mana yang tak merasa hina ketika kau dicintai oleh seseorang dengan begitu tulusnya. Ketika pernikahanmu jelas ada di depan matamu, kau menghianati orang tersebut. Bercumbu dengan orang lain selainnya. Bercinta dan memadu kasih di hadapan sang rembulan—membiarkan angin menjadi saksi bisu yang membawa desahan cintamu.

"Tuhan~" Leeteuk—sang wanita indah menjambak rambutnya kasar. Dia masih mengingat Tuhan rupanya. Tapi tahukah kau Park Leeteuk, ada yang harusnya kau ingat atas dosa yang baru saja kau lakukan. Buliran air mata itu jatuh, membasahi pipi lelaki tampan yang sedang tidur di sampingmu. "Yesungie~" gumammu bergetar. Kau masih ingat dia rupanya.

_Kau menangis, dan kau menyesal._

_Cintamu tak di khianati melainkan kaulah yang menghianatinya._

_Tahukah kau betapa hinanya kau di hadapan dunia ini._

_Wahai wanita berparas bidadari._

_Kau memang bukan seorang yang kotor, kau terhormat._

_Hanya saja, dia pantas mengatakan bahwa 'kotoran' tak lebih menjijikkan dari 'penghianatanmu'_

"Eungghh~~" erang dia—siswamu yang kau banggakan. Dia terbangun dan menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. "Kau sudah bangun, seongsenim?" Siwon memamerkan senyuman indahnya. Membuat hati seorang Leeteuk menghangat, rasa sakit itu menguar seketika saat ia membuka matanya. Iris matanya menatap lembut, membuat jantung Leeteuk kembali berdetak tak karuan. Hanya saja, saat mendengar panggilan itu, kembali Leeteuk teringat posisinya. Dia seorang—guru.

"Pakailah pakaianmu Siwon—ssi, lewat belakang sekolah dan masuk kembali dari gerbang depan" tch! Kau ingin menutupinya rupanya, Park Leeteuk—ssi. Siwon mengangguk mengerti, di kecupnya dahi Leeteuk kemudian melumat sebentar bibir manis milik sang guru. "Aku duluan Seongsenim"

Deg...

Deg...

"_Seongsenim?" _gumam Leeteuk menekan dadanya yang berdenyut.

%ika. Zordick%

Senyuman indah penuh kebahagiaan terlihat dari sang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tengah berjalan dengan riangnya mengikuti sang majikan. Matanya menatap kagum pada punggung tegap tinggi yang seolah selalu melindunginya. Ia ingin menyentuh punggung itu, memeluknya erat dan menjadikannya hanya miliknya seorang.

"Pagi _noona~" _Namun hanya perlu beberapa menit saja Ryeowook—sang lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menikmati kebahagiaan semu yang memang bukan dan takkan pernah menjadi miliknya. Senyuman itu kembali menjadi senyuman simpul penuh keperihan yang seolah khas di wajah manisnya. Lelaki yang ia cintai—Kim Kyuhyun—sang majikan kembali meletakkan tangan di pinggang wanita lain. Membuat dadanya sesak.

Hidung mancung yang selalu diam-diam ia pandangi ketika sang pujaan terlelap sibuk menghirup bau tubuh wanita lain. Ryeowook menunduk, menunjukkan sifat formalnya sekaligus penutupan rasa sakitnya. Wajah manisnya itu kembali menjadi wajah sang butler—peliharaan yang begitu bijaksana. "Hei... Ryeowook—ssi, kau tunggulah di sini sebentar eoh!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Hanya anggukan patuh. Bukankah sang anjing Cuma di perbolehkan untuk melakukan itu? Kim Ryeowook hanya di perbolehkan untuk membungkuk, menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan mengangguk. "Baik Tuan muda" jawabnya dengan nada getir—sebenarnya.

Ryeowook memposisikan dirinya di depan kamar mandi pria sekolah mereka. Menatap lurus ke arah lapangan. "Ahh~ Kyunniiieehh~~" JLEEBB... sekali lagi belati cinta menusuk hatinya. Menyemburkan darah dan mengoyak luka di sana. Jika boleh menangis dan meraung, Ryeowook ingin melakukannya. Dan jika boleh, ia juga ingin menjambak rambut wanita jalang yang sedang di puaskan oleh Tuan mudanya. Namun sayangnya—itu takkan terjadi.

Dengan langkah begitu pelan, Ryeowook berjalan, menuntun langkahnya untuk menjauh dari sana. Ia tak sanggup, meskipun ia seorang laki-laki. Ia tak mampu, sungguh. Ia menerawang ke langit. Menatap birunya langit di sana.

_Langit begitu indah, berwarna biru suci menentramkan jiwa._

_Tapi mengapa hati ini tetap tak bisa sembuh saat melihatnya._

_Bukan ingin menjadi burung dan memiliki sayap agar bisa terbang._

_Sesungguhnya hanya manusia konyol yang menginginkan hal mustahil itu._

_Jika boleh, aku ingin langit indah itu jatuh menimpaku._

_Membunuhku dengan sekali hempasan hingga aku melupakan sakit di hati ini._

Sang mentari menyengat, Ryeowook cepat menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Dia mengerjab beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat langit biru. "Hmm" dia bergumam, ingin memiliki langit ternyata adalah impian yang konyol. Dia sadar, sang langit—sang majikannya takkan pernah bisa ia miliki.

"Hei..." seseorang memanggilnya. Suara berat yang entah mengapa berbeda tapi cukup di kenalnya. "JiFan—ssi?" Ryeowook buru-buru membungkuk pada namja tampan yang kini menutup buku di tangannya dan menatap Ryeowook dingin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum—Tan JiFan tanpa ekspresi. Wajah itu seolah terancang untuk tak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berlebihan. "Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian nyengir asal, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sedang melihat langit" jawabnya.

"Apa yang begitu spesial dari langit hingga kau ingin melihatnya?" Kibum berdiri di samping Ryeowook, menengadah ke atas dan ikut melihat langit biru nan indah. Ambigu—Ryeowook bingung untuk menjawab apa. "Langit itu bukankah tempat tinggal mereka yang abadi?" Kibum bertanya lagi. Entah apa maknanya? Seolah pertanyaan itu asal untuk mengerjai sang butler.

Ryeowook menatap wajah tampan yang menengadah itu. Mata itu terpejam dan senyuman seolah hilang dari sana. "Aku tahu, orang yang kupanggil _Mommy_ dulunya berbohong padaku tentang itu. Dia hanya menipuku agar aku tak pernah takut untuk pergi ke sana. Di langit, hanya ada kekosongan dan kehampaan, karena ketahuilah surga itu indah tapi tak ada satupun orang yang ingin pergi ke sana sekarang juga"

"Apakah surga berada di langit?" Ryeowook bertanya balik. Ia seolah terbawa suasana. Angin yang berhembus lembut seakan membisikkan padanya pertanyaan itu. Kibum tersenyum tipis, cukup membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Senyuman itu seolah sama dengan senyumannya, ribuan duri menusuk kalbu tersimpan di sana, meski terlihat tampan. "Kurasa aku tak bisa menjawab itu, karena aku manusia yang takkan pernah ke sana"

"Eh..."

"Sebaik apapun aku hidup hati ini masih penuh kerinduan, jikalau aku sebentar lagi mencampai limit waktu yang di janjikan Tuhan untukku aku takkan memilih surga. Karena aku takut, orang yang kucintai takkan berada di sana untuk menemaniku"

Ryeowook terpana, gemericik ranting pohon mendayu indah di terbangkan angin, membuat melodi indah alami pengantar tidur. "Baiklah~ Sampaikan salamku pada keluarga Kim, hmm" ucap Kibum menutup perbincangan tak sengaja mereka. Mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar kepala dan melambaikannya saat ia berbalik membelakangin Ryeowook. "Jagalah tuan muda manjamu itu" kekehnya.

Deg...

Deg...

Mata Ryeowook seolah mengabur, ia melihat bayangan yang lain di sana. Seseorang yang sosoknya begitu berarti di hati dan pikirannya. Sosok yang selalu memberikannya kekuatan. Orang yang selalu mengucapkan salam dengan cara yang sama. "_Jagalah Kyunnieku dengan baik, Ryeowook—ssi"_

"Tuan muda ke dua~" gumam Ryeowook lirih. Orang yang akan selalu membuatnya kuat di saat ia akan menyerah. Hanya satu orang sejak dahulu. Kim Kibum, apakah lelaki ini orang yang sama dengan lelaki yang bagaikan dewa penyelamat hidupnya ketika itu? "KI—" Ryeowook memanggil.

"Ryeowook—ssi, kemana saja kau! Kenapa kau tak berada di tempatmu?" oceh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memotong panggilan Ryeowook. "Maaf Tuan muda" Ryeowook cepat membungkuk dalam. Meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. "Sudahlah! Ayo pergi!" acuh Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya. Ryeowook masih menatap punggung Kibum yang kian menghilang. Ia bergumam pelan, "_Terimakasih Tuanmuda"_

%ika. Zordick%

"Selamat datang Nyonya Kim" beberapa orang pelayan di hotel yang menjadi tempat pertemuan itu membungkuk hormat pada seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja tiba. Sang wanita yang bisa terbilang tidak muda lagi tersebut, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut gaun panjang berwarna kuning emas berkesan glamour, belum lagi suara langkahnya yang terdengar pasti dan anggun. Heelsnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai menimbulkan decakan kagum para orang di sekitarnya. Ternyata Sang Nyonya Kim belum kehilangan pamor primadonanya meski sudah berumur.

Seorang pelayan mengambil mantel bulu yang di kenakan sang wanita cantik. "Terima kasih" ucapnya—Kim Heechul dengan penuh wibawa khas wanita berkelas.

"Selamat datang Heechul—ssi, senang rasanya anda ikut meramaikan pesta kecil-kecilan perusahaan kami" mencoba berbasa-basi, buaya bisnis berbalut jas mewah itu menjabat tangan Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum lembut. "Anda terlalu merendah, Sooman—ssi. Andalah sang bintang hari ini, SM takkan seperti ini tanpa anda"

"Tentu saja tidak jika tak ada investasi dari keluarga Kim" sahut sang lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Heechul tertawa kecil, "Wah.. anda tetap cantik Nyonya" beberapa wanita bersama suaminya ikut bergabung bersama Heechul, mencoba meraih hati sang Nyonya terhormat agar sekedar tak menyulitkan keluarga mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka mengenalkan putri keluarga mereka—berharap jika mereka beruntung, Heechul akan tertarik menjodohkan dengan salah satu putranya.

"Astaga! Itu Nyonya Lee" Sooman terpekik saat seorang wanita bertubuh agak mungil berbalut busana formal tradisional China memasuki ruangan megah ini. Heechul ikut membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sang Nyonya yang sering ia dengar namanya. Keluarga Lee yang terkenal dengan kekayaan yang konon takkan pernah habis dan telah menikah dengan keluarga Tan dari China. Entah perasaannya saja, ia merasa marga Tan mirip dengan marga sang mantan kekasih, hanya saja mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan mengingat marga Tan tak mungkin hanya di miliki satu keluarga. Belum lagi, ia mengingat sang mantan kekasih hanyalah mahasiswa miskin yang merantau ke Seoul dahulunya.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Tan Sungmin" sapa orang-orang di sana membungkuk padanya. Sungmin—hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Santai saja, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu!" ucap Sungmin saat orang-orang terlihat begitu sungkan padanya. Ia tersenyum begitu ramah.

"Sungmin—ssi" Sooman membungkuk formal pada Sungmin. "Kau sungguh hebat, tak di sangka perusahaan yang kita dirikan bersama akan mendapatkan keuntungan sebesar ini, Sooman—ssi" ucap Sungmin sekedar memuji. "Itu juga berkat anda Nyonya"

"Ah... saya belum pernah bertemu dengan anda, apakah anda investor juga?" tanya Sungmin pada Heechul yang kini mematung menatapinya. Heechul balas tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk formal pada sang investor terbesar. "Nee~ Kim Heechul imnida"

"Anda Nyonya Kim, tak saya sangka anda bahkan lebih cantik dari yang di ceritakan orang-orang" ucap Sungmin jujur. "Anda terlalu memuji Sungmin—ssi" lelaki yang berdiri di samping Sungmin tersenyum samar. Matanya tak teralihkan sedikitpun pada sosok cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok yang begitu ia puja bahkan selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Sosok yang setia menghangatkan dirinya, meski sekarang hati telah membeku akibat sosok yang sama.

_Kau tahu, ibu..._

_Aku mengingatnya, bagaimana cinta kasihmu padaku._

_Senyuman indahmu yang bahkan bisa melelehkan salju._

_Cintamu yang menyentuh kalbu melindungi hati._

_Aku bertahan di malam bersalju, menunggumu, berharap kau ingat tempat ini._

_Tempat dimana aku pernah tersesat dan dengan air mata berurai kau mencariku._

_Taman itu, aku menunggumu semalaman di tengah derasnya hujan salju._

_Berharap kau datang seperti dahulu, memelukku dengan begitu erat._

_Mengucapkan kata yang kurindukan "Kita pulang"_

_Tapi itu hanya harapan hampa, kau tak datang._

_Kau tak mengingatku, kau mengakuinya secara nyata._

_Kau mencampakkanku dan aku bukanlah anakmu lagi. _

_Meski butiran salju putih itu berubah menjadi merah._

"Ahbu" lelaki yang berdiri di samping Sungmin memanggilnya. Membuat Sungmin tersentak, hampir saja ia melupakan anak semata wayangnya karena bertemu dengan wanita yang begitu indah. Sungmin menarik tangan Kibum—anaknya ke depan. Memperkenalkan pada Heechul anak semata wayang kebanggaannya. "Ini Tan JiFan, anakku"

Bola mata itu bertemu, saling bertatapan. Jujur, Heechul terpukau dengan sosok lelaki tampan muda di hadapannya. Tak bisa di pungkiri Kibum begitu merindukan sosok di hadapannya. Ini kali pertama ia langsung berhadapan dengan sang ibunda yang telah lama mencampakkannya. Ia rindu. Ia ingin Heechul memanggilnya dengan nama yang ia berikan sendiri. Kibum memohon di dalam hatinya, ia berharap Heechul mengingatnya, memanggil namanya dengan 'Kibum' bukan Jifan seperti orang lain lakukan.

"Kim Heechul, senang bertemu denganmu JiFan—ssi" PRAAANGG... rasanya sakit. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya sendiri tak mengenalnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Rasanya sakit, seolah teriris.

Kibum menelan ludahnya, "Senang juga bertemu denganmu Heechul—ssi" balas Kibum. Rasanya lidahnya gatal untuk mengucapkan nama ibunya sendiri. "Cantik~" puji Kibum yang membuahkan guratan merah tipis di kedua pipi Heechul.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Nyonya Kim apakah anda memiliki seorang putri?"

Heechul mengadahkan wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Anakku keduanya pria"

"Ahbu, aku ke toilet sebentar" ucap Kibum menunduk meminta izin pada Sungmin. "Permisi Heechul—ssi"

Dengan langkat tergesa, Kibum meniku ke lorong di kanan ruangan aula megah tersebut. Memasuki sebuah toilet pria dan menatap wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin di sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakkan lirih yang mungkin akan keluar begitu kencang. Ia mencengkram jasnya di bagian dada, menepuknya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di sana. "Mommy~" lirihnya hingga pertahanannya runtuh. Buliran bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tuan muda" Kibum menatap wajah orang yang begitu di kenalnya. Mantan bulternya dahulu—Shim Changmin. "Kibum—ssi" panggilnya lagi yang membuat Kibum merosot ke lantai. Changmin cepat menangkap tubuh itu, Kibum memeluknya seperti dahulu. Mereka bukan hanya sebatas butler dan majikan. Mereka bersahabat kan? Dan Kibum adalah penyelamat bagi sosok Shim Changmin.

Kibum menangis di bahu Changmin, menangis sekuat-kuatnya seolah dia adalah bayi cengeng yang di marahi oleh ibunya. Tapi ini lebih menyakitkan, di lupakan lebih menyakitkan. Ia bersedia menjadi anak nakal dahulunya, dimarahi oleh Heechul terus asalkan waktu kembali berputar ke waktu itu. Dia masih keluarga Kim dan tak di lupakan sedikit pun.

"Aku Tan JiFan! Aku bukan Kim Kibum!" pekik Kibum frustasi. "Changmin—ah! Aku Tan JiFan!"

Changmin lebih erat mendekap tubuh Kibum yang memang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. "Aku mengerti JiFan—ssi, aku mengerti" seolah memberi ketenangan Changmin mempercayai kebohongan yang jelas ia tahu. Ia akan ikut jatuh dalam kebohongan itu jika tuannya—Kibum menginginkannya.

_Arti kesetian dalam cinta bukanlah seperti anjing sampah yang begitu patuh pada majikannya._

_Arti kesetian dalam cinta adalah percaya._

_Meskipun aku tahu itu sebuah kebohongan, aku akan percaya._

_Bagaikan orang bodoh, aku akan terus percaya meski aku lelah terus berpura-pura bodoh._

_Karena demi jarak diantara hubungan kita._

_Aku akan terus percaya dan menjadi orang bodoh hanya demi dirimu_

%ika. Zordick%

_Anak itu menangis_

_Memeluk lututnya dan menenggalamkan kepalanya_

_Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai membeku di dinginnya udara_

_Ia punya secercah harapan, tapi sayangnya sia-sia_

_Dia berdoa dalam hati_

"_Tuhan, jika Kau baik padaku biarkan keluargaku menemukanku. Namun, jika Kau tidak, Kau boleh ambil nyawaku sekarang juga. Sesungguhnya, aku manusia egois karena kedua permintaan itu menyatakan betapa baiknya diri-Mu padaku"_

%ika. Zordick%

Kim Heechul—wanita cantik ini terburu-buru melepaskan heels yang terpasang di kakinya. Ia membuka seluruh gaun glamour yang sedari tadi membuatnya begitu mempesona. Di pakainya salah satu gaun malam berwarna merah di atas lutut yang mempertontonkan sebagian dada dan punggungnya. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan tergerai indah.

BETTSS...

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king sizenya. Sesungguhnya ia lelah, bahkan amat sangat lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sekelebatan wajah seorang namja meracuni pikirannya. Namun ia tersenyum, meski ia tahu ia salah. Ia memegang dadanya, merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"JiFan—ssi, kenapa kau mengganggu otakku" gumamnya tak jelas, mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar tak beraturan mengingat sang namja yang terus menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta tadi. "Oh... Tuhan, aku gila. Kenapa aku seperti seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta"

Trrrtt... trrrtt... Heechul menggapai smartphonenya yang tergeletak tak jauh di sampingnya. Rasanya ia ingin berterima kasih karena Kanginlah yang menghubunginya. Seperti ia perlu sentuhan sang suami agar ia kembali waras seperti sedia kala. "_Yeobo~" _sapa Kangin dari seberang sana.

"Sayang, apa kau bisa secepatnya pulang? Aku merindukanmu!" cerocos Heechul cepat membuahkan kekehan dari sang suami. "_Mianata~ aku tak bisa pulang malam ini chagiya~ aku sekarang akan terbang ke Jepang. Ada beberapa masalah. Tidak apa-apa kan kau tidur sendiri lagi malam ini?"_

Rasanya Heechul ingin sekali membanting ponselnya. Memaki suaminya mungkin adalah hal yang tepat. Apa-apaan itu? Tidak pulang? Lagi? Sejujurnya ia kesepian. Kedua anaknya pun amat jarang menemaninya. "Ya, berhati-hatilah di sana! Jangan terlalu lelah dan makan yang teratur" ucap Heechul akhirnya. Terlalu lelah jika ia harus merengek seperti dahulu pada Kangin. Ia adalah Nyonya besar sekarang, bodoh rasanya jika harus bertindak kekanakan untuk sang suami.

"_Aku merindukanmu dengan sangat Chullie"_

"Aku juga, ce—" belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sambungan telpon di seberang sana sudah terputus. "patlah kembali. Hah~" Heechul menghela nafasnya. _Selalu begini—_batinnya.

Trrtt... Trrtt...

Heechul cepat mengangkat ponselnya. "Ka..." belum sempat ia memanggil nama sang suami. Suara lain mengejutkannya. "Noona~" ini jelas bukan suara Kangin. Siapa gerangan? Suara yang mampu membuatnya merasa jantungnya memompa cepat. Memberi rasa rindu yang teramat dalam.

"Nugu?" tanya Heechul mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk.

"_Ini aku, JiFan_" jawab suara di seberang sana. Entah kenapa membuat Heechul ingin bersorak girang. Tak ia sangka suara namja muda itu begitu err—sexy ketika di telpon. "Kau dapat darimana nomorku? Ini nomor pribadiku" tanya Heechul sedikit penasaran. Tak ia sangka lelaki muda itu punya nyali untuk mencari nomor ponsel pribadinya dan hebatnya ia menemukannya.

"_Hmm... kau boleh anggap ini usahaku untuk lebih dekat denganmu Heechul—ssi. Ah~ memang lebih manis memanggilmu dengan noona"_

Wajah Heechul memerah, ia berjalan ke beranda kamarnya. Menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang dingin. Entahlah, rasanya tubuhnya menghangat mendengar suara di seberang sana. "Jika kau mau kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu"

"_Benarkah? Aku senang mendengar itu" _Kibum di seberang sana membuka jendela mobilnya. Merasakan angin yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Heechul menerpa wajahnya. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat Heechul dari dalam mobilnya—tempat ia biasa menatapi sosok indah sang ibu yang begitu ia rindukan. Sekarang ia bisa mendengar suaranya sekaligus, melihat ibunya tersenyum karena dirinya sekali lagi seperti—dahulu. "Kau sedang apa noona?"

"_Aku sedang melihat bintang. Kalau kau?"_

Kibum tersenyum. Ibunya tak berubah rupanya. "Aku sedang melihatmu. Amat indah, bahkan lebih indah dari ribuan bintang di atas sana"

"_Yak! Berhentilah menggombaliku, itu kuno!"_

"Begitukah?" Kibum terkekeh. "Apakah hari Minggu ini kau bisa meluangkan waktumu?"

"_Eh.. Maksudmu?"_

"Jam 10.00 aku menunggumu di taman bermain Seoul Park, berdandanlah yang cantik noona"

"_I.. ini... hei.. Tan JiFan! Apa maksudmu?"_

"Walaupun kau menolak aku akan tetap menunggumu disana. Ah~ Jangan tidur terlalu malam, _jaljayo noona~"_

"_YACK!"_ pekik Heechul tak terima dengan tindakan seenaknya Kibum. "Kau akan masuk angin dengan pakaian tipis begitu di luar! Masuklah dan tidur!" kemudian Kibum memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Demi apapun Heechul bersumpah, wajahnya sungguh memanas sekarang. Ia melompat kegirangan bak anak SMA yang diajak kencan oleh lelaki yang ia sukai. "Tapi apakah benar ia sedang melihatku? Kenapa ia tahu aku sedang di luar dan memakai pakaian tipis?"

"_Demi Tuhan Mommy, walaupun kau menolak aku tetap akan menunggumu disana. Hingga aku mati sekalipun, aku tak peduli meski akan berakhir seperti dahulu ketika aku menunggumu dahulu" _

%ika. Zordick%

_Aku akan mengingatkanmu_

_Mungkin dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. _

_Setidaknya biarkan aku menikmatinya, berada di sampingmu dalam wujud yang berbeda_

%ika. Zordick%

20 November 2012

Heechul berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia tak menyangka berkendara dengan kenderaan umum akan serepot ini. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka masih ada lelaki hidung belang di bus yang akan menggodanya, belum lagi udara panas yang jujur membuatnya merasa hidup dengan mewah sungguh amat menyenangkan. Ia ingin mengutuk supir bus yang tak mengingatkannya untuk turun di halte yang tepat, jadilah dia harus berjalan dengan heels di udara yang begitu panas ini dengan jarak yang tak bisa di bilang dekat.

"Noona~" seorang namja melambaikan tangannya. Memanggilnya dari depan gerbang masuk taman bermain. Senyuman Heechul langsung merekah, rasa lelah yang menguasainya tadi hilang kemana sudah. "JiFan—ssi" Kibum berlari menghampiri Heechul.

Tap...

Tap...

Heechul berdiri tegak dan memasang gaya anggunnya. Ia berjalan hendak menghampiri pemuda yang umurnya terpaut cukup jauh darinya. Dan.. BRUUUKK.. untung saja Kibum dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Heechul yang terjatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Berhati-hatilah noona~" ujar Kibum. "Aish.. aku tidak apa-apa!" senggak Heechul salah tingkah akibat malu. Seluruh perhatian kini tertuju pada mereka.

Kibum tertawa, "Heels ini sungguh tidak baik, kau tahu! Itu menyakitimu dan membuatmu terjatuh" dia segera mengangkat tubuh Heechul. Menggendong wanita cantik itu dengan gaya bridestyle. Cukup membuat Heechul merona dan semua orang terkagum menatap pasangan yang entah kenapa terlihat amat cocok meski mungkin semua orang tahu, sang wanita lebih tua.

Deg...

Deg...

Heechul merasakan berat di dadanya. "_Heels ini sungguh tidak baik, Mommy tahu? Dia menyakitimu dan membuatmu terjatuh!"_ suara anak kecil yang begitu Heechul rindukan terngiang. Kenapa kata-kata itu begitu mirip dengan kata-kata Kibum kecilnya? Amat sangat mirip.

Kibum mendudukkan Heechul di kursi panjang taman. Membuka sepasang sepatu di kaki Heechul. "Hei noona~ berhentilah menatapi wajah tampanku! Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku" goda Kibum saat menyadari Heechul terus menatapinya.

PLAAAKK... dengan tak berprisepatuan, Heechul mendeplak Kibum dengan sepatunya. "Itu sakit" rengek Kibum mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Salahmu sendiri!" Heechul membuang wajahnya. Kibum masih betah berpura-pura sakit, dia memasang wajah semelas mungkin sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

CUUP... bibir merah itu akhirnya mengecup dahi Kibum. "Apa sudah hilang?" tanya Heechul dengan raut wajah bersalah mengusap-usap dahi Kibum. "Aku tahu kau memang ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumku kan?"

"APA?! AKU TAK BEGITU!" pekik Heechul tak terima. Bagaimanapun itu sudah kebiasaannya, untuk mengecup luka yang terasa sakit. "Wajahmu memerah noona~" goda Kibum lagi. "Aku akan mencarikan sepatu untukmu, tunggulah di sini! Aku akan kembali"

Heechul mencengkram erat tepian roknya. Matanya nanar menatap punggung Kibum yang berlari semakin jauh darinya. "Apa kau Kibumku? Kenapa begitu mirip?" gumam Heechul tak jelas.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Kibum kembali. Di tangan kirinya membawa kantong plastik berisi sepatu keth untuk Nyonya Kim tersebut dan di tangan lainnya ia membawa dua buah es krim. "Ini untukmu!" ucap Kibum menyerahkan bungkusan es krim. Ia kembali berjongkok, memakaikan sepatu pada Heechul. Membuat Heechul membingkai wajah itu dan menatap bola mata gelap itu dalam. Kibum tersenyum. "Ada apa noona? Apa aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

Heechul hanya tersenyum perih. Kibum berpindah duduk ke samping Heechul, memakan es krim manis yang baru saja ia beli tadi. "Emm... ini enak"

"Kau suka es krim?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga suka permen kapas" ucap Kibum jujur. Heechul menggeleng cepat "_Dia bukan anakku, Kibum tak menyukai makanan manis"_

"Kau ingin naik wahana noona?"

"Tentu saja, di sini membosankan! Ayo masuk ke dalam!" ucap Heechul dengan riang melangkahkan kakinya. "Apa kau tak tahu, disinilah tempatku menunggumu menjemputku dahulu mommy~"

"Hmm~ kenapa kau diam JiFan—ssi?"

"Pu se.. ayo!" Kibum menggengam tangan Heechul membawanya pergi.

_Anggaplah dirimu tak peka mengetahuinya_

_Dia menyukai setiap makanan manis, tapi karena hatinya yang baik _

_Ia melupakan makanan itu, demi sang adik yang menginginkan permen kapasnya._

_Ia mengalah, dan untuk membela sang adik ia berkata "Aku tak suka makanan manis"_

_Kenapa kau tak bisa melihat kepura-puraan dimata bocah kecil itu dahulu._

_Ini salahmu! _

%ika. Zordick%

1 Januari 2013

"Happy Birthday Nyonya besar dan Selamat tahun baru untuk kita semua" ucap seluruh pelayan yang berada di rumah bak istana kediaman keluarga Tan. Sungmin tersenyum dengan indahnya. Di kuceknya matanya yang tadinya mengantuk dan menatap satu persatu manusia yang mengucapkan ulang tahun untuknya.

"Xie-xie ni" ucapnnya dan senyuman tak hilang menghiasi wajah cantik dan manisnya. Dia segera memeluk suaminya yang siap menengadahkan tangannya. "Xie-xie ni bao bei. Ni se cen te hou ren" lanjutnya yang kini berlinang air mata karena haru.

"Ah bu, kau tak memelukku?" terdengar suara berat yang membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukan pada suami tercintanya—Tan Hangeng. Senyuman kebahagiaan kembali tergurat di wajahnya. Ini ulang tahun terindah yang pernah ada di hidupnya, anaknya—Tan JiFan sudah mulai menerimanya. "A-Fan" ucapnya manja kemudian memeluk anak semata wayang yang sama sekali tak ada darah Lee yang mengalir dalam tubuh itu.

"Aboji juga ingin di peluk" seluruh keluarga Lee dan Tan berkumpul demi hari ini. Terdengar suara lelaki dengan rambut putih di kepalanya. Tuan terhormat keluarga Lee tersenyum simpul saat melihat anaknya Lee atau telah menjadi Tan Sungmin kini beralih memeluknya. "Haraboji curang, aku masih ingin memeluknya" ucap Kibum sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya agar menarik perhatian kakek dari sang ibu.

BETTSS...

"AWW" pekik Kibum saat di lihatnya 'Yeye' kakek dari keluarga Tan mencubit pipinya. "Cucuku begitu lucu hmm" ucap sang kakek dengan aura mencekam di sekitarnya. Dia kemudian tertawa lepas, memperhatikan sang cucu semata wayang yang amat ia sayangi dengan wajah merah akibat ulahnya. "Yeye... apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit" eluh Kibum yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan membunuh oleh sang Haraboji. "China sialan! Kau apakan cucuku!?"

"DIA CUCUKU KOREA JELEK!"

"Ahh~ mereka tidak berubah" keluh ke dua wanita yang merupakan nenek dari Kibum.

Kibum terkikik geli, di peluknya tubuh Donghae yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat seluruh ruangan terdiam karenanya. Siapapun tahu, Kibum dan Donghae tidak boleh menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di depan keluarga besar Tan dan Lee. "Omoni~" Haraboji Kibum melotot tak percaya. "Yeye, Tan kau lihat tadi itu? Cucu kita tertawa! Dia tertawa dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihatnya"

"Tuhan~ biarkan aku melihatmu tertawa lagi!" pekik Yeye mencubit pipi Kibum. Sepertinya cucu mereka yang sudah menginjak usia hampir dewasa tersebut terpaksa menjadi bayi yang senantiasa tertawa. "Aku tidak mau" Kibum menatap jijik pada kedua kakek yang menatapnya err—seolah akan menelanjanginya. Dia memeluk tubuh Donghae lebih erat. Sementara Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum kuat. "Kau bau!" pekik Donghae yang membuat suasana kembali mencekam.

"Eh?" Kibum mulai menciumi dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia tak merasa dirinya bau sedikitpun. Donghae kemudian berlari sambil memegangi perutnya. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Kibum menatapi tubuh Donghae yang menghilang keluar dari aula rumah mereka.

Sungmin berjingkat. "Ah.. jangan-jangan!" pekiknya tak jelas kemudian menyusul Donghae. "Kenapa Sungmin harus terlalu memikirkan pelacur itu?" Haraboji Kibum mencela, di rangkulnya tubuh Kibum dan mereka menatap foto keluarga besar mereka yang terletak paling besar di aula rumah besar mereka. Entahlah, mereka lebih terlihat seperti keluarga Vampire di dalam foto tersebut.

Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya pada foto keluarga kecil yang diambil dahulu. Saat ia baru saja keluar dari keluarga Kim menjadi seorang Tan. Foto dia, Sungmin dan Hangeng yang terasa begitu dingin tanpa kehangatan. Tanpa senyuman dan terlihat begitu suram. Ia menyesal, mengapa ia tak bisa tersenyum di saat itu. Jika tidak bukankah foto itu akan menjadi lebih indah?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Kibum jelas melihat dokter pribadi mereka datang dan menuju salah satu kamar di rumahnya. "Yesung—ssi" panggil Kibum pada sang butler yang setia di belakangnya. "Kenapa Dokter Huang datang? Siapa yang sakit?"

Yesung membungkuk pada para petinggi keluarga saat ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Nyonya Tan Sungmin memanggilnya. Sepertinya Lee Donghae lah yang sakit" jawab Yesung dengan suara tegas khas seorang butler. Terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Kibum.

Tak lama berselang, Donghae terlihat di bimbing Sungmin dengan wajah pucat. Donghae segera memeluk tubuh Kibum, memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis tersedu. Demi Tuhan, Kibum ketakutan, apa Donghae juga mendapati penyakit yang mematikan seperti yang ia alami sekarang?

"Selamat Tuan muda, Donghae—ssi telah mengandung anak anda" diam seribu bahasa. Kedua kakek bertatapan tak percaya. Bahkan Sungmin sudah menangis di pelukan Hangeng yang ikut bahagia. Ini sungguh hari terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki. "Jifan! Kau hebat!" pekik Yeye Kibum mengacak rambut sang cucu bangga.

"Donghae—ssi, jagalah bayi itu dengan baik" ucap Haraboji mengelus rambut Donghae dengan sayang. Sementara Donghae seolah tak ingin lepas dari Kibum, ia terus memeluk Kibum. Tidak ada yang melarangnya, tidak akan ada yang marah padanya. Sembilan bulan, dia akan merasakan sebagai wanita terhormat tempat benih Tan berkembang.

"Terima kasih, kau membuatku mengandung benih ini, Jifan—ssi" bisik Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kibum. Kibum tak mendengar apapun, ia sibuk menjawab ucapan selamat yang di berikan padanya dengan kata-kata "Aku akan jadi ayah"

%ika. Zordick%

Wajah Leeteuk memucat menatap test pack yang ada di tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar takut, buliran bening itu jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakkan yang lolos begitu saja tanpa bisa tertahan.

BRUUKKK...

Kakinya lemah untuk bertahan, rasa takut bagai di hantui rasa bersalah memerangkap hatinya yang awalnya bagai hati malaikat tersebut. Dia tahu, anak di kandungannya jelas anak dari siswanya. Pasti begitu...

Dia tahu dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana mungkin tunangannya yang menanamkan benih ini di rahimnya. Dia selalu meminum pil pencegah kehamilan sebelum berhubungan dengan sang tunangan. Demi Tuhan, jika ia boleh mengulang waktu, ia ingin agar cinta itu tak datang merasuki hatinya. Cinta terlarang antara seorang guru dengan siswanya.

"Teuki" tubuh Leeteuk menegang mendengar suara sang lelaki yang ia berharap bisa ia hindari di dunia ini. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung—sang tunangan padanya yang terduduk di kamar mandi.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika duduk di sini" goda Yesung, mengangkat tubuh wanitanya dalam dekapannya dan membawanya ke ruang tidur mereka. Yesung tak ingin bertanya mengapa tubuh Leeteuk gemetar di dalam pelukannya, ia hanya diam dan menatap dalam pada manik hitam itu saat ia sudah mendudukkannya di atas ranjang mereka—ya ranjang mereka.

Begitu lembut, Yesung mengelus surai pirang Leeteuk, berusaha menenangkan wanita yang entah kenapa sejak kepulangannya. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Leeteuk mencengkram jas hitam Yesung tepat di dada. Yesung tersenyum, membuat mata sipitnya hampir tak terlihat. "Nee~ My Angel" jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah, apa Nyonya Lee kita sudah makan?" tanya Yesung bangkit dari ranjang mereka. Berjalan ke dapur dan mulai memasak masakan tengah malam untuk orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Leeteuk hanya diam, menatapi punggung lelaki yang jujur selalu baik padanya. Bahkan untuk membentaknya saja tidak pernah. Bagaimana jika seandainya Yesung tahu jika kau mengandung anak orang lain, Leeteuk—ssi? Akankah dia membunuhmu saat ini juga? Siapapun tahu Yesung adalah seorang lelaki yang bekerja untuk melayani mafia dunia.

"Leeteuk—ah, kau kenapa hmm? Jangan menatapiku terus, aku tahu aku tampan" sekali lagi Yesung mulai menggoda sang calon mempelai wanitanya. "Sungie~" panggil Leeteuk lemah, membuat Yesung berbalik—memamerkan senyuman lembutnya yang terlihat begitu lembut meski ia merasakan sakit di hatinya. Entah apa, kenapa Yesung merasakan batu menimpa ulu hatinya saat mendengar Leeteuk memanggil namanya. Seolah ia ingin menggoreskan pisau di tangannya di nadi jantungnya, merobek pembuluh darah itu agar tak meronta sakit.

"Aku akan selesai memasak sebentar lagi, sabarlah!" ujar Yesung seolah ingin menutupi kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan ia terima.

Draap.. Draaap..

Suara langkah lari Leeteuk terdengar di kabin apartement sederhana yang dibeli Yesung beberapa tahun lalu untuk tempat tinggal mereka berdua. GREEBB... PRAAANGG... Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang, membuat piring yang dipegang oleh Yesung jatung ke lantai—pecah berkeping-keping.

"Maaf.. maaf" racau Leeteuk yang merosok ke lantai. Menangis tersedu-sedu seolah ia siap untuk menerima hukuman apapun dari laki-laki yang setia menerima sosoknya selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku..." isakkan Leeteuk terpotong. "Lihat, apa yang kau lakukan Teuki, kau membuatku menjatuhkan piringnya" ucap Yesung.

"Lee YESUNG! DENGARKAN AKU!" pekik Leeteuk di saat Yesung untuk ke sekian kalinya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Yesung terdiam, dia mengusap ujung rambut Leeteuk. Memberikan senyuman yang terasa begitu perih, ia tahu ia akan menerima kenyataan sebentar lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Leeteuk tak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun. Sejak dahulu, meskipun ia sudah berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa.

Tubuh gemetar itu memberikan test pack yang memberikan tanda positif. Yesung hanya membatu melihat benda tersebut, bukan karena ia tak tahu artinya. Ia sangat amat tahu. "Aku hamil" nada itu terdengar getir. "Itu anakku" bukan seperti pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan semu yang jelas kebohongan.

Leeteuk menggeleng, "Bukan, dia anak—"

"Dia anakku! Leeteuk—ah, benih itu anakku!" memelas, berharap kebohongan yang tak mungkin itu akan di angguki oleh Leeteuk. Hanya saja wanita yang ia cintai itu terus menggeleng. Menepis kepercayaan dirinya untuk tetap menerima orang yang ia cintai tersebut tetap di sisinya. "Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan anakku, sayang?"

Bukankah kau begitu baik, Lee Yesung? Atau kau memang bodoh? Dia jelas mengatakan benih yang dikandungnya bukanlah anakmu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari itu? "Kumohon, itu pasti anakku" Lihatlah, bahkan kau memohon untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya kau maki, kau bunuh, kau hina atau bahkan kau kutuk. Kau amat sangat bodoh mempertahankan wanita kotor itu Lee Yesung.

Leeteuk menggeleng, menumpahkan air mata. Ia hanya berharap Yesung memperlakukannya sepantas yang dapat ia terima. Hatinya menjadi jauh lebih sakit, sungguh. Kenapa ia bisa setega ini menyakiti seorang pria yang begitu mencintainya, bahkan mengapa ia tak bisa mencintai pria yang memang pantas dan diperebutkan untuk di cintai ini.

"Aku tidak pantas Sungie! Aku tidak pantas! Maafkan aku"

Sebuah pelukan yang begitu hangat menyambut tubuh Leeteuk, membuat tubuh itu diam, menikmati perlindungan yang diberikan Yesung sekali lagi. Meski berusaha meronta, ia rasakan ia butuh itu. Ia butuh kekuatan, bagaimanapun ia tak yakin ia akan bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban dari siswanya. "Maafkan aku!"

"Aku masih menerimanya, sungguh. Katakan itu anakku dan aku akan di sini untuk mencintaimu dan anak kita"

"Aku mencinta ayahnya, Sungie"

"Semoga pria itu mencintaimu juga"

%ika. Zordick%

_Ketika dia yang mencintaimu, tersenyum untukmu._

_Ketika itu juga hatimu bagai teriris perih._

_Kau memang tak lebih baik dari sampah yang menyakitinya._

_Ketulusan bagaikan sutera itu kau gantikan dengan belati tajam._

_Kau tak membunuhnya, kau mencabik-cabiknya dengan airmatamu._

_Dan tahukah kau wanita kotor, kau bahkan tak bisa menghibur hatinya dengan mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu"_

TBC

Hah~ baiklah, baiklah!

Saya sudah berusaha keras untuk FF abal ini!

Oh... God! Bahkan jujur saja, inilah FF yang paling susah ku buat!

Pertama karena ini bukan FF berdarah dan kedua ini FF ini serasa mencengkam ku

Jika di ibaratkan...

"_Demi Tuhan, dan seluruh Author yang menulis ribuan FF indah yang tak terbilang jumlahnya. _

_Aku bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menulis FF seperti ini dengan menutup mata kemudian merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahku dan seluruhnya terbayang begitu saja._

_Pembunuhan indah, dengan ribuan misteri terlintas di otakku. Penemuan gila, dengan adegan miris, menghasut jiwa yang kelam dan jariku akan bergerak gila menari diatas keyboard kecil. Mengetik setiap huruf tanpa bisa berhenti dan kisah ini berubah lagi._

_Tahukah betapa sulitnya menjadi aku? Si suspense, si crime, si mystery, yang berusaha menulis romance berat dengan diksi berbanding terbalik dengan tema yang kubawakan?_

_Ribuan musik lembut mengalun merdu di telinga, perdebatan panjang dan menguras air mata harus kulakukan pada sang kekasih yang menerimaku apa adanya hanya demi menulis FanFiction yang kukira susah untuknya untuk menerima keberadaannya!_

_Hah~ aku memang bukan penulis hebat tapi aku berusaha untuk menyenangkan dirimu. Bukan untuk menyiksa mu dan mengertilah posisi penulis abal gila sepertiku. Aku bukanlah orang yang berada di bidang sastra, aku hanya seorang eksakta yang ingin merasakan bebas tanpa ikatan lewat kata"_

Ajeb... neh.. ahay! Kata-kata gila ku! Maafkan aku jika membuat reader sekalian kecewa tapi sungguh moodku itu harus benar-benar berada di posisi yang tepat untuk menulis maka aku baru bisa menulis.

Akhir kata.. please REVIEW nya!

Jika anda merasa tersentuh dan iklas memberikannya #plaaak

Hargai kerja keras saya di tengah jadwal laboratorium saya untuk menyiapkan FF !

#maksa ini weee


	6. Chapter 6

**Wind Story**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook and other **

**Summary: "Mencintai gurumu sendiri?", "Playboy jahat yang berakhir menjadi seorang gay?", "Anak haram yang bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri?", "Mencintai seorang pelacur?". "Bukankah Tuhan mengutuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat?"**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

**Rated: M (pastikan anda cukup dewasa)**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, BL**

**%ika. Zordick%**

4 Januari 2013

Wanita berparas bak malaikat itu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Setelan resmi layaknya seorang guru panutan sedang ia kenakan. Sepertinya ia terlambat lagi. Dan ia hampir terlambat satu jam pelajaran. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia salahkan. Bukan lagi sang tunangan yang menghabisinya dan membuatnya kelelahan di malam-malam biasanya. Sang tunangan yang selalu membangunkannya terlambat. Ia tak bisa menyalahkannya lagi.

Park Leeteuk—sang guru cantik tersebut menghela nafasnya. Kentara ia sedang mengumpulkan semangat yang telah hilang sejak ia tahu benih di dalam rahimnya telah tertanam. Di malam tahun baru itu, ia kehilangan segalanya. Ia kehilangan seorang laki-laki yang begitu mencintainya. Lelaki tampan yang selalu berpakaian rapi dengan emo style sebagai ciri khasnya.

Yah... Lee Yesung telah meninggalkannya. Memutuskan untuk tak berada di atap yang sama dengan wanita yang telah menghiantinya itu. Ia tak mengusir Leeteuk dari apartement yang ia beli beberapa tahun lalu dengan keringat dan darahnya. Ia pergi dan tak pernah kunjung terlihat lagi. Ia masih memiliki belas kasih—tidak, ia masih memiliki cinta yang begitu besar untuk wanita yang terus ia puja dan agungkan. Wanita yang berakhir memiliki benih bukan darinya melainkan orang lain.

"Baiklah Leeteuk—ssi! Kau bisa!" Leeteuk memperkuatkan dirinya. Jujur saja, ia gugup jika harus melihat wajah ayah dari benih di rahimnya. Di kelas ini, siswa tampannya itu berada. Leeteuk memasang senyuman indahnya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam kelas yang menjadi hening berkat kehadirannya. "Pagi semua" sapa Leeteuk. "Maaf, saya terlambat"

Siwon—lelaki tampan yang menjabat sebagai siswanya menatapnya lirih. Seolah membaca dalam rautnya bahwa ia sedang tak baik-baik saja. Semilir angin penghujung musim dingin memasuki kelas. Membuat sebagian dari mereka menggigil. "Tutup jendelanya" sang ketua kelas memberi komando pada siswa yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Baiklah, selamat tahun baru semua. Kita mulai pelajarannya"

%ika. Zordick%

Namja tampan beraksen emo, berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kelas. Menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya sesekali. Sudah hampir jam tiga sore, itu artinya sang tuan muda akan keluar sebentar lagi dari kelas ini. Sedikit lumayan jengah karena banyak siswi-siswi yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang membuat dirinya risih. Tidak mungkin ia harus menyela atau membentak mereka yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui namanya kan?

Dia menghela nafasnya sesekali, apakah setelan jas dengan sweater berleher merah sungguh membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan? Jika tahu begini ia takkan memakai setelan busana seperti ini. Membuatnya kerepotan saja, hah~ apakah ia harus menempelkan tulisan di punggungnya yang menyatakan bahwa ia bukan salah satu personil boyband Korea terkenal melainkan hanya seorang butler yang menjaga keluarga Lee sepenuh hatinya.

"Hy... apakah anda Yesung—ssi?" terdengar suara indah tenor yang menyapa telinganya. Membuat sang butler tampan ini menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat seorang butler lain yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan wajah yang berkesan err—imut. Terkadang, di benak Yesung tak bisa lepas bahwa ia takjub dengan lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook tersebut. Bagaimana dengan tubuh semungil itu, ia bisa mendapatkan profesi menjadi seorang butler?

Ryeowook membungkuk, menunjukkan tata krama sebagai orang yang lebih muda. "Ne, Ryeowook—ssi" Yesung menjawab masih mempertahankan image cool yang ia miliki. Matanya melirik seorang lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook, membungkuk formal juga padanya. Dia kemudian tersenyum simpul, setidaknya ia akan menunjukkan sisi ramahnya pada beberapa orang.

"Kau tidak menjemput Kyuhyun—ssi?" tanya Yesung sedikit bingung, karena Kyuhyun tak turut bersama sang butler. Ryeowook nyengir, dia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tuan muda pasti akan marah jika aku langsung berada di depan kelasnya begitu bel berbunyi. Jadi aku akan kesana setelah melewati lima belas menit"

"Aku mengerti" Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Permisi Yesung—ssi, apakah kau butlernya JiFan—ssi?" tanya pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook. Yesung menerawang, berusaha mengingat bahwa pemuda ini pernah bertemu dengannya. Ahh—bahkan selalu ada dalam daftar orang yang sering ia lihat di kediaman Kim. Butler muda juga ternyata. "Ya, begitulah"

"Shim Changmin imnida. Terima kasih telah menjaga tuan muda JiFan"

Yesung sekali lagi dibuat bingung oleh sosok di hadapannya—sebenarnya takjub. Bukankah menjaga Kibum memang tanggung jawabnya sejak ia terlahir di dunia ini. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Namun berkat otak cerdasnya ia segera menyadari satu hal. Bocah tinggi dihadapannya ini mengenal Kibum. Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah dia memiliki takdir yang sama dengan yang diemban Yesung saat ini. "Tentu saja Changmin—ssi, kau bisa mengandalkanku" ujar Yesung seolah tahu jawaban yang di nanti Changmin.

Sesungguhnya, jikalau dia yang berada di posisi Changmin. Dia akan meminta hal serupa dan menginginkan jawaban serupa pula. Changmin tersenyum, matanya seolah berkata 'terima kasih'. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

TREEEKK...

Pintu geser itu terbuka. Satu per satu siswa keluar dari kelas tersebut. Menampakkan sosok yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh Yesung—sang tuan muda tampannya. "Yesung—ssi, kau sudah datang" Yesung segera membungkuk dan menempatkan posisinya di belakang sang tuan muda. Kibum melirik ke arah Ryeowook dan Changmin, memberikan senyuman pembunuhnya.

Demi dinginnya angin di luar sana, Ryeowook dan Changmin yakin mereka tak salah mengenali orang. Mereka tahu siapakah gerangan orang yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Mereka biarkan logika mereka tersimpan begitu saja, membuat perasaan mereka memimpin segalanya. Cepat mereka berdua membungkuk hormat. "Tuan muda" lirih mereka, bahkan Ryeowook hampir saja menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, teman-teman. Ayo Yesung—ssi!" ujar Kibum melangkah kakinya menjauh. Changmin menatap punggung yang selalu ia tatap sebelumnya. Terukir di benaknya bahwa punggung itu menjadi jauh lebih kokoh dibanding sebelumnya. "Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi begitu keren, Changmin—ah" Ryeowook tersenyum melirik pada Changmin. "Betapa beruntungnya kau mengabdi padanya yang begitu kokoh itu"

Changmin tersenyum dengan bangganya. "Tentu saja, dia tuanmuda ku!" seperti dahulu, begitulah Changmin membanggakan tuan muda keduanya. Membuat Ryeowook hanya tersenyum iri, ia juga berharap bahwa Kyuhyun suatu hari nanti akan menjadi seperti Kibum. Meski kemungkinan itu takkan pernah terjadi. "Ahh—aku harus segera menjemput tuan muda Kyuhyun. Kau akan di sini menjemput tuan muda Siwon?"

Changmin mengangguk, Yunho—butler Siwon menyerahkan tugas itu padanya hari ini. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di rumah Changmin—ah"

"Ya, Ryeowook—ah"

%ika. Zordick%

Rasa takut memenuhi benak sang wanita berparas malaikat. Ia menatap sendu wajah tampan bak pangeran yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, berparas elok rupawan dan juga seorang yang berasal keluarga terhormat. Betapa sempurna, seandainya ia dapat melakukan tugasnya yang memang sebagai seorang guru untuk mendidik seorang Kim Siwon.

"Tumben sekali kau menemuiku lebih dahulu, _seongsenim. _Ku kira hanya aku seorang yang akan merindukanmu" cengir Siwon, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan dimple di wajah tampannya.

Leeteuk—sang wanita berparas malaikat itu tersenyum hampa. Buliran air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Jatuh begitu saja seolah tak bisa terkendalikan. "Hei... kenapa kau menangis, seongsenim? Apakah kau begitu merindukanku?" Siwon memeluk tubuh rapuh tersebut. Mendekapnya dengan begitu hati-hati—takut tergores atau lecet barang sedikit saja.

"Brengsek kau Kim Siwon—ssi" umpatan lirih terdengar dari bibir sexy sang wanita. Membuat Siwon hanya berdecak tak mengerti, apa salahnya? Oh... Kim Siwon kau berpura-pura tidak tahu? Kau mempunyai banyak sekali kesalahan, dan sepertinya kau lupa akan hal itu. Kesalahan fatal yang kau lakukan pada gurumu sendiri di penghujung musim gugur.

Pukulan-pukulan kecil di layangkan oleh Leeteuk. Ia tak berharap akan menyakiti Siwon, hanya ingin memberi peringatan bahwa ia terluka pada Siwon. "Leeteuk—ssi, katakan pada ku kau kenapa?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Leeteuk, menatap dalam manik kecoklatan milik sang wanita cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku hamil" demi salju putih yang sedang turun di luar sana, Siwon seolah hancur di tempat. Bukannya ia tak mengerti, ia amat mengerti tapi... "Aku hamil anakmu Kim Siwon—ssi" kata-kata ini sungguh membuat dada Siwon terasa teramat sesak. Wanita pujaannya sedang mengandung anaknya, tentu saja ia senang. Hanya saja—ayolah, dia tidak gila untuk menjerit histeris "Aku akan menjadi ayah"

Dia—seorang pelajar dan wanita pujaannya adalah—gurunya sendiri. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari itu? Ohh—ayolah, dia seorang sulung dari keluarga Kim, itu artinya dia akan dibunuh oleh keluarganya yang mengetahui hal ini. Ibunya pasti akan marah besar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Leeteuk bertanya. Bukankah dia yang lebih dewasa di sini? Bukankah dia yang seorang guru? Mengapa dia yang bertanya?

Siwon tersenyum simpul, di elusnya surai keemasan milik Leeteuk. Di dekapnya kembali tubuh sang guru. "Kita akan ke rumahku, aku akan bertanggung jawab" jawabnya mantap, khas lelaki yang memang bertanggung jawab.

_Seutas senyum terlihat di bibir manismu_

_Menggentarkan jiwa, menusuk sukma._

_Aku terperangah dan aku jatuh ke sana sejak pertama kali bertemu._

_Tapi mengapa sekarang kurasa itu begitu getir?_

_Hanya karena kesalahan yang membuatmu terlihat begitu ternoda_

_Salahku memang, tapi yakinilah aku ingin meminta maaf atas segala yang kulakukan untukmu_

_Kita akan lewati berdua, meski nanti langit akan mangawasiku dan mengutukku_

_Karena aku telah menodai malaikat indahnya._

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei..." Tan JiFan—Kim Kibum memanggil sang wanita terkasih yang kini duduk di taman belakang rumah kediaman keluarga Tan. Wanita cantik itu menoleh, tersenyum begitu indah saat retinanya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia cintai. "A—Fan" panggilnya sambil melambai semangat. Kekehan kecil terdengar, membuat sang wanita mengerucut kesal.

Greebb... lelaki tampan yang menggunakan mantel hitam itu terlihat makin tampan dimata seorang Lee Donghae memeluk tubuh sang wanita. Bibir merah merona, kulit yang seputih salju dan bola mata sehitam arang itu mempesonanya berulang kali. Ia terkadang berpikir mengapa ada lelaki seindah ini? Bukankah Kibum—Jifannya akan sungguh mempesona jika menjadi seorang wanita?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Donghae tersenyum kemudian saat merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh pangerannya yang tengah memeluknya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap tangan kekar yang di tutupi oleh mantel milik prianya. "Karena kau lucu" jawab Kibum enteng.

"Benarkah? Apa aku tidak cantik?"

"Tentu saja kau amat sangat cantik, Donghae" sekali lagi, Donghe merona. Ia selalu senang jika di katai cantik oleh Kibum, meski siapapun pasti akan mengakui kecantikannya. "Tapi kenapa wanitaku berada di sini hmm? Apa kau tak merasa di sini dingin?"

Donghae menatap lurus ke arah taman belakang rumah kediaman Kim yang begitu luas. Bukanlah hamparan bunga-bungaan indah yang seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kim Kibum yang terlihat, melainkan hamparan salju putih yang terlihat bercahaya. Sesungguhnya hamparan bunga memang lebih indah, akan tetapi dimata cantik seorang Lee Donghae musim dingin ini adalah yang terindah dengan lelakinya yang memeluknya untuk melihat pemandangan mempesona di hadapannya.

Tak ia hiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, uap dingin yang mengepul lewat bibir merahnya. Di matanya bukan hamparan salju, melainkan sosok Tan Kibum yang kini memeluknya hangat, jauh lebih hangat dari mantel bulu yang begitu tebal yang kini ia gunakan. "Bagaimana jika kita ke kamar hmm? Sepertinya wo te xiao erl, kedinginan di dalam sini" Kibum mengelus perut Donghae lembut. Donghae menggangguk patuh, sepertinya ibunda dan anak di dalam kandungan begitu patuh pada sang ayah.

%ika. Zordick%

Jemari itu saling bertautan erat. Bukan demi menepis dinginnya hari di tengah salju melainkan menepis takut dan keraguan yang ada di hati. Tatapan mata yang teduh namun memancarkan sorot tajam dan kepercayaan diri yang seakan dibuat-buat. Kim Siwon—si lelaki tampan sesungguhnya ingin menyembunyikan rasa takutnya akan dosa yang telah terkuak. Berusaha diam, berusaha menjadi kuat di depan sang bidadari yang begitu percaya padanya.

_Roda itu selalu berputar_

_Bukankah itu tugas sebuah roda di ciptakan_

_Hanya saja pecundang sepertimu memang harus selalu merasakan diatas roda pada awalnya_

_Kemudian roda itu hancur, jangan salahkan siapapun._

_Kau ditakdirkan untuk terus di bawah. Tidak untuk memanjat keatas._

_Pembuat roda pun terlalu muak melihatmu di posisi ini_

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim yang begitu terhormat. Masih tetap menggandeng tangan sang guru yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya. Ahh—mungkin ia akan di tendang dari waris keluarga Kim karena mempermalukan nama keluarga. Rasanya ia ingin berterimakasih karena sang ayah tidak ada di tempat sekarang.

Changmin—sang butler yang berdiri di belakang majikannya berjalan ke depan, membukakan pintu. "Nyonya berada dimana?" suara Siwon bahkan terdengar begitu getir. Sang kepala pelayan rumah, tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya "Beliau bersama Tuan muda Kyuhyun di ruang tengah"

Siwon menarik Leeteuk, membuat sang wanita sedikit kerepotan mengikuti langkah panjangnya. Mereka menyelusuri ruangan-ruangan di rumah besar tersebut hingga tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah piano besar di tengahnya. Di sebuah sofa panjang terlihat seorang wanita cantik bak bangsawan yang tengah duduk, seorang lelaki tampan—Kyuhyun tidur beralaskan pangkuannya sambil memainkan PSP di tangannya.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil menatap Siwon dan Leeteuk yang sedang terengah—Kim Ryeowook membungkuk formal, menunjukkan tata krama yang seharusnya. Alunan merdu terdengar dari bibir merah merekah Heechul, mencoba memanjakan anak bungsunya dengan suara halus dan usapan jemari lentiknya pada kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Mommy, _game ini amat sangat mudah, aku menang lagi" adu Kyuhyun memberi tahu sang ibunda seolah dia anak kecil yang ingin di puji. "Kau memang pintar" sahut Heechul, seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan sang putra darinya.

"_Mommy~" _lirihan kecil dari Siwon terdengar. Membuat Heechul beralih menatap putra sulungnya, ia tersenyum. "Sudah pulang Siwonnie? Ahh—siapa wanita cantik di sampingmu?" begitu ramah dan berkelas, itulah yang terlintas di benak Leeteuk saat mengetahui bahwa wanita indah ini adalah ibu dari Kim bersaudara.

"Leeteuk _Seongsenim?"_ Kyuhyun turut mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia duduk di samping Heechul, menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, mengapa sang guru bisa berada di rumahnya. "Seongsenim? Gurumu ternyata... silahkan duduk" Heechul cepat bangkit dan memberikan salam.

BRUUUKKK...

"Ada apa denganmu Siwonnie?" Heechul membulatkan matanya saat melihat anak sulungnya malah berlutut di lantai yang begitu dingin, menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. "Aku..." suara Siwon seolah tercekat. Ia melirik Yunho—butler yang baru saja tiba di ruangan tersebut. Butler yang selalu bersama dengannya sejak ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. "Tuan muda" Yunho berusaha menghentikan. Ia amat sangat tahu, mengaku sekarang bukanlah jalan terbaik yang bisa di ambil.

"Siwon—ssi" suara lirih Leeteuk menyadarkan Siwon. Tak seharusnya ia lemah kan? Di lihatnya Leeteuk ikut berlutut di sampingnya, membuat hatinya mengiba. Di tautkannya kembali jemarinya dengan jemari Leeteuk. "Leeteuk—ssi, ia mengandung anakku Mommy"

PRAAAANNG...

Suara PSP yang lepas begitu saja dari tangan Kyuhyun terdengar. Matanya melotot tak percaya melihat sang hyung, telinganya memang tak salah dengar. Dia takut-takut melirik Heechul, apa sang hyungnim tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja menyakiti hati rapuh ibu yang begitu mereka sayangi. "Kau bicara apa Kim Siwon?" masih terdengar berkelas, tapi berkesan dingin. Wajah Heechul bahkan berubah tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu ramah.

"Aku..." sungguh Siwon bahkan terdengar begitu ketakutan. "Aku menghamili Leeteuk—ssi, _Mommy"_

PLAAAAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Siwon. "Kau—" bahkan lidahnya kelu untuk memaki sang anak. Ia sungguh kecewa. "_Mommy!"_ Kyuhyun segera menangkap tangan Heechul ketika tamparan kedua akan menghantam wajah tampan hyungnimnya. Dia selalu ketakutan, Kyuhyun selalu ketakutan dengan segalah hal yang berbau kekerasan antara anggota keluarganya.

"_Mommy, _Maafkan aku! Aku akan bertanggung jawab" cepat Siwon memeluk kaki Heechul. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Gugurkan anak itu dan buang wanita itu jauh-jauh dari hadapanku. Jangan sampai aku melihatnya"

Seolah tertusuk pedang kasat mata, hati Leeteuk tertusuk perih. Anaknya.. di gugurkan? Ia meraba perut datarnya, buliran bening itu mengalir deras dari bola mata kecoklatan tersebut. "Eomma takkan membiarkan siapapun membunuhmu" gumam Leeteuk.

"Kau! AKU TAHU APA YANG KAU INGINKAN PELACUR! KAU INGIN HARTA KELUARGAKU KAN? KATAKAN PADAKU BAGAIMANA CARAMU MEMBUAT ANAKKU MENIDURIMU!" teriak Heechul seolah melupakan kedudukannya. Dia kehilangan kendalinya sebagai seorang Nyonya besar keluarga Kim. Kyuhyun tersentak, saat melihat buliran air mata juga mengalir di pelupuk mata ibunya. Ia tak suka itu, dari dalam hatinya ia bersumpah ia tak ingin melihat air mata itu lagi. "_Mommy, _HENTIKAN!" bentak Siwon.

Heechul menatap Siwon tajam, lepas sudah kendalinya untuk mempertahankan air matanya. "Sejak kapan kau berani membentak _Mommy_ mu Siwon—ah?" terlihat gurat ketidak percayaan di wajah Heechul, membuat Siwon menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Ma... Maaf" suara Siwon bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Beginikah seorang guru mengajarkan siswanya? Melawan orang tuanya hah? Mengajari mereka bercinta kah?" Heechul mendongakkan wajah Leeteuk yang menunduk. "Kau sadar berapa usiamu _Seongsenim? _Usia kita bahkan terpaut tidar terlalu jauh, kau bahkan bisa memanggilku eonni! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan anak yang bahkan belum cukup umur? ANAK YANG BAHKAN BISA MEMANGGILMU IBU!" pekik Heechul.

"Bawa dia pergi Yunho—ssi, berikan dia berapapun yang dia mau! Dan kau Kim Siwon, masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah Heechul mutlak

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun terdiam di kamarnya, di tatapnya langit-langit kamar yang terdapat ukiran relief bidadari di atas sana. Matanya terfokus pada wajah sang bidadari, ia tersenyum. Ahh—relief yang amat mirip dengan ukiran wajah sang ibu dengan tambahan sayap dan aksen layaknya sang bidadari yang di bayangkan semua orang.

"_Mom~"_ panggilnya entah pada siapa. Yang jelas pada Heechul yang beberapa menit lalu keluar dari rumah besar mereka dengan keadaan emosi yang amat membuncah.

Lelaki tampan, bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat itu menggeram, bagaimana bisa ia melihat sang ibunda terluka tadi? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa diam saja? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan bidadari yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini bisa ia biarkan bersedih?

Ahh, lintasan memori usang kembali berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya tak sadar turut tersenyum pada kilasan balik bak film keluarga manis yang ia harap akan ada suatu hari nanti agar bisa ia tonton setiap harinya bersama dengan sang ibunda.

14 April 2000

Seorang bocah kecil sibuk memainkan mobil-mobilan yang ada di tangannya. Menabrakkan satu mobil dengan mobil yang lain hingga terdengar suara dentuman keras yang cukup membuat beberapa maid di sekitarnya tersentak kaget. Ryeowook—sang butler hanya tersenyum, "Tuanmuda" panggilnya yang membuat sang bocah mendongak dengan wajah polos serta pandangan mata yang begitu berbinar.

"Ryeowook—ssi, apakah _Mommy _sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Nyonya masih diluar tuan" jawab sang butler dengan senyuman khas anak kecilnya. Usia sang butler dengan sang majikan memang tak terpaut jauh. Hanya terpaut dua tahun.

"Hah~ aku bosan" rengek Kyuhyun—sang bocah melempar mainannya. "Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun melirik seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya. Bocah kecil yang berusia satu tahun diatasnya. "Bummie hyung" dia menyebut nama bocah kecil yang baru saja memanggilnya. Hanya senyuman kecil yang diberikan sang hyungnim.

"Sedang apa? Apa hyung boleh ikut bermain?"

"Tentu saja hyung" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, membiarkan Kibum duduk di hadapannya. Kibum meraih sebuah mobil-mobilan dan sedikit meringis saat menyadari mobil itu baru saja kehilangan salah satu rodanya. "Hyung~, Mommy kapan pulang ya?"

"Mommy akan segera pulang, kau merindukannya?" Kibum mencoba memperbaiki mainan Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin adik kecilnya itu dimarahi oleh Siwon hyungnya karena merusak mobil-mobilan yang ia tahu adalah mobil-mobilan kesayangan sang hyungnim. Kyuhyung mengangguk antusias—mengiyakan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Hyung, bagaimana caranya agar di sayang _Mommy_?" pertanyaan konyol terdengar dari bocah termuda diantara keduanya. Kibum mengerjab polos, sedikit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan adik kesayangannya. "Mommy terlihat amat menyayangimu, dia setiap saat menciummu, memelukku dan memberikan apapun yang kau mau" lirih Kyuhyun jujur. Mungkin ini kali pertama ia terbuka dengan seseorang soal betapa cemburunya ia dengan kasih sayang sang ibu pada kakak keduanya yang lebih dari siapapun, menurutnya.

Sang hyungnim terkekeh pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerucut imut, "Kyunnie, menurutmu mommy itu bagaikan apa?"

"Mommy itu seperti bidadari di buku cerita yang biasa ku baca hyung!" sekali lagi Kibum ingin sekali mencubit pipi adiknya yang begitu menggemaskan tersebut. "Dia cantik sekali hyung" Kyuhyun melebarkan tangannya, dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang begitu terlihat polos ia membanggakan sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita melindungi bidadari kita Kyu!" sebuah suara lain menginterupsi percakapan diantara dua bocah. Seorang bocah tampan lainnya ikut bergabung dengan senyum joker andalannya terukir indah di bibir tipisnya. "Iya Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum amat sangat cerah. Membuat janji yang bahkan ia simpan dan ia laksanakan hingga ia tumbuh dewasa.

"Ahh~ Kyunnie juga ingin punya istri seperti mommy suatu hari nanti. Yang cantik seperti bidadari"

Siwon dan Kibum saling bertatapan kemudian tawa mereka meledak. "Ya.. magnae, tentu saja aku yang menikah dengan bidadari itu terlebih dahulu" sahut Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Kalau aku, aku tidak ingin menikah saja" Kibum tersenyum. "Aku akan menjaga mommy saja kalau begitu"

"Aish... Kibum hyung curang, Kyunnie yang harusnya menjaga mommy sampai akhir. Kyunnie kan yang paling muda"

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Tapi jika kau menyakiti mommy aku takkan memaafkanmu Kyunnie" kikik Kibum yang membuat Siwon tertawa makin keras. "Siapa yang ingin merebut istrinya Daddy hmm?" Kangin—sang ayah turut bergabung, memulai perdebatan pada ketiga anak kesayangannya bahwa Kim Heechul hanya miliknya seorang.

4 Januari 2013

Buliran air mata hangat mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Dia cepat menghapusnya, bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, membuka laci meja nakasnya. Diambilnya sebuah kertas usang tua yang sudah terbakar setengahnya. Tiga orang bocah kecil yang sedang berfoto di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Kyuhyun berada di tengah, dia menggenggam ke dua tangan hyungnya yang mengapitnya. Di sebelah kanan, ia menatap foto Siwon—hyung tertuanya yang tesenyum dengan tampannya.

Ia kembali beralih menatap foto sebelah kiri, hanya menyisakan badan tegap yang tak kalah berwibawa dengan milih hyung tertuanya. Foto itu terbakar, tepat menyamarkan foto hyung keduanya. "Kibum hyung~" lirih Kyuhyun, isakkan lolos dari bibirnya, buliran hangat dari pelupuk matanya kembali mengalir begitu deras. "Kyunnie rindu"

Wajah hyung keduanya bahkan sudah hilang dalam ingatannya. Begitu samar, ia tak bisa mengandalkan ingatan masa kecilnya yang amat sangat terbatas. Hanya ada foto yang ia pegang yang tersisa, semua telah di bakar oleh Daddynya. Menghilangkan jejak bahwa hyung keduanya pernah ada diantara mereka. Menekankan dengan pasti, bahwa keluarga Kim hanya memiliki dua putra.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar, "Aku cengeng hyung, bukankah kau yang selalu membantuku menghapus air mata?" gumam Kyuhyun seolah menyalahkan keadaan bahwa sang hyung bukanlah seorang Kim.

"Kyunnie, takkan pernah bisa menggantikan hyung. Kyunnie takkan pernah bisa menjadi tuan muda kedua" Kyuhyun mengulang kejadian dahulu, dimana ia menangis seperti sekarang, ia mengkais bara api sisa pembakaran besar-besaran yang di lakukan sang ayah atas barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan sang kakak. Kyuhyun kecil kembali, dengan air mata dan tanpa pengawalan dari butlernya.

Ia mengkais tumpukan bara bercampur debu, mencari dan mencari jejak yang hilang agar ia bisa terus mempertahankan memori kecil tentang hyungnya selama ini. Ia bukan bocah bodoh, ia pernah membaca bahwa orang dewasa akan melupakan memori masa kecilnya. Ia tak ingin, ia harus terus mengingat sang hyung.

_Bocah kecil itu terus menangis_

_Di depan tumpukan debu nista sisa memori indah yang tak terbantahkan_

_Membiarkan bara-bara kecil itu melepuhkan kulit putih pucatnya_

_Dia tak mengeluarkan rengekkan seperti yang ia lakukan._

_Ia menangis dalam diam, berharap tak ada yang menemukannya_

_Berharap tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia masih sangat amat menyayangi dia._

_Saat ia menemukan sebuah figura tanpa bingkai yang tersisa_

_Ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras._

_Tuhan menolongnya, Tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk terus berharap._

_Dia memeluk figura itu, menyalurkan rasa rindunya meski wajah yang terdapat di sana telah menghilang._

%ika. Zordick%

Suara musik terdengar berdentum keras, beberapa orang terlihat menari liar di atas lantai dance di sebuah bar yang cukup besar dan mewah di pertengahan kota Seoul tersebut. Para pecinta dunia malam sibuk memanjakan diri mereka sendiri. Sekedar minum, meliuk-liukkan tubuh, mendengarkan dentuman musik keras hingga bercinta di beberapa sudut bar.

Ini sempurna.

Yah... sempurna untuk mereka yang tengah kalut dan ingin menepi sejenak dari masalah hidup mereka. "Berikan aku lagi!" wanita cantik berambut pirang itu meminta bartander membuatkannya segelas minuman beralkohol yang entah mengapa begitu nikmat di tenggorokannya.

"Hy, Noona~ can I join your party?" sebuah suara berat tengah berbisik seduktif di telinga Heechul—sang wanita cantik. Cukup membuat Heechul berdecak, mengapa para lelaki suka sekali menggodanya. Apakah ia harus menempel tahun lahirnya di punggungnya yang kini sedikit terekspos karena gaun yang ia kenakan tergolong kategori minim agar mereka tahu yang tengah mereka ganggu adalah seorang 'ahjumma'?

"So Sorry, I want alone"

"Are you sure? Berikan aku segelas Mocachino dingin" ucap pria tadi yang dengan seenaknya duduk di samping Heechul. Membuat Heechul menggerutu kesal sekaligus sedikit penasaran. Tak ia kira ada juga pria yang memesan mocachino di bar seperti ini. Ia melirik wajah sang namja, tak lama kemudian perasaan lembut nan menenangkan seolah membuaikannya.

"JiFan—ssi?" dia menganga tak percaya. Mengapa lelaki yang selalu menganggu pikirannya bisa muncul sekarang? Membuatnya merasa sedikit terbata dan salah tingkah. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini bisa melihatnya dalam keglamouran dunia malam. Rasanya ia tengah sedang melompat dari gedung berlantai 40, ahh—atau ini memang lebih buruk dari itu.

Kibum tersenyum, mempraktekkan killer smile yang jarak ia tunjukkan. Sekali lagi ia berhasil memerangkap sang wanita dalam pesonanya. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terdengar dari bibir merah merona Heechul.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah tak mengerti. "Ini bar langgananku, hampir tiap malam aku kemari. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu disini noona"

"Ah—benarkah?" seolah puas dengan jawaban Kibum. Ternyata lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah lelaki dewasa dan yang pasti lebih dewasa dari kedua anaknya. Mengingat Siwon—putra sulungnya bahkan belum cukup umur untuk bisa masuk ke tempat yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh seseorang yang telah berusia dua puluh tahun ke atas ini.

Tapi tahukah anda Kim Heechul—ssi, peraturan itu mungkin bisa kau andalkan untuk semua orang kecuali anak pemilik bar kan?

"Ya, aku sedikit stress dengan perusahaan yang disuruh baba untuk mengurusnya" ucap Kibum jujur, sedikit berkeluh kesah dengan perusahaan yang ditugaskan Hangeng padanya. Dia benci harus ke perusahaan itu dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang luar biasa spesial. Untuk apa ia hanya duduk di sana setelah pulang sekolah? Bukankah akan lebih baik dia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan Donghae di rumah?

Heechul tersenyum, ia seolah mendengar curhatan Kangin—sang suami yang terbiasa mengeluh dengan urusan kantor. "Ahbu mu tidak protes dengan babamu?" tanya Heechul begitu lembut. Membuat Kibum menatap polos pada mata ibunda yang begitu ia rindukan. "Dia protes, hanya saja aku akan menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi, aku tak ingin mereka bertengkar"

Bukankah dia masih tetap anak yang luar biasa Kim Heechul?

Heechul tertegun. "Ahh—biarkan aku mentraktirmu kali ini noona, untuk selanjutnya kau harus berjanji mentraktirku, deal?"

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya berat menuju bandara. Beberapa orang suruhan ibunya terlihat begitu ketat mengawasinya dari belakang. Belum lagi, butler setianya—Jung Yunho yang turut andil kali ini. Ia tak bisa melawan lagi, dia harus menjadi anak yang patuh kembali. Mengikuti apapun yang di suruh oleh Heechul, kembali ke Jepang dan meyakinkan satu hal bahwa semua akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Pecundang...

Kau bahkan lari dari kenyataan dan tanggung jawabmu. Kau memang wajar melakukannya, calon anakmu mungkin bahkan mengutukmu.

Siwon meratapi ponselnya, berharap akan ada yang menghubunginya—mencegahnya untuk pergi. Tapi... NIHIL harapannya seolah hangus. "Satu jam lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat tuan muda" Yunho menyadarkan lamunan Siwon. Membuat Siwon mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya mengenai Leeteuk dan cabang bayinya. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Apakah Heechul tengah melakukan hal yang tidak benar pada Leeteuk.

"Yunho—ssi, dimanakah Mommy sekarang?" Siwon memanggil sang butler. Yunho seolah mengerti, "Nyonya sedang berada di kamarnya tuan. Nyonya Shin dan Changmin sedang menemaninya. Sepertinya beliau terlalu banyak minum kemarin sehingga tidak enak badan"

Setidaknya Siwon bisa menghela nafas lega. Ibundanya tidak akan melakukan hal aneh dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Tch! Berani sekali guru pelacur itu membuat Mommy sakit" cerca Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Kilatan kemarahan amat terlihat di matanya, giginya mengeretak dan dengan gaya angkuhnya ia berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi. Bagaimana pun juga ini sedang jam pelajaran. Ryeowook yang mengikuti Kyuhyun sedikit kerepotan menyusul langkah panjang Kyuhyun. Dia terpaksa setengah berlari.

BRAAAAKKK...

Sontak seluruh kelas menatap tajam pada seorang yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya membanting pintu kelas mereka. "Kyuhyun—ssi?" Leeteuk yang tengah mengajar menutup buku bahan ajarnya. Menatap tak percaya pada salah seorang siswa kelas satu yang seolah tak menghormatinya dan para sunbaenya di kelas ini. "WANITA JALANG! IKUT AKU!" teriak Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Leeteuk.

Seluruh kelas rusuh, "Yack! Siapa dia hingga berbicara begitu pada Leeteuk Seongsenim?" salah seorang siswa berteriak tak terima. Bagaimana mungkin mereka memiliki hooboe yang begitu kurang ajar?

Kibum yang berada di kelas tersebut, melirik Kyuhyun. Menatap malas pada tingkah Kyuhyun yang memang jarang berlaku sopan sejah dahulu. Tapi ada apa gerangan hingga Kyuhyun terlihat begitu termakan amarah? Kibum menggendikkan bahunya, tak ingin ikut campur. Ia menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan langit biru di luar sana.

"HAJAR BOCAH SIALAN ITU!" Kibum sontak menoleh saat ia mendengar salah satu temannya bertubuh besar berteriak kesetanan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat beberapa siswa maju bersamaan hendak menghajarnya. Ryeowook terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang. Berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

BRAAAAKK...

Tubuh Ryeowook terpental begitu saja, dihempas oleh dua siswa. Meskipun Ryeowook butler yang hebat tapi tetap saja ia tak begitu hebat dalam berkelahi, belum lagi tubuh mungilnya yang sebenarnya lebih pantas membuatnya harusnya di lindungi daripada melindungi. Kyuhyun memandang remeh pada sunbaenya, bahkan ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan keadaan Ryeowook. Tanpa rasa takut sekalipun, ia bahkan seolah menantang.

BUGGHH...

Sebuah tendangan jelas menghempas perut seseorang. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang di hadapannya. Mengapa... mengapa orang yang begitu dibencinya kini malah bersedia menjadi tameng dirinya. Kenapa Tan Jifan yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya kini berdiri di hadapannya dan menerima tendangan yang di tujukan padanya?

"Jifan—ssi" beberapa siswi berteriak menyerukan nama Kibum.

Kibum menentralisasi nafasnya, menatap orang-orang yang ingin memukul adik kesayangannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? INGIN MENJADI PAHLAWAN EOH?"

Hanya diam, Kibum kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Deg... deg... jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan. Mengapa ia menjadi ketakutan sekarang? Mengapa ia seolah kembali di saat orang-orang membullinya ketika ia masih duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar dulu? Di saat para hyungnya berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapannya melindunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk balas memukul.

"_Bummie hyung"_ batin Kyuhyun merindukan nama itu. Tapi ia tahu dengan jelas, orang di hadapannya ini tak bernama Kim Kibum melainkan Tan Jifan yang agung.

"Hentikan semua ini! Kyuhyun—ssi, kau ingin berbicara denganku kan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara Leeteuk. Ia kembali pada hasrat awalnya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban pada wanita yang membuat ibundanya sakit sekarang. "Ikut aku! Ryeowook—ssi" Ryeowook dengan tertatih mengikuti langkah sang majikan yang ia cintai. Perasaan takut juga ikut menghantuinya. Apa yang ingin di lakukan Kyuhyun dengan sang guru?

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau yakin Mommy berada di kamarnya, Yunho—ssi?" Siwon bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Yunho hanya menghela nafas, "Kapan saya pernah melakukan kesalahan dan membohongi anda tuan muda?"

Siwon berdecak, di liriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Empat puluh lima menit lagi ia akan meninggalkan korea dan segalanya tapi mengapa rasanya hatinya begitu berat? Bukankah ia bisa saja kembali saat ia sudah cukup umur dan bisa menentukan segalanya sendiri nanti? Ia bersumpah, ia akan menikahi Leeteuk.

%ika. Zordick%

_Demi Tuhan, aku terluka._

_Melihatmu melakukan dosa itu lagi._

_Aku ingin memejamkan mata dan menutup telinga._

_Hatiku sakit, seolah siap meledak._

_Meninggalkan keping-keping yang bahkan telah menjadi abu_

_Aku terluka dan kapan kau akan menyadari hal tersebut Tuan?_

Ryeowook berkali-kali memukul dadanya, ini terasa sakit bahkan amat sakit. Ia biasa melihat ini, tapi mengapa kali ini Kyuhyun begitu ingin menyiksanya. Ryeowook berbalik setidaknya ia tak ingin melihat adegan pemerkosaan Kyuhyun pada sang guru yang juga ia kenal.

"LEPASKAN KIM KYUHYUN!" raungan keras terdengar dari bibir Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun melepas pungutan bibir mereka. "Emppphhh..." kembali raungan itu teredam saat Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya.

_Seseorang tolonglah wanita tak berdaya itu_

_Kemudian selamatkan lah aku! Selamatkan aku dari rasa sakit yang tak mengeluarkan darah ini._

Kyuhyun melepas dasi yang ia kenakan, mengikat tangan Leeteuk yang terus meronta di pillar bangunan tempat mereka berada. Tak ia hiraukan debu kotor yang akan merusak penampilannya lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan kendalinya. Ia melepas jas luar sekolahnya, udara dingin di luar sana tak bisa menghalangi hasratnya. Kenyataannya, tubuhnya telah memanas sekarang.

Lumatan dibibir kini semakin turun pada leher jenjang Leeteuk. Menjilat, menggigit dan meninggalkan kiss mark yang amat banyak di sana sambil meremas dada Leeteuk dari luar kemeja sang guru. Leeteuk berteriak, meminta pertolongan bahkan ia menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan memelas agar butler yang merangkap sebagai siswa itu menolongnya.

PLAAAAKKK...

Hati Ryeowook melongos saat Kyuhyun menampar kuat pipi Leeteuk. "Apa kau berteriak seperti ini juga saat hyungku melakukannya? Jangan menjadikan dirimu sok suci Leeteuk-ssi! Aku akan membayarmu, kau dengar!"

Demi apapun, Leeteuk sekarang mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa bocah nakalnya ini melakukan ini padanya? Apakah Kyuhyun merasa terhianati? "Kau mengajarkanku berbuat baik namun yang kau lakukan jauh lebih kotor, pelacur!" kata-kata kotor dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat mulut Leeteuk bungkam. Ia terlalu syok, hatinya seakan hancur.

"Tuan muda..." Ryeowook seolah berbisik ingin menghentikan. Tapi lidahnya kelu di karenakan dadanya yang begitu sesak saat melihat Kyuhyun merobek kemeja Leeteuk dengan sekali sentakkan. Melepaskan pengait bra dan langsung menarik kasar nipple yang ada di sana.

"Mendesahlah _seongsenim~_ aku ingin dengar suara indahmu saat bermain, aku akan membayarmu lebih mahal lagi nanti" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Ryeowook menutup telinganya, berbalik dan memejamkan matanya erat. "Buka matamu Ryeowook—ssi, lihat dengan jelas bagaimana aku bercinta dengan wanita! Bukan dengan lelaki, aku menyukai tubuh wanita sayang! Bukan tubuh lelaki seperti milikmu" pernyataan itu sukses membuat Ryeowook tertohok. Ternyata dia juga sasaran di sini. Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa Kyuhyun takkan pernah puas kalau tak menyiksanya.

Tugas seorang peliharaan sepertimu hanya—patuh, Kim Ryeowook—ssi.

Ryeowook menurut, dia menatap nanar setiap apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun. Air mata itu terus mengalir dalam diam seiring dengan desahan dan erangan Leeteuk yang lebih identik dengan kepiluan dari pada rasa nikmat yang seharusnya.

BRUUUKK...

Tubuh Ryeowook ambruk, kakinya terlalu lemas melihat adegan di hadapannya. Bukan karena terkesan ia menonton video porno secara live, melainkan rasa tertekan yang dialaminya. Tangisan itu bertambah kuat saat Kyuhyun mulai menghentak tubuh Leeteuk. "Kumohon hentikan" lirih—bahkan terkesan begitu perih. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook meminta hal yang sama dalam hati mereka. Menjerit bagaikan akan ada yang bisa menolong mereka.

BRAAAAKKK...

BUGGGHHH... suara pintu terbuka secara paksa dan hantaman keras di tubuh Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mendongak dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Dia menatap punggung orang yang sama yang selalu menolong sedari dulu, punggung tuan muda keduanya. "HUWEE~" bagaikan anak kecil, Ryeowook menangis meraung.

Kibum menatap nyalang pada Kyuhyun yang terhempas akibat pukulannya. Ia beralih menatap Leeteuk yang tak berdaya dengan tubuh neked yang menyedihkan. Kibum melepas mantelnya, menyelimuti tubuh Leeteuk dan melepaskan ikatannya. Yesung muncul kemudian dengan nafas terengah, "ANJING! KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA PADA TUNANGANKU KAN?"

"HENTIKAN LEE YESUNG! Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, bawa Leeteuk—ssi dari sini" masih terlihat begitu tenang. Kibum bahkan berhasil menenangkan sang butler. Yesung berusaha meredam emosinya, diangkatnya tubuh Leeteuk yang sudah terselimuti dengan mantel tebal panjang milik Kibum. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit" perintah Kibum kemudian yang langsung di lakukan Yesung.

"YACK! A—" Kyuhyun hendak protes pada Kibum dengan pukulan yang ia dapatkan. Tapi kata-katanya terpotong saat bola mata miliknya bertemu dengan bola mata hitam kelam tersebut. Seolah begitu terluka, begitu kecewa, entahlah—Kyuhyun tak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu. "Ryeowook—ah, bawakan mantel Kyuhyun—ssi itu" Kibum menjulurkan tangannya.

Ryeowook tersentak, ia segera menyerahkan mantel milik Kyuhyun pada Kibum dengan tubuh gemetar. Kibum segera melempar mantel tersebut, tatapan dingin miliknya terlihat. "Pakai pakaianmu Tuan Kim" pintanya yang malah terkesan memerintah.

"Tan Jifan!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayaimu, brengsek!" PLAAAKKK... tamparan kuat mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Ia tak terkejut dengan itu, tapi sungguh ia tak percaya, mengapa... Tan Jifan menangis? "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyakiti Ryeowook dan wanita yang mengandung anak dari kakakmu sendiri?"

Entahlah—Kibum hanya merasa ia juga pasti akan terluka jika saja, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Donghaenya. Bukankah wajar jika ia mewakili Siwon untuk menasihati sang adik? Bukankah ia juga hyungnya? "Darimana kau tahu?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Kibum menarik tangan Ryeowook memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih terisak itu begitu lembut. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi Ryeowook—ssi, sudah tidak apa-apa"

Darah Kyuhyun seolah mendidih melihat adegan di hadapannya. Terasa sesak.

Kibum mengecup bibir pucat Ryeowook dan melumatnya lembut. "SIALAN! LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Aku sudah bilangkan, jika aku akan mengambilnya darimu" begitu dingin dan menyayat kalbu. Nada suara Kibum mencabik jantung Kyuhyun. "WOOKIE~" Kyuhyun memelas, memegang tangan Ryeowook agar tak pergi darinya.

BEEETSS...

Tangan itu di hempas—menunjukkan penolakan. "Wook—"

"Aku mengundurkan diri, maafkan aku tuan muda"

TBC

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~

Stresss ah! Baiklah, sebentar lagi nih FF akan selesai, mungkin di chapter depan akan selesai.

Terima kasih atas reviewannya, tolong sarannya untuk bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti ya...

Apakah Kyuhyun harus kita pisahkan saja dari Ryeowook atau tidak.

Apakah Siwon di pisahkan saja dari Leeteuk dan Leeteuk hidup bahagia dengan Yesung?

Ahh... silahkan masukkan saran anda.. trims...


	7. Chapter 7

**Wind Story**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook and other **

**Summary: "Mencintai gurumu sendiri?", "Playboy jahat yang berakhir menjadi seorang gay?", "Anak haram yang bercinta dengan ibunya sendiri?", "Mencintai seorang pelacur?". "Bukankah Tuhan mengutuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat?"**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

**Rated: M (pastikan anda cukup dewasa)**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, GS, BL**

**%ika. Zordick%**

**Warning tambahan : Harap perhatikan tanggal dan tahun kejadian. Selain Flashback akan ada adegan masa depan.**

9 September 2030

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi proposional dengan paras menawan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor yang langsung terhubung dengan taman kediaman keluarga Tan yang bak istana. Matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang itu menyapu seluruh taman luas dengan bunga yang masih mekar. Musim semi memang akan segera usai namun sepertinya tanda-tanda musim gugur akan datang belum terlihat.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, dengan rambut sekelam malam mengikuti dari belakang. Menatap punggung milik sang majikan yang terus di tatapnya sejak dilahirkan mungkin. "Tuan muda" hanya memanggil, bukan untuk menghentikan langkah panjang sang majikan. "Tch! Aku tidak mau tahu, Tao. Terserah saja! Aku tidak akan menghadiri perayaan ulang tahunku jika mama tidak datang!"

"Tapi..."

"Kubilang, aku tidak akan datang dan berhentilah merengek" masih tetap dengan nada yang berwibawa dan dingin. Sang butler hanya menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia sama sekali takkan bisa menganggu gugat keputusan sang majikan jikalau memang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang di sebut oleh sang tuan muda dengan kata "mama"

"Kembali ke ruanganmu dan tiup lilin ulangtahunmu bersama Tuan muda Suho" seorang berpakaian butler lain terlihat mencegat langkahnya. Mata sipit dengan rambut hitam beraksen emo itu masih terlihat tampan meski bisa di bilang umurnya sudah dikatakan cukup tua. "Aku akan datang dan meniup lilin tercintamu dengan si pendek jika kau membawa mama padaku"

"Aku akan membawamu secara paksa" namja tampan berpakaian butler dengan aksen emo itu menatap tajam pada sang tuan muda yang begitu ia hormati.

"Tetap di tempatmu Yesung—ssi" sang tuan muda memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, masih begitu tenang dan memandang segalanya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Tuan muda, apa saya harus menghadapi Yesung—ssi?" tanya sang butler yang lebih muda—Huang Zi Tao, butler yang berasal dari China itu tampak bingung, apakah ia harus menghadapi sang guru untuk mempertahankan kekeraskepalaan tuan muda.

"Tan Yi Fan" sebuah suara lembut terdengar memanggil. Yi Fan—sang tuan muda menoleh, mendapati sosok yang begitu ia kenal sedang di kawal beberapa orang menatapnya begitu penuh kerinduan. "Mama" senyuman yang jarang terlihat itu terpampang indah di paras tampannya. Ia berlari memeluk ibunya yang begitu ia rindukan. Ibunya yang selalu di jauhkan darinya sejak kelahirannya.

"Apa kau nakal lagi A—Fan?"

"Tidak mama"

%ika. Zordick%

5 Januari 2013

Siwon terus melirik jam tangannya, rasa cemas terus menghantuinya sedari tadi. Bukan hanya cemas, rasa takut juga turut memburunya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, jam-jam keberangkatan di layar raksasa seolah hidup dan memintanya agar waktu itu berhenti bergerak.

"_Pesawat xxx dengan nomor penerbangan xxx tujuan Tokyo dengan jam keberangkatan 15.40 akan segera lepas landas lima menit lagi. Harap penumpang bersiap-siap" _(sumpah keliatan benar diriku yang tak pernah naik pesawat)

"Itu pesawat anda tuan muda" Yunho—sang butler mengingatkan. Siwon melirik sekilas, demi apapun ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Hatinya terasa sesak akan sesuatu. "Maaf" gumamnya saat matanya bertemu dengan sang butler. Seseorang yang begitu ia hormati, yang selalu menjaganya sejak ia kecil. "Tuan..."

Siwon berlari secepat yang ia mampu, membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "Yunho—ssi, Tuan muda" pengawal pribadi Keluarga Kim berusaha menyadarkan Yunho dari keterkejutannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Yunho tersenyum. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, kegembiraan membuncah di hatinya. Ia bangga dengan sosok seorang Kim Siwon yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu dewasa.

_Punggung itu bukan lagi punggung seorang bocah kecil_

_Punggung yang selalu ku jaga dan ku awasi_

_Agar tak terluka dan melakukan hal yang salah_

_Kini aku tahu satu hal, punggung itu telah membesar_

_Punggung itu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain dalam dekapannya_

_Wahai anak manisku, kau telah tumbuh. _

_Menjadi seseorang yang begitu dewasa wujudnya, membuatku tenang untuk tak selalu di sampingmu jika saat nya telah tiba._

"Yunho—ssi"

"Kejarlah jika kalian bisa, tangkap dan seret dia ke dalam pesawat" ujar Yunho dengan suara yang begitu tenang dan menyiratkan sebuah tantangan. Seluruh pengawal keluarga Kim yang berada di sana segera menyusul tuan muda sulung mereka. Mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi seorang bocah yang berusaha mempertanggung jawabkan dan memenuhi panggilan hatinya untuk pertama kalinya.

_Aku bangga padamu wahai anak manisku_

_Disaat kau membangkang, disaat itu kau akan membuktikan padaku dan dunia_

_Kau bisa diandalkan, bukan berarti kau seseorang yang tak berguna karena menentang_

_Bukankah raut wajah lembutmu menjadi garang, aku akan takut._

_Bukan karena suaramu yang membesar, aku akan getar._

_Aku orang tuamu, aku jauh lebih mengenalmu dibanding siapapun tahu dirimu._

_Aku melihatmu tumbuh, aku selalu berada di sampingmu, saat kau terlahir didunia._

_Yang aku inginkan bukanlah sesuatu yang susah untuk di kabulkan._

_Karena sesungguhnya, aku membuatmu ada dengan nyawa dan aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi hidupmu._

_Karena aku... orang tuamu._

"Larilah Siwon—ah, kejar sesuatu yang menurut pandanganmu itu benar" Yunho bergumam, sebelum ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memenuhi tanggung jawabnya. Menangkap sang tuan muda.

%ika. Zordick%

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KALIAN BISA MEMBIARKAN ANAKKU PERGI!" pekik Heechul membahana di ruangan santainya. Ia memijit pelipisnya, menentramkan hatinya yang mulai di penuhi rasa takut kehilangan salah satu anaknya lagi. Ia tak bisa membiarkan siapapun merebut anak terkasihnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku Nyonya"

"Jung Yunho!" bentak Heechul, menatap garang butler yang hampir seusia dengannya itu penuh intimidasi. Yunho diam, membungkuk dalam tapi tak ada rasa gentar sedikitpun di hatinya. "Sambungkan aku dengan suamiku, sekarang!" Heechul menekankan kata sekarang dalam kata-katanya. Memberikan sebuah makna yang memang harus dilakukan. Bullshit jika ia percaya sang suami tak akan melakukan hal yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Jangan katakan aku yang ingin bicara dengannya, Changmin—ssi. Kau dengar perintahku?"

"Baik Nyonya" Changmin—butler muda dengan tubuh jangkung itu menekan ponselnya. Menekan tombol kode negara kamudian nomor ponsel sang tuan besar. Saat hubungan terhubung, Changmin segera memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Kangin—ah" Heechul menarik nafasnya. Orang di seberang sana terdengar gelagapan. "Suruh wanita itu menjauh dari selangkanganmu atau kubunuh dia sekarang juga" seolah menahan air mata yang siap menguncur, Heechul mendapatkan kehancuran rumah tangganya disamping pembangkangan anak patuhnya.

"_Heechullie~"_ terdengar memelas sekaligus bingung.

Heechul menutup laptop di hadapannya. Air mata itu mengalir di pelupuk matanya, dari sana ia jelas melihatnya—sang suami yang tengah bersetubuh dengan wanita selain dirinya. "Pulang sekarang juga, kembalikan anakku Siwon padaku! Kembalikan dia sekarang juga! Aku tak peduli kau akan menceraikanku atau tidak setelah ini. Kembalikan anakku! KEMBALIKAN KIBUM PADAKU, NAMJA BRENGSEK! DAMN!" suara meraung Heechul terdengar.

Hatinya teriris, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memilih lelaki brengsek ini dahulu. Mengapa ia tak memilih anaknya, pergi dari rumah luas ini dan menyelamatkan anaknya? Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia mendekap Kibum dengan lebih erat, tak membiarkan Hangeng merebut anak manisnya. Tak membiarkan Kangin menghapus memori dan kenangan Kibum di rumah mewah mereka.

"Nyonya~" Yunho memberikan saputangannya. Changmin turut meneteskan air matanya. "Kembalikan semua anakku, kembalikan Siwon penurutku, kembalikan Kibum manisku. Ini karenamu Kangin! Ini karenamu, semua karenamu!" Heechul menjatuhkan ponsel yang masih senantiasa tersambung dengan suaminya di seberang sana. "Kembalikan semua buah hatiku! Kembalikan semua anak yang kulahirkan dari rahim ini" racaunya terus berlanjut. Hingga pelukan hangat dari Changmin menyambutnya.

"Hentikan Nyonya! Tuanmuda Kibum akan sedih jikalau anda begini, anda haruslah kuat" Changmin seolah mengingatkan. Ya.. ia amat sangat hapal tingkah Kibum kecil yang selalu mengatakan "_Aku benci melihat Mommy menangis, Changmin—ssi. Jadi bisakah kau menutup mataku jika Mommy sedang menangis, karena aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa menghentikan tangis Mommy karena aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi_"

"Yunho—ssi, panggil pengacara keluarga Kim. Suruh dia menyiapkan surat tuntutan untuk wanita murahan itu" Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Changmin, menghentikan tangisnya dan bersuara dengan parau. "Apapun yang terjadi cebloskan wanita itu ke penjara. Anakku tak boleh terpengaruh olehnya"

_Di saat hati ini merindu, disaat itulah aku tak percaya denganmu_

_Dimana engkau sayang?_

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?_

_Apakah kau mengingatku? Apakah kau sedang memikirkanku seperti yang kulakukan sekarang?_

_Sesungguhnya rindu ini ada bukan karena lamanya waktu yang memisahkan kita_

_Bukan juga karena jauhnya jarak membentang diantara kita_

_Tapi rasa takut kehilanganmu dan kau akan lupa tentang cinta yang kita jaga_

_Juga karena aku membutuhkanmu._

_Di dalam pikiranku tertanam bahwa "aku takkan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa kau mengisi hariku"_

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Ryeowook yang kini bersandar di bahunya. Seolah enggan beranjak dan melupakan kedudukan, butler yang memiliki bola mata begitu indah yang kini mengosong itu merapatkan tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang Kibum tak ingin pergi. Orang yang tak banyak bicara seperti Kibum tak menolak, hanya memberikan sentuhan lembut seperti elusan di rambut Ryeowook agar sang butler membaik.

"Kejiwaannya terguncang tuan, anda sebaiknya menjaga dia dengan baik" psikologis pribadi keluarga Tan berkomentar, memberikan senyuman begitu mempesonanya yang dapat menenangkan siapapun. Kibum mengangguk, menatap iba Ryeowook yang masih ada dalam dekapannya. "Buatlah dia senyaman mungkin"

"Aku mengerti, Mr. Lau. Terimakasih"

"Baiklah, saya permisi kalau begitu tuan muda"

Donghae yang berdiri di dekat pintu langsung membungkuk sopan pada sang psikiater. Membuat sang psikiater terkekeh pelan, "Jangan terlalu sungkan padaku noona, aku mengenalmu dengan baik! Tak kusangka kau menjadi lebih baik sekarang"

Hanya senyuman yang diberikan Donghae, psikiater muda itu memang selalu memukau dimatanya. Psikiater yang selalu menjadi tempat curhatannya. Tempat ia mengadu dan mengatakan keluh kesahnya tentang hidup yang tak adil, tentang ia yang ingin menjadi wanita normal, tentang dia yang berharap pada lelaki yang begitu di pujanya. "Kau wanita baik hati dan berparas indah, Tuhan akan memberikan hadiah indah juga padamu. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan tak usah mengeluh karena beliau mencintaimu" Mr. Lau mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Donghae menunduk malu. "Jaga kesehatanmu dan pikiranmu, jikalau kau ingin anakmu tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran seperti ayahnya"

Donghae mengangguk, ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri Kibum sesaat ketika sang psikiater telah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya. "Dia amat kasihan" Donghae duduk di samping Kibum, tangannya terulur mengelus pipi pucat Ryeowook. Kibum tersenyum, sungguh seorang bidadari, wanita cantik yang tengah mengandung anaknya tersebut tak marah ketika Ryeowook yang Donghae tahu memiliki kelainan orientasi sex itu memeluk tubuhnya melainkan ikut memberikan kekuatan. Bukankah kau berhak bangga pada wanita perebut hatimu tersebut, Jifan—ssi?

"Ya... kurasa adikku sudah di luar batas orang waras" Kibum memeluk erat pinggang Donghae, menyalurkan rasa resah di dadanya. Hanya pada wanita inilah ia bisa mengeluh tentang hidupnya. "Dia hanya tak mengetahui antara yang benar dan salah A—Fan, takkan ada orang yang tumbuh dengan baik jikalau ia mendapatkan segalanya yang ia inginkan sejak ia terlahir di dunia ini"

Kibum terdiam, tapi ia merasa ia berbeda. Jikalau ia berada di posisi Kyuhyun sekarang ini, ia takkan melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. "Dia tak pernah belajar sayang. Ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa segala yang ia lakukan ini akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri" Donghae kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang tak perlu terlontar dari bibir Kibum. Membuat Kibum tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, Ryeowook—ssi, ayo kita makan! Kau tak perlu takut, A—fan akan melindungi kita, takkan ada orang jahat yang akan menganggu kita lagi ne~" seolah menjadi seorang ibu, dengan begitu lembut Donghae meraih tangan Ryeowook.

Kali ini Kibum terlihat tak percaya, Ryeowook menyambut tangan Donghae. Mengangguk patuh dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut. Ryeowook menarik tangan Kibum kemudian, "Ayo makan bersama!" katanya begitu getir. Kibum tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo kita makan!" Kibum merangkul tubuh Ryeowook, mengacak rambutnya dan melirik pada Donghaenya yang terlihat begitu bersemangat menarik mereka berdua ke ruang makan kediaman Lee.

_Banggalah pada bidadarimu_

_Yang begitu berani mengembangkan sayap demi melindungimu dan menjaga harga dirimu._

_Ia memberikan senyumannya bagaikan matahari, menghangatkan sekitarnya namun bukan membuat sekitarnya mencintainya melainkan mengingatkan mereka bahwa kau begitu mempunyai kekuatan._

_Dia bukanlah tameng yang kau korbankan._

_Dia pedang di tangan kananmu yang turut berjuang untukmu._

_Kau tak bisa tanpanya dan ia tak bisa berdiri tegar tanpamu_

_Dia bukan hanya harapan melainkan kekuatan._

_Cintamu padanya bukan lelucon melainkan sesuatu yang sedang kau perjuangkan._

%ika. Zordick%

Yesung tersenyum miris pada wanita indah yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya berbalut mantel itu erat. Isakkan masih terdengar begitu indah dari bibir pucatnya, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Yesung menghela nafas, mengapa wanitanya begitu menjadi amat menyedihkan? Kemana Leeteuk yang begitu kuat yang selalu memarahinya ketika pagi menjelang.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Yesung memasuki kamar mandi apartemen yang beberapa hari lalu ia tinggalkan. Ia mengecek suhu air hangat di dalam bathup, ia tersenyum simpul saat dirasanya air hangat itu takkan melukai tubuh wanita rapuhnya. "Teuki~" panggilnya lembut, berjongkok di hadapan Leeteuk. Menatap dalam bola mata kecoklatan milik wanita yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu" Yesung mengelus surai kecoklatan Leeteuk. Melepaskan satu persatu kancing mantel yang terpasang di tubuh Leeteuk, menelanjangi wanitanya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyetubuhinya. Yesung mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk, meletakkannya dalam bathup, membiarkan Leeteuk berendam dalam air hangat yang telah ia siapkan. Dengan telaten Yesung menggosok tubuh Leeteuk dengan handuk kecil di tangannya, bermaksud membersihkan.

"Pergilah Yesung—ah!" suara itu terkesan amat sayup. Yesung mendongak, menatap mata Leeteuk yang mulai kembali berair. "Biarkan aku sendiri! PERGI!" teriakan histeris menyayat hati itu menusuk gendang telinga Yesung.

"Teuki, akulah yang terbaik untukmu. Biarkan—"

"Tapi aku bukan orang terbaik untukmu! Pergilah! Aku tak membutuhkanmu!" terdengar begitu tajam. "Aku mencintai orang lain"

Yesung tertunduk lemas. "Kau membuatku dalam kesulitan Yesung—ah jika kau berada di sampingku" dengan kejinya Leeteuk mengangkat suara. Hatinya juga sebenarnya sakit ketika mulutnya berbicara dengan angkuhnya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Yesung, tapi ada dalam benaknya yang lain yang menolak keberadaan sang lelaki baik hati itu. Dia kotor! Anak yang di dalam kandungannya itu bukan anak lelaki di hadapannya tersebut bahkan hatinya masih tertahan pada orang lain. Bagaimana mungkin ia berani agar Yesung tinggal untuknya? Bukankah ia serakah?

_Kau menatapnya, ia menghela nafasnya yang terdengar begitu berat_

_Tatapan matanya menyiratkan sebuah luka_

_Kau menundukkan kepalamu, takut bertemu dengan iris kelamnya dan membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap di sisimu._

_Kau sesungguh belajar menjadi orang yang bijaksana._

_Kau hanya akan membuatnya terluka lebih dalam jika merubah alur hatimu saat ini._

_Kau mencoba melindunginya seperti selama ini ia melindungimu. _

_Biarlah kau menjadi sosok yang menjijikkan selama kau bisa melindunginya. _

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen yang telah ia berikan pada Leeteuk. Menjauh adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia takut membebani Leeteuk lebih dari ini. Ia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk merebut wanitanya tersebut kembali. Yah.. ia akan mendapatkannya kembali. Pasti!

Sementara di dalam sana, wanita itu kembali menangis. Meraungkan kata maaf, mengelus perut datarnya. "Kita berdua akan hidup dengan baik di dunia keji ini. Percayalah pada eomma sayang! Kita tak perlu siapapun jikalau mereka memang tak memberikan hal baik untukmu. Eomma menyayangimu"

"SEONGSENIM BUKA PINTUNYA!" sebuah gedoran di depan pintu masuk menyentakkan Leeteuk. Segera Leeteuk bangkit dan mengambil bathrobenya. Ia mengenal suara itu. Kenapa orang ini selalu terlambat?

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok yang tengah menatapnya cemas, mata yang biasa terlihat bersahaja itu kini memerah, jejak air mata terlihat di pipi lelaki berparas sempurna tersebut. "Siwonnie~ kau menangis?" Leeteuk seolah tak percaya

GREEEBB...

Pelukan erat menyambut tubuh Leeteuk. "Sedari tadi aku merasakan hal yang tak baik tentangmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa anak kita baik-baik saja? Aku tak tahu... aku harus... ahhh! Aku mencitaimu Park Leeteuk!"

Senyuman manis terlihat di bibir Leeteuk. Segera ia membalas pelukan itu, "Tak ada yang terjadi, aku dan anakmu baik-baik saja sayang"

"Demi Tuhan syukurlah!"

%ika. Zordick%

12 Januari 2013

Namja berparas tinggi bertubuh kurus itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Seminggu, sudah seminggu sejak butlernya mengundurkan diri dari sisinya—dari hatinya. "Ryeowook—ssi, aku haus, aku mau bubble tea" entah berbicara pada siapa. Kyuhyun—sang namja tinggi kurus itu melupakan bahwa sang butler tak ada lagi di sampingnya. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakan kau sudah menghianatiku, anjing bodoh!" Kyuhyun berdecih.

Dia mengambil PSPnya. Mulai memainkan dan menekan satu per satu tombol diatas sana. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian. "Aku menang! Lihat Ryeowook—ssi, aku naik satu level lagi!"

Hening...

Tak ada lagi pujian untukmu Kim Kyuhyun dengan suara manis miliknya. "Hah! Mengapa ini terlalu membosankan! Sialan!" kau mengumpat sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun meraih alat tulisnya, menulis beberapa kata di sana. "Ryeowook—ssi, ambilkan penghapusku! Dimana kau menyimpan penghapus itu?"

Demi Tuhan, kenapa tuan muda terhormat seperti Kyuhyun yang terkenal jenius itu selalu mengulang hal yang sama? Ryeowook telah pergi meninggalkannya! Ryeowook takkan kembali padanya. "Hah!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, di hempaskannya tubuhnya di ranjang queen size miliknya. Mulai menutup matanya.

"Ryeowook—ssi, matikan lampunya! Kau tak ingat aku tak bisa tidur kalau lampu ini menyala"

Sekali lagi, hanya ada dia sendiri di kamar luas itu. Kyuhyun yang manja mulai belajar melakukan segalanya sendiri ternyata. "Wookie~ tidurlah di sampingku! Aku tak bisa tidur jika tak memelukmu" rayuan manja yang ia berikan pun seolah jadi omong kosong. Orang itu tak ada lagi di sampingmu Kim bungsu. Ia telah pergi. Tekankan dalam benakmu, KIM RYEOWOOK TELAH PERGI.

%ika. Zordick%

Deg...

Deg..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN ISTRIKU!" pekik Siwon melepaskan tangan para lelaki berseragam rapi yang kini menyeret paksa Leeteuk dari dekapannya. "Anda tenanglah! Anda dalam perlindungan kami Kim Siwon—ssi"

"YACK!" Siwon berusaha menggapai tangan Leeteuk yang meronta saat ia di geret paksa ke dalam mobil bersirine yang tengah menyergapnya. Apa yang telah terjadi hingga ada polisi yang turut campur dalam rumah tangganya. Bukankah seminggu ini ia dan Leeteuk hidup bahagia sebagai keluarga yang hidup sederhana?

Ia bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza dan Leeteuk yang selalu menunggunya di rumah dan memasak untuknya. Mengapa segalanya jadi hancur begitu saja? "Ini pasti perbuatan Mommy kan? Pasti Mommy!" racau Siwon saat mobil-mobil polisi itu sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia terduduk di aspal. Merapalkan mantra bahwa ia akan mengembalikan keluarga kecil antara ia, Leeteuk dan anaknya kelak.

_Aku sedang berdoa, dalam keresahan hati terdalamku_

_Tuhan, berikan aku seorang anak yang sehat yang berasal dari rahimnya._

_Biarkan kami tinggal di dalam rumah sederhana dan hidup dengan baik di dalamnya._

_Biarkan aku menjadi ayah yang membuat anak dan istriku bahagia._

_Tapi mengapa itu semua terasa begitu sulit?_

_Seolah tak ada izin darimu dan dunia untuk mewujudkannya_

_Apakah hingga akhirnya aku akan terus bermimpi?_

-I love you, Mine-

18 Januari 2013

Dia menatap ke dalam manik Leeteuk yang hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" keheningan diantara mereka menghilang di saat sang lelaki beraksen emo itu memulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja Yesung—ah" Leeteuk menunjukkan senyuman indahnya. Meskipun kondisi tubuhnya tak bisa di bilang cocok dengan senyuman yang terkesan di paksa tersebut. Tubuh itu terlihat jauh lebih kurus hanya dalam tiga hari. Suasana memang tak cocok dengan dirinya yang memang sedang hamil. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang berbasa-basi, katakanlah apa tujuanmu kemari"

"Besok kau akan sidang, aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini Leeteuk—ah"

Leeteuk mendongak, menatap keseriusan di wajah Yesung. "Hanya saja aku meminta kau menyebut bahwa anak dalam kandungan itu adalah anakku dan menikahlah denganku sesudahnya"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia anaknya Kim Siwon!" Leeteuk mengelus perut datarnya. Nadanya begitu tegas menolak pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yesung.

"Pilih saja Kim Siwon jika kau ingin menyiksa dirimu dan anak yang ada di dalam kandunganmu!" Yesung menggebrak meja. Kelihatan sekali emosi kini menguasainya, ia benci setiap kali Leeteuk mencela ucapannya dan mengatakan dengan nada yang begitu tegas bahwa anak dalam kandungannya adalah anak seorang Kim Siwon.

"Tidak ada penolakan Park Leeteuk! Aku sungguh akan menyayangi anak itu seperti anakku sendiri, pertimbangkanlah, aku sungguh lebih baik dari Siwon untuk menjadi ayah dari anak itu"

Leeteuk terdiam hatinya melongos sakit. Bagaimana mungkin ayah kandung dari anaknya takkan menjadi ayah terbaik untuk anaknya kelak?

"_Jam kunjungan anda telah habis Tuan"_ suara seorang polisi wanita terdengar. Yesung menghela nafas, ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar. "Pikirkan baik-baik penawaranku"

%ika. Zordick%

Sekali lagi pria diatas kursi roda itu menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap lirih pada langit biru dengan awan putih yang turut menghiasi. Semilir angin lembut meniup helai surai hitam kelamnya. Pandangan sayu itu menerawang kosong. Kenapa ia begitu kecewa?

"Kibummie~" nama yang sudah lama tak ia dengar bergema di telinganya, ia menoleh. Retinanya menatap seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi salah satu kekuatan hidupnya selama ini. "Hae noona" ia tersenyum.

Wanita cantik—Lee Donghae memeluk pria yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Ia bersimpuh dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin, menumpukan kepalanya pada paha Kibum. "Aku sudah lebih baik, tenanglah!" ucap Kibum dengan jemarinya yang terus mengelus surai coklat madu wanita yang begitu ia cintai tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang bodoh! Kau hampir saja kehilangan nyawamu!" pekik Donghae, menumpahkan rasa khawatirnya. Ia takut, mengapa ayah dari anak yang ia kandung ini begitu rapuh?

"Itu seminggu yang lalu sekarang aku sudah sembuh"

"Jangan membohongiku!" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapan matanya menusuk, mencoba menguak kebenaran yang terus di sembunyikan dari dirinya yang tolol ini. "Aku tahu, Tan Jifan, paru-parumu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama dari waktu yang di janjikan dokter"

"Hae..."

"Berhenti memanggil namaku jika kau tak bisa hidup sampai kau mendengar suara tangisan anakmu!"

Bibir Kibum seolah membisu, dia tak ingin memberikan harapan dan janji besar lagi pada Donghaenya. Ribuan janjinya pada sang bidadarinya mungkin satupun tak bisa ia laksanakan. Ia tak lebih hanya sekedar pembual.

"Aku ingin pulang, ahbu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan diriku. Ryeowook—ssi, hubungan Yesung—ssi dan suruh dia menemuiku" butler bertubuh mungil itu membungkukkan badannya mengerti. Ia meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol-tombol yang ia hapal luar kepala. Melaksanakan perintah sang majikan barunya.

_Pembual bodoh dengan ribuan janji_

_Apakah ia bisa hidup lebih lama dari waktu yang sudah di janjikan dalam takdirnya_

_Ia bersembunyi, menutupi ketakutan dalam hatinya_

_Ia takut kehilangan, ia juga takut ditinggalkan_

_Sesungguhnya ia bukan siapapun tanpa seseorang yang bodoh yang selalu mendengarnya_

_Ia terlalu membutuhkan 'dia'_

_Seseorang yang akan selalu tersenyum meski tahu segala kata cinta palsunya._

"Tuan muda" Yesung membungkuk hormat, pada seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk di tempat tidur king size di kamar yang amat luas tersebut. Pemuda itu bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya, sekali lagi menatap kosong angin musim dingin yang bertiup diluar sana dan hamparan salju putih yang entah mengapa amat cantik di matanya.

Ia tak menyukai musim dingin. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, ini mungkin musim dingin terakhir yang akan ia lewati dengan nafas teratur yang bisa ia rasakan mengalir memenuhi paru-parunya. "Lepaskan Leeteuk—ssi! Biarkan dia bersama Kim Siwon" seolah perintah yang menyesakkan. Yesung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, tatapan matanya kini mulai mendingin.

"Kau tidak adil padaku, apa karena dia adalah hyung kandungmu?"

Kibum—sang tuan muda tidak segera menjawab. Masih sibuk dengan pemandangan serba putih di luar sana. "Bukankah kau sudah menganggapku seperti hyungmu sendiri, tuan muda? Berpihaklah padaku kali ini! Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Park Leeteuk"

Menoleh, ia balas menatap Yesung kecewa. "Kalau begitu berpikirlah sebagai hyungku, Yesung hyung" Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Aku pernah berada di posisi anak yang berada dikandungan Leeteuk—ssi sekarang. Jika aku boleh kembali kemasa itu, aku akan memohon agar aku digugurkan saja"

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung menyanggah. Egonya terlalu kuat untuk mengerti perkataan sang tuan muda yang jelas ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Semampu apa kau akan menyayangi anak yang tidak mengalir darahmu dalam nadinya? Suatu saat nanti kau akan membuangnya. Biarkan dia bersama dengan ayah kandungnya, jika kau merasa tidak rela, sebaiknya kau gugurkan kandungan Leeteuk—ssi"

"KAU GILA! ANAK ITU TAK BERDOSA" Yesung kehilangan kendalinya. Seumur hidupnya, inilah kali pertama dia meninggikan suaranya di depan seseorang yang begitu ia jaga dengan nyawanya.

"Karena ia tak berdosa, biarkan ia ke surga tanpa harus mengenal atau mengetahui rasa sakit apapun!"

"AKU TAKKAN MENGIKUTIMU" tak mau kalah. Kibum terdiam, menatap Yesung yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terbakar emosi. "Aku berhenti" Yesung melepaskan jas butlernya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar besar itu, meninggalkan Kibum yang kini balik menatap punggungnya. Senyuman miris kehilangan itu kembali terlihat, tatapan kesepiaan yang begitu kentara terlihat kembali. "Demi Tuhan, aku memikirkan segalanya untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi orang jahat hyung"

_Ketika kepercayaan di hianati_

_Ketika maksud baik disalah artikan._

_Semuanya seolah semu bagaikan kepingan puzzle tanpa petunjuk_

_Begitu acak, begitu rumit._

_Namun ketahuilah, semuanya akan kembali._

_Karena seseorang percaya, ia mampu untuk menyelesaikan semua kepingan puzzle_

_Asalkan ia tak kehabisan waktu dan kehilangan salah satu potongan puzzle_

%ika. Zordick%

9 September 2030

"Baiklah, ucapkan dahulu permohonan kalian" suara bijaksana Siwon terdengar. Memecah keheningan dan membuat dua remaja yang sedang berdiri menjadi pusat perhatian di hari ulangtahun mereka menatap si orang dewasa yang kini memamerkan senyuman jokernya.

Kim Suho—salah satu diantara dua remaja dengan tubuh lebih pendek menutup matanya. "Aku berdoa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Doa yang sama dengan yang kupanjatkan sebelumnya. Tuhan, berikan tempat yang layak untuk Tan Jifan samchon yang aku tahu berada di surgamu sekarang. Biarkan ia merasakan kebahagiaan diantara kami yang berada di sini. Tanpa dia aku takkan ada, tanpa dia keluarga bahagia ini takkan ada dan atas pengorbanannya kami semua disini lebih mengingat dirimu. Kumohon Tuhan, sampaikan suara bahagia kami ini padanya"

Suasana mengharu, bahkan Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia menatap wajah anak semata wayangnya yang terpajang di figura ruangan keluarga. Menjadi tokoh kehormatan keluarga mereka. "Kau anak yang baik, Suho—ya" puji seluruh orang yang ada di dalam sana.

Seluruhnya kemudian melihat kembali remaja satunya lagi. Remaja yang begitu tampan bagaikan pangeran di dalam dongeng. Ia tersenyum simpul ditengah wajah dinginnya. Mengingatkan semuanya pada sosok Kibum yang mereka rindukan. Anak dari seorang Tan JiFan, Tan YiFan. "Rahasia Tuhan siapa yang tahu, aku hanya berharap angin akan membawakan sebuah kisah dan membisikkan dengah halus di telingaku. Kisah cinta yang begitu indah dari papa dan mama dahulu, agar aku tahu bagaimana besarnya cinta papa pada mama. Aku juga ingin angin memberitahu segala yang ada di sini, papa merindukan mama. Aku bisa merasakannya, di dalam darah ini mengalir darahnya, aku bisa merasakan cinta tulus itu. Papa aku tahu yang kau inginkan dan aku mohon Tuhan, sadarkan semua manusia primitif diruangan ini untuk menerima keberadaan malaikat cantik yang mengandung dan melahirkan aku demi cintanya pada lelaki yang begitu mereka agungkan"

%ika. Zordick%

19 Januari 2013

Suara dentuman musik keras terdengar sahut menyahut. Terpampang jelas dari mata Kibum—lelaki yang baru saja memasuki sebuah club malam milik keluarganya di persimpangan jalan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, melewati beberapa orang bercumbu panas yang seolah bisa mencairkan salju di luar sana. Tak membiarkan ia terlena dengan musik dan mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sambil meraba tubuh dengan balutan busana minim milik wanita yang kini tengah menggodanya.

Ia memang gila, baru saja ia keluar dari rumah sakit ketika siang hari, kini saat dini hari ia malah memasuki tempat hiburan malam. Pikirannya seolah tak bisa membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Sungguh—kehilangan Yesung, butler kesayangannya membuatnya merasa kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Tapi ia tetap harus menjaga konsistensinya, ia tetap akan membebaskan Leeteuk dan membuat Yesung berada di jalan yang memang ia siapkan. Ia terlalu kasihan dengan wanita yang tidak lama menjadi gurunya tersebut.

"Hei!" Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Suara lembut itu seolah amat ia kenal. Ia melebarkan senyuman di wajahnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan. _Mommy... _jika boleh ia menyebut "Noona~ kau kah itu?" tanya Kibum kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Heechul—ibu kandung yang entah sejak kapan berubah posisinya menjadi noona.

"Berikan aku segelas cocktail lagi" ujar Heechul melirik Kibum. "Aku kopi susu hangat"

"Kau terlihat kurusan noona" Kibum menatap iba wanita yang duduk bersebelahan di kursi bar yang sedang ia duduki. Heechul hanya tersenyum, "Apakah aku tidak cantik lagi?"

Wajah Kibum memerah gugup, serba salah. "Tentu saja tidak, kau cantik sangat cantik" ia menunduk, seolah menatap lantai lebih menarik. Ia hanya heran, mengapa ibunya mempertanyakan soal kecantikan yang begitu ia puja.

Jemari lentik Heechul meraih wajah Kibum. Mengelus lembut wajah dengan kulit seputih salju nyaris pucat tersebut. "Kali ini biarkan aku membayar hutangku padamu, JiFan—ssi" Heechul tersenyum. "Berikan kami dua botol jack daniel"

Kibum terdiam. Apakah Heechul sedang menyuruhnya untuk minum. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak minum"

"Aku tahu kau lelah dan banyak masalah, minumlah bersamaku JiFan—ssi!" Heechul memelas, menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat Kibum mau tak mau mengangguk mengiyakan. Heechul menuangkan cairan coklat bening ke dalam gelas kecil di tangan Kibum dan gelasnya. "Demi ketidak adilan dunia" ujarnya mendetingkan gelas mereka.

Sedikit ragu, namun saat satu gelas cairan dari jack deniel itu mengalir di tenggorokannya, Kibum merasa sensasi aneh menerpa tubuhnya. Ini hangat... sekaligus membuat semangatnya seolah kembali muncul kepermukaan. Tanpa sadar ia menghabiskan gelas kedua dan ketiganya. Hingga bayangan matanya mengabur dan pusing menderanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, JiFan—ssi?" Heechul terlihat khawatir saat Kibum mulai mabuk.

"It's ok" sahut Kibum menumpukan kepalanya pada meja bar. "Ahh... ssshhh... ahhh" Shit... rasanya Kibum ingin mengutuk siapapun wanita yang mendesah di sampingnya sekarang. Kenapa libidonya begitu cepat terpacu. "Jifan—ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

BRUUUUKKK...

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ryeowook—ssi" Kyuhyun memanggil nama sang butler yang sudah meninggalkannya. Di jambaknya rambutnya frustasi saat panggilannya tak mendapat sahutan. "Apa kau tak mendengarku bodoh!? Aku memanggilmu!" pekik Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"_Panggil aku Wookie!" _bayangan Ryeowook muncul. Dengan suara manja dan bibir di majukan, Ryeowook berbicara—mencoba memberi perintah pada sang majikan. Oh.. Kim Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah gila? Tidak ada Ryeowook di sana, kau hanya sedang berbicara pada udara.

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun, "Baiklah Wookie! Asalkan kau memelukku sekarang! Entah kenapa aku merindukanmu"

Ryeowook terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, "_Kau mengakuinya, sudah kubilang tuan muda, kau juga mencintaiku"_

Seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun dahulu akan mendorong tubuh Ryeowook kini malah memeluk bayang semu tersebut. "Aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa tanpamu, sungguh"

"_Aku disini_"

_Disaat ia pergi, kau akan sadar_

_Betapa kau mencintainya dan betapa kau membutuhkannya_

_Penyesalanmu akan merusak dan membangun memori baru tanpa kesalahan apapun diantara kau dan dirinya_

_Kau sudah gila, ya kau gila karena rindumu padanya_

_Kau merindukan suaranya yang bagaikan alunan musik kesukaanmu_

_Kau merindukan baunya yang bagaikan narkotika candu untukmu_

_Kau merindukan parasnya bagaikan lukisan yang begitu kau cintai_

_Tapi yang terpenting kau merindukan kehadirannya yang mengisi hari kosongmu_

_Tanpa dia, hati dan jiwamu hampa_

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menatap paras tampan yang kini tidur begitu damai di kamar hotel yang baru saja di sewanya. Perasaan rindu berkecamuk di hatinya. Jemari lentiknya mulai menyusuri ukiran indah sang lelaki bak pangeran tersebut. "Tampan... kau sangat tampan Jifan—ah" bisik Heechul merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kibum. Mendengar detak jantung yang begitu teratur yang malah membuat debaran jantungnya makin tak menentu.

"Eungghh" lengguhan halus itu membuat Heechul menjauhkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya kelopak mata Kibum yang mulai terbuka, "Kau sudah bangun JiFan—ssi? Aku akan ambilkan air dulu"

GREEEBB...

Kibum menahan lengan Heechul yang hendak pergi darinya. Di tariknya paksa tubuh wanita cantik itu hingga jatuh di dalam dekapannya. Heechul dapat mencium bau alkohol dari bibir merah ranum milik lelaki yang sedang di tindihnya tersebut. Slurrp... Heechul membulatkan matanya saat lidah Kibum dengan beraninya menjilat bibirnya. Tangan Kibum dengan jahilnya bergeriliya menyingkap gaunnya, meraba pahanya yang terekpos. "Sssshh..." Heechul berdesis, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, ia menginginkannya. Ia menginginkan sentuhan dari lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut lebih dari ini. Ia tak peduli apakah lelaki muda itu mencintainya atau tidak. Ia juga sendiri tak tahu mengartikan perasaannya saat ini. Ia merindukan sentuhan dan entah kenapa ia juga merindukan lelaki yang dengan gencar memanggut bibirnya sekarang. Dengan agresif Heechul, meremas gundukan di selangkangan Kibum. "Arngghhh" memancing erangan nikmat sang pemilik yang menjadi lebih liar akibat ulah sang wanita nakal.

"Kau membuatku gila" Kibum membalik posisi mereka. Menurunkan resleting gaun kuning Heechul yang ia rasa mengganggu kegiatannya sedari tadi. Dia mungkin saja tak sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia hanya menuruti nafsunya. Kibum—ssi, buka matamu, lihat siapa wanita yang sedang kau manjakan dengan sentuhan seduktifmu. Ia bukan Lee Donghae, ia ibu kandungmu!

%ika. Zordick%

Pagi menjemput, mengetuk kelopak mata dua insan yang saling berpelukan di bawah selimut yang sama tanpa busana. Kibum—sang lelaki berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya mentari yang menyelinap masuk melalui tirai jendela yang separuh terbuka. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya berusaha menghalau rasa pusing hebat yang melanda kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jifan—ssi?" suara lembut dari wanita yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di dadanya membuatnya sadar. Ia tak sedang tidur sendiri rupanya. "Hmm" hanya gumaman dan mata sayu itu membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok sang mommy yang terpampang di retinanya.

Demi Tuhan apa ini?

Ia berusaha menjauh, mencoba mencerna segalanya dengan otak jeniusnya. Sia-sia seolah segalanya diluar kendali, dan dia hampir tak ingat apapun. "Ahh..." desahan halus terhantur dari mulutnya dan Heechul bersamaan. Oh... God, lihatlah wajah Kibum kita memucat. Ia jelas tahu apa penyebab ia mendesah seperti tadi. Suatu tautan di bawah sana baru saja terlepas. Ia tak ingin percaya, tapi ia jelas merasakannya.

"Ma... maafkan aku!" lidah Kibum terasa kelu untuk berucap. "Tenanglah, aku akan melupakannya jika kau mau!" Heechul berucap seolah itu hal mudah. "Aku—"

BRUUUKKKK...

PLAAAKK...

Belum selesai Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia harus bersedia terkejut sekali lagi. "Ahbu!" pekik Kibum tak percaya melihat Sungmin yang baru saja menampar pipi Heechul di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana caranya anda bisa meniduri anak saya, Nyonya Kim?" suara Sungmin terdengar begitu menusuk. "Kau sadar berapa usiamu Nyonya Kim_? _Usia kita bahkan terpaut tidar terlalu jauh, kau bahkan lebih tua dariku! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan anak yang bahkan belum cukup umur? ANAK YANG BAHKAN BISA MEMANGGILMU IBU!" seolah dejavu, kata-kata Sungmin mengingatkan Heechul dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Kenapa bisa menjadi begitu sakit? Apakah ini yang dirasakan Leeteuk dahulu? "Ahbu! Tenanglah!" JiFan sekarang memeluknya, memberikannya ketenangan. Kenapa begitu menyenangkan? Seharusnya ia sadar, betapa bijaknya anaknya yang memeluk wanita yang ia usir dahulu.

"Kita pulang, atau kupastikan pelacur ini membunuh dirinya sendiri di hadapanmu" senyuman manis namun penuh makna terlihat dibibir Sungmin. "Ahbu... kumohon, jangan lukai dia, kumohon!" Kibum jelas mengerti pemikiran dari sang anak tunggal keluarga Lee yang terkenal. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat tak ingin ia lukai adalah Heechul.

"Dia—" Sungmin hampir saja akan memaki Heechul sekali lagi, mengeluarkan segala bentuk emosinya yang tertahan akibat amarah dan rasa kesalnya atas orang yang ia anggap 'eonni', jika saja Kibum tak segera memeluk pinggangnya. "Kita pulang ahbu, kita pulang"

Sungmin mengiba, hatinya mencelos sakit saat melihat air mata merembes di pipi buah hatinya. Hatinya yang sekeras baja itu memang akan menjadi selembut kapas ketika di hadapkan dengan Kibum dan suaminya, Tan Hangeng. "Pakai bajumu sayang" Sungmin meraih kemeja Kibum yang berserakan di lantai, memasangkan pada Kibum dengan penuh perhatian layaknya seorang ibu.

"Ahbu" Kibum diam, ia tahu wajah Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi raut kecemasan. Kibum memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi rasa sakit di dada menderanya. Nafas yang terasa sesak mungkin di rasakan oleh Sungmin juga sekarang. Ya.. ia merasakannya, penyakitnya kembali lagi. Sungmin menarik tangan Kibum saat pakaian hingga mantel Kibum terpasang sempurna. Sungmin cepat melepas mantel tebal glamournya, memakaikannya pada Kibum. "Kita pulang.. hiks... kita pulang" racau Sungmin dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang dan isakkan yang mulai terdengar.

Inikah kekuatan dari insting seorang ibu? Ia bisa merasakan sakit saat anaknya juga merasakannya. Ia selalu berharap agar sang anak dapat memberi semua sakitnya padanya. "Ahbu... Ryeowook—ah, kau diluar? Bantu aku!" Kibum memanggil namja mungil yang pernah mengabdi di keluarga Kim. Ryeowook membungkuk sekilas pada Heechul kemudian membantu Sungmin yang kini memegang dadanya sendiri.

Kibum berbalik sesaat, menatap sang ibu kandung yang entah kenapa ia ragukan adalah ibu kandungnya. Bagaimana mungkin Heechul tidak merasakan sakit yang di deranya. Kembali tatap kecewa itu terlihat, membuat hati Heechul terkoyak perih. Ia seolah mengingatnya, disaat anaknya—Kibum meraung memanggil namanya. Tak ingin terpisah darinya.

"Dia menipuku, dia hanya bocah kecil" decih Heechul menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak.

_Dimana bocah kecil yang begitu kubanggakan_

_Kemana bocah kecilku, yang begitu ku cintai?_

_Wanita lain tersenyum menatapku dengan senyuman jahatnya_

_Ia memeluk buah hatiku._

_Ia tak ingin mengembalikannya padaku_

_Dan di saat itulah aku merasa, aku tidaklah berguna_

"Batalkan tuntutan Park Leeteuk atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur" Heechul menelpon pengacaranya. Ia menghela nafas, namun ia tersenyum. "Aku kehilangan Siwonnieku kali ini, tapi aku tak ingin dia pergi dariku degan tangisan seperti Kibum dahulu. Setidaknya dengan senyuman"

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion mewahnya. Nafasnya menghela berat, seluruh palayan membungkuk hormat padanya. Yunho melepas mantel sang tuan besar, tersenyum simpul dan menyiratkan 'selamat datang' sekaligus turut berduka atas kehancuran keluarga bahagia Kim. Jangan salahkan betapa lancangnya butler dari anak sulung keluarga Kim tersebut, ia telah ada dan melayani keluarga sejak Kangin belum menikah dengan sang Nyonya besar mereka.

"Kemana Siwon?"

"Pergi" jawab Yunho santai. "Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"Didikanmulah yang membuatnya pergi" Yunho sekali lagi mematahkan pertanyaan menyudutkan sang tuan besar. Cukuplah ia merasa sakit hati ketika tuan muda keduanya terluka, cukuplah ia merasa sakit di hatinya melihat sang putra sulung yang begitu ia jaga menangis setiap malam karena merindukan sang adik yang dipaksa menghilang dari ingatannya.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda di ruang tengah"

%ika. Zordick%

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya, ranting-rangting pohon saling beradu, menimbulkan suara khas yang bagaikan alunan alami yang indah. Butiran-butiran salju putih berjatuhan dari langit, memanggil jiwa-jiwa terluka dan sedih. Changmin—butler keluarga Kim menatap lirih lewat jendela kamarnya. Sebuah luka kembali terbuka dari hatinya.

Kenapa perasaannya terasa tidak enak. Bayangan Tan JiFan yang dalam pikirannya ia tetapkan sebagai Kim Kibum terus menghantuinya. "Tuan muda, apa anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya dalam hening. Membiarkan suaranya menenggelamkan suara detik jam yang mendominasi ruangannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menembus koridor utama kediaman keluarga Kim. Ia berlari tanpa menggenakan mantelnya, tidak memperdulikan Tuan besar yang baru saja ia lewati dan memandangnya bingung. Ia melangkah keluar, berlari menembus angin dan hujan salju di luar sana.

_Ikatan diantara kita melebihi ikatan antar darah_

_Ikatan kita ini kuat tak bisa di remehkan oleh siapapun_

_Meski darah lebih kental tapi perasaanku akan dirimu jauh lebih kuat_

_Hati ini bukan hanya berikat dan terhubung dengan benang merah yang bisa saja putus_

_Benang diantara kita, akan terus terikat hingga aku mati._

_Karena menjagamu adalah takdir hidupku_

"Tuan muda" Changmin bergumam ketika kakinya berhenti tepat di depan mansion keluarga Lee yang begitu mewah dengan pagar kokoh yang melindunginya. Bola mata bening itu mulai berkaca-kaca, memancarkan harapan besar bahwa pagar itu akan terbuka untuknya dan dia akan melindungi kembali tuan mudanya yang sempat menghilang.

Dingin yang menusuk jantung tak lagi ia hiraukan. Butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan di tubuhnya tak menjadi penghalang rasa rindunya. Uap yang mengepul dari bibirnya membuktikan bahwasanya ia tengah memaksakan dirinya sendiri. "Changmin—ssi" suara serak terdengar dalam namun lembut membuah Changmin menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya terlihat melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Menatap pagar di hadapan mereka dengan penuh harapan. Berharap pagar besar itu akan terbuka. "Yesung—ssi" Changmin menyebut nama sang pria yang lebih tua darinya.

Buliran air mata mengalir di pipi Changmin. "Kumohon, biarkan aku melihat Tuanmuda" begitu tulus dan setia. Yesung tersenyum, keberaniannya muncul. Ya... sudah sepatutnya ia menyesali perbuatannya yang meninggalkan Kibum sebelumnya. Ia tak pantas.

Yesung memegang pagar besar di hadapannya. "Buka pintunya! Aku Kim Yesung, butler tuan muda Tan" teriaknya keras.

"Yesung—ssi" beberapa orang pelayan rumah terlihat. Berlari dengan begitu terburu-buru demi membuka gerbang pada sang butler terhormat yang mengemban tugas yang begitu mulia di mata mereka. "Syukurlah anda datang, tuan muda kritis kembali"

Seolah tertimpa beban ribuan ton, Changmin dan Yesung membulatkan mata mereka. Jantung mereka berpacu cepat, rasa takut menusuk hati mereka. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun mereka berdua berlari memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee.

%ika. Zordick%

PLAAAKKK...

Tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Heechul. Nyeri memang, tapi tak senyeri yang wanita cantik itu rasakan menghunus hatinya. "KAU KIRA AKU TAK TAHU KAU BERSETUBUH DENGAN LELAKI MUDA BERNAMA TAN JIFAN ITU HAH?" suara manly Kangin terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANMU BAJINGAN? KAU KIRA AKU TAK TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Heechul seolah tak mau kalah, matanya menatap tajam pria bertubuh tegap besar di hadapannya.

"Kau—"

"Bunuh aku Kangin! Jika itu membuatmu senang!" potong Heechul.

"Tuan besar, Nyonya besar maaf" sebuah suara maid menginterupsi perdebatan diantara mereka. Kedua orang dewasa itu menatap tajam pada maid yang kini bersembunyi di belakang Yunho karena takut. Yunho tersenyum meremehkan, "Lihatlah Kyuhyun di kamarnya"

Entah kenapa dua sosok tertinggi dalam keluarga itu patuh. Mereka berjalan tergesa ke kamar anak bungsu mereka. Menemukan kamar yang begitu gelap tanpa penerangan apapun. "Wookie~" suara lemah bergetar terdengar, memanggil seseorang seperti alunan lembut.

Kangin menekan tombol lampu, dan betapa hatinya melongos saat menemukan anak pintarnya sedang mencari sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur. "Wookie, jangan bersembunyi lagi! Kau tidak lucu chagi" Heechul menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Kyuhyunnya menyukai seorang lelaki, tidak ada yang lebih parah dari itu—Kim Ryeowook bukankah sudah mengundurkan diri dari keluarga mereka.

"Wookie~ akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan. Ia seolah memeluk ruangan semu di samping lemari besar kamarnya. "Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" Kangin menganga tak percaya. "Kyuhyun!" panggil Kangin.

Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum polos bagaikan anak kecil. "Daddy, kau sudah pulang? Mommy kau disini?" tanyanya terlihat senang. Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya berubah takut. "Daddy, Mommy jangan pisahkan Kyu dengan Wookie nee~ Kyu janji akan jadi anak baik, tapi jangan ambil Wookie ya!"

"Kyunnie, tidak... mommy takkan mengambil wookie, kemarilah! Kemarilah!" begitu lembut Heechul memanggil anak bungsunya. Kyuhyun menurut tapi tangannya seolah menaut sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Kangin mengiba, ia menyadari ini kesalahannya yang tak peka pada perasaan dan kelainan anaknya sejak awal.

"Kemana Ryeowook?" tanya Kangin pada Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Mengundurkan diri tuan dan sekarang dia bekerja di mansion keluarga Lee"

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin berjalan dengan langkah wibawanya memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee. Heechul—sang pendamping yang terlihat begitu serasi di sampingnya melangkah dengan anggunnya di sampingnya. "Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Kim" seorang butler menyambut mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka menunggu di sebuah ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Lee dengan mata sembabnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tatapan matanya tajam mengarah pada Heechul. "Ada apa tuan Kim datang kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada di buat seramah mungkin. "Kami ingin meminta butler Ryeowook—ssi di kembalikan pada kami, Nyonya" berusaha seramah mungkin, Kangin mencoba memohon.

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Bawa Ryeowook kemari!" perintahnya yang langsung dilakukan oleh salah satu butler di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, butler bertubuh mungil itu muncul. Ia membungkuk hormat. "Anda memanggil saya Nyonya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bukan aku tapi mereka" jawab Sungmin sekenanya menunjuk sepasang Kim tersebut. "Tuan besar? Nyonya besar?"

"Kembalilah pada kami Ryeowook—ssi, kembalilah pada Kyuhyun"

"ANDWAE!" Ryeowook cepat memotong. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Terlihat ketakutan yang begitu kentara di wajah manisnya. "Ryeowook—ah"

"Aku takkan pernah mau kembali! Aku tidak akan!" Ryeowook berkata dengan begitu lantang. "JiFan—ssi, sedang sakit. Lebih baik anda tidak membuat keributan" ujar Ryeowook membungkuk hormat.

"JiFan sakit?" Heechul terpekik. Entah kenapa kecemasan melanda hatinya. Ia langsung melirik Sungmin, berusaha memelas. "Izinkan saya melihatnya nyonya" pintanya.

Sungmin bangkit dari sofanya. "Tidak akan pernah" sahut nya dingin. "Tunjukkan mereka pintu keluar!"

Deg...

Deg...

Heechul menerobos masuk. Membuat Kangin sungguh tak percaya melihat tingkah istrinya yang terkesan out of character. "Hentikan dia!" teriak Sungmin lantang.

Seolah tak perduli. Heechul memasuki tiap ruangan di kediaman yang begitu besar. Hingga kakinya melemas ketika sampai di sebuah ruangan pertemuan keluarga yang dipenuhi figura-figura besar generasi keluarga Lee dan Tan saat ini. Demi Tuhan, ia menyesal telah melangkah keruangan ini.

Seluruh manusia yang mengikutinya ikut terdiam saat sang Nyonya Kim meneteskan air matanya. Kangin yang menatap satu persatu figura Tan Jifan yang terlihat begitu tampan tertera di sana. Dia ikut membatu ketika menemuka figura orang yang pernah ia kenal dahulu, Tan Hangeng. Sebuah foto keluarga lama membekukan keduanya. Foto keluarga kecil dengan Lee Sungmin, Tan Hangeng dan seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai Kim Kibum kecilnya dahulu.

BRRUUUKK...

Hancur sudah segalanya. Heechul menjerit sekuat tenaganya, menarik sekuat tenaga rambut pirangnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia... ia.. ditiduri anak kandungnya sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Chullie~" Kangin mengiba, ia bukannya tak tahu siapa yang baru saja bersetubuh dengan sang istri. Tapi ini tidak mungkin, ia Kibum. Kibum kecil yang masih melekat dalam ingatannya sebagai anak yang begitu manis dan baik hati.

"Anakku... Kibum anakku! Anakku!" Heechul meraung. Ia cepat berlari pada Sungmin yang sama terkejutnya dengannya. Ia berlutut di kaki Sungmin. "Kumohon, pertemukan aku dengan anakku Nyonya! Ku mohon!"

"Kau..." suara Sungmin seolah tercekat. "JiFan, anakku!"

"Biarkan dia masuk Ming! Dia ibu kandungnya" suara berat Hangeng menginterupsi

%ika. Zordick%

"Ada apa?" Leeteuk memeluk erat lengan kekar orang yang baru saja menikahinya. Siwon tersenyum dan menunjukkan ponselnya pada Leeteuk. "Yesung—ssi, baru saja mengucapkan selamat pada kita. Dia mengatakan JiFan—ssi yang membuat mommy menarik semua tuntutan padamu, baby~"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan aku bersumpah. Aku akan menyuruh anakku nantinya untuk membalas budinya pada kita"

%ika. Zordick%

23 Januari 2013

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu bodoh? Bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa mengetahui JiFan adalah Kibumnya? Bukankah amat sangat jelas? Hangeng, dia bukanlah seorang mahasiswa miskin? Ia orang berkuasa di dunia ini, bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa menyimpulkan segalanya? Bagaimana mungkin?

Heechul bersyukur, Hangeng masih berbelas kasih padanya untuk mendapat izin menjaga Kibum setiap harinya. "Bummie~" panggil Heechul lemah, mengelap air matanya yang memang tak pernah berhenti mengalir seperti Sungmin yang duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur Kibum yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan peralatan medis memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Kangin menatap iba istrinya, kenapa ia baru sadar betapa ia mencintai wanita cantik yang begitu menyayangi buah hati mereka. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hendak menggapai Ryeowook yang berdiri di dekat Yesung dan Changmin. "Kyunnie~ tenanglah, Kyu tak lihat Kibum hyung sedang sakit?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, di tatapnya lekat wajah Daddynya yang begitu lembut melihatnya. "Kibum hyung sudah pulang Daddy? Mengapa dia tak menyapa Kyu dan bermain game lagi bersama Kyu?" demi apapun mengapa Kyuhyun seolah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Donghae menepuk dadanya. Sedih ketika melihat si bungsu Kim yang terlihat begitu rapuh. "Hello Kyuhyun—ssi" sapa Donghae membungkuk ramah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membungkuk secara formal. "Kau siapa noona?" tanyanya

Donghae tersenyum, di tuntunnya tangan Kyuhyun ke perutnya. "Di dalam sini, ada baby kecil. Kau tahu dia itu ponakanmu" ucap Donghae membuat mata sayu Kyuhyun berbinar gembira.

"Benarkah? Anak dari Kibum hyung?"

Donghae mengangguk membuat Heechul menatap wanita cantik yang tak terlalu ia perhatikan namun tengah mengandung cucunya ternyata. "JiFan, ahh~ Kibum akan segera sadar. Ia akan mengucapkan sebuah kata pada anaknya. Ia akan, percaya padaku"

_Sekali lagi wanita bijaksana yang tak mempunyai celah untuk di jatuhkan_

_Ia begitu pintar laksana ratu kerajaan yang selalu di puja oleh masyarakat_

_Ia luar biasa_

_Ia membanggakan_

_Dan dia begitu mencintaimu_

14 Februari 2013

Tiitt...

Ttiiiitt...

Suara denyut jantung dari mesin medis di ruangan itu terdengar merdu. Aroma terapi di ruangan itu terasa begitu menyegarkan. Donghae terusik ketika di rasanya sebuah tangan dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya. Membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang baru sebentar. "A—fan!" pekiknya gembira yang di sambut senyuman killer yang terlihat begitu teduh dari Kibum yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Donghae segera membangunkan Yesung di sebelahnya. Menyuruh sang butler agar memanggil tim dokter untuk memeriksa Kibum. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ingin rasanya ia meneteskan air mata ketika melihat baba—Tan Hangeng yang tidur saling menopang dengan Daddy—Kim Kangin tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Baba... Daddy" panggil Kibum dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar karena masker oksigen yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Donghae mengerti, ia segera membangunkan ke dua lelaki berparas tampan dan bijaksana tersebut. Senyuman kelegaan langsung terkembang di bibir keduanya saat melihat kelopak mata Kibum telah terbuka.

"Bummie~" pekik Kangin senang. "A—fan" Hangeng menghambur pada Kibum. Mengelus rambut hitam anak semata wayangnya. "Baba... itu Daddy?" tanya Kibum dengan pandangan memohon agar Hangeng mengiyakan. Hangeng tersenyum, menarik Kangin yang tampak segan untuk menghampiri Kibum yang sebenarnya begitu ia rindukan tapi ia tolak keberadaannya.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya yang berinfus, Kangin tersenyum kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Bummie pulang Daddy"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Kangin. Ia merindukan bibir itu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Kelegaan langsung menguasai hatinya. "Selamat datang Bummie"

_Dahulu, anak manisku menghilang_

_Di tengah musim gugur dan di saat itu kami bermain di sebuah taman bermain_

_Istriku menangis, hatiku sesak dan takut jikalau aku tak menemukan sosoknya_

_Aku tak berhenti mencari. Aku takut ia kedinginan di luar sana._

_Namun hati ini menjadi begitu lega saat ia dengan bibir pucatnya datang padaku dan meraih tanganku._

_Suaranya yang lemah terdengar "Bummie Pulang Daddy"_

16 Februari 2013

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda yang sedang di naiki hyungnya. "Hei.. Kyu jangan mendorongnya terlalu kuat. Kau ingin membuat Kibummie jatuh?" Siwon—sang sulung Kim menghampiri adik bungsunya dan menggeplak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Remaja yang akan menjadi ayah itu baru saja di temukan oleh Yesung semalam sore dan dibawanya ke kediama Lee.

"Tidak hyung!" ringis Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah hyung" Kibum berusaha memisahkan keduanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sungmin dan Heechul terkekeh geli melihat tingkah ketiga lelaki tersebut. "Jadi bagaimana kandunganmu Leeteuk—ssi?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae prihal kehamilan mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja Nyonya" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyuman malaikat di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, dia cucuku" ujar Heechul membanggakan. Sungmin berdecih, "Kau lihat saja cucuku pasti lebih tampan dari cucumu"

"Cucuku akan lebih berhati mulia, kau lihat ibunya"

"Cucuku akan lebih jenius, kau lihat ibunya" entah sejak kapan kedua ibu tersebut memilih untuk membandingkan cucu-cucu mereka yang jelas adalah sama-sama cucu mereka.

"Anakku tentu akan lebih keren dari anak Siwon hyung nantinya" Kibum mulai ikut-ikutan. Sungmin langsung sumringah mendengarnya. "Tapi aku tak yakin anakku akan menjadi anak yang patuh seperti anak Siwon hyung nantinya. Ia akan membuat Mommy dan ahbu menangis terlalu banyak. Dia juga akan membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan ketika ia jatuh cinta suatu hari nanti. Tapi ia akan membuat diriku dan Donghae bangga setiap tindakannya. Ia hanya akan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Yesung hyung yang membuat dia sepertinya akan membangkang" entah dari mana Kibum membaca masa depan.

Ia menutup matanya, merasakan semilir angin musim dingin yang membawa musim semi menghempas permukaan kulitnya. Donghae berdiri di hadapannya kemudian, memeluk kepala Kibum ke perutnya. Membuat Kibum terkikik geli. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya A—Fan?" tanya Donghae.

"Angin memberitahuku Hae" jawabnya tenang. "Anakku, berikan namanya Tan Yi Fan. Namun semua akan mengenalnya dengan nama Kris"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin kau memanggilnya A—Fan juga, dan kurasa Kris nama yang bagus untuk membawanya dewasa. Karena dia akan menggantikanku untuk menjagamu dan menaikkan derajatmu"

%ika. Zordick%

9 September 2030

"Yi Fan—ssi, sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti hati Halmeoni dan Amma?" lelaki berwajah teduh tampan itu memanggil sepupunya yang berdiri menatap bulan purnama di taman rumahnya. Yifan—Kris berbalik dan menatap tajam penuh intimidasi pada Suho. "Mereka yang menyakiti ibuku terlebih dahulu Kim Suho"

"Tapi..."

"Berhentilah bersikap kau mengetahui segalanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ibumu yang berada di posisi ibuku? Bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisiku? Kau beruntung, kau hidup dengan ayah yang begitu baik di sisimu, sedangkan aku?"

"Ayahmu orang yang baik dan begitu agung"

"Untuk apa itu semua jika ia ada di surga sekarang? Aku lebih senang jika dia menjadi penjahat tapi ia masih bisa memelukku di hari ulang tahunku"

Sunyi...

Suara angin menerpa terdengar. Suho membiarkan angin itu menerpa wajahnya. Merasakan kelembutan angin yang seolah ingin memberitahunya sesuatu. "Aku masih berharap ia akan menikahi ibuku sebelum ia meninggal dan membiarkan ibuku tak perlu terpisah dariku"

Suho kemudian tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu sepupunya yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Sesungguhnya JiFan samchon amat bangga padamu, Kris"

YiFan—Kris hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Suho. "Aku akan membantumu. Kita akan menujukkan pada keluarga Lee, Kim dan Tan bahwa kita bisa lebih baik dari ayahmu kemudian kita akan memasukkan ibumu di keluarga ini"

"Suho—ah"

"Angin bersama kita, dan dia akan memberi tahu semua orang tentang kisah kita"

"Ya... aku tahu. Itulah yang ingin ku tawarkan padamu"

Angin kembali berhembus, "Lalu dari mana kita akan memulai?" Suho bertanya. Kris menyeringgai tajam, "Aku? Bukankah amat jelas? Aku akan mencari orang yang bisa merobohkan tembok Kyuhyun samchon terlebih dahulu"

"Kau akan bercinta dengan lelaki? Tidak mungkin"

"Hei... aku serius, kita harus mengambilnya di pihak kita. Ayahmu takkan menolong kita, hanya Kyuhyun samchon yang menjadi jalan keluar kita. Lalu kau"

"Aku..."

"Aku memberimu pilihan, kau yang bercinta dengan penerus keluarga Oh atau bertunangan dengan penerus keluarga Xi"

"Aku ambil keluarga Xi, aku masih waras, terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya kau gila karena Oh dan Xi sudah bertunangan kemarin"

Kris membelalakkan matanya. "Yang benar saja? Aish.. ini akan sulit untukku merebut si Sehun cadel itu"

Suho menghela nafas, "Konyol, bagaimana dengan Luhan. Kau rela kalau wajahku harus terluka oleh suruhan keluarga Oh?"

"Tenang, keluarga Xi yang lebih kejam akan memburuku! Ayolah... ini tidak akan sulit, jika takdir tak di pihak kita. Kita akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan papaku dan bertanya langsung padanya yang jenius tentang rencana selanjutnya"

"Gila, tentu saja kau akan di suruhnya untuk memantau segalanya bersamanya. Karena kau sudah mati"

"Bingo"

%ika. Zordick%

13 Maret 2013

Angin musim semi bertiup. Menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga indah di taman kediaman keluarga Lee. Seluruh manusia di sana menangis, saling berpelukan. "JIFAN! KEMBALIKAN JIFAN KU! HANGENG—AH! JIFANKU!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Memeluk erat suaminya yang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Hari ini, tepat di musim semi itu tiba. Ia telah pergi, dengan segala kebahagiaan dan cinta di sekitarnya. Ia tersenyum di kematian mudanya, meninggalkan keluarga yang begitu mencintainya. Kyuhyun menunduk, membiarkan Ryeowook menumpahkan tangisnya di punggungnya. Bukankah baru semalam Kibum hyungnya membantunya mendamaikan diri dengan Ryeowook yang begitu ia kasihi.

"Sungmin—ah, tenanglah!" Heechul mengelus surai hitam Sungmin menenangkan wanita yang dipanggil ahbu oleh anaknya tersebut. "Eonni~ anakku..." rengek Sungmin.

Donghae hanya diam. Dia kemudian mencium bibir Kibum dalam diam. "Kau memang pembual pada akhirnya. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Tenanglah, aku akan melahirkan anakmu dengan baik"

END

Akhirnya... selesai juga...

Terima kasih pada pembaca dan periview yang dengan setia mengikuti nih FF abal dari awal hingga akhir.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya maaf dengan alur yang kecepatan

Dan... reviewnya okeh!

Thankyou~


End file.
